


I Don't Want You to Hide

by SweeTarts151



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 49,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeTarts151/pseuds/SweeTarts151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash February Works, very late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Role Reversal: Indra/Octavia Blake

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Shouts carry throughout the forest as the battle wages on. A dark woman, face showing her viciousness. Her strength. Scars and a tattoo cover it as she shouts orders at her warriors. Her second slips in and out of the fray with ease. Sword catching more than one enemy. Pain rips through the woman and she stumbles, falling to her knee as a burning sensation aches deep within her. Her second, Octavia, rips into the enemy, teeth barred and eyes blazing in hatred as she guts him. Spinning around and flocking to her first's side. Fingers press into the stomach. "You need a healer." Worried green eyes look over a dark face.

Jaw clenched the older woman growls low in her throat. "I am fine. I must lead my warriors to the north entrance." She stands, blood dripping down her wound as the fight around them dies down. The warriors rip the guns from the dead and toss them in a pile.

Green eyes narrow. "You'll bleed out. Go now. Abby can heal you."

The first steps to her second, face twisted in anger as they stand nose to nose. "I will do no such thing. I will lead my warriors to victory."

"You'll die." Octavia speaks lowly as the warriors around them begin to patch up their own wounds as they wait for their next move.

"At least I have fought well." Indra's voice is a low drawl and she turns to address her men when pain blooms across the back of her skull. She falls to her knee, crumpling.

The warriors stare at Octavia in shock before she yells at them in their own language. " _Run her back to the Healer of the arc. The rest of you follow me."_ She stands straighter. " _We've got a mountain to crumble."_ The warriors grin viciously as one steps forward and heaves his general up onto a horse and then they are gone. Octavia swallows. Indra would kill her, before she turns around face twisted in emotion. " _Move!"_ They rush through the forest, following the general's second without a thought. This was war.


	2. Apocalypse/Dystopian: pre-Anya/Clarke. pre-Lexa/Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke/Anya- Robots had rebelled leaving Clarke struggling to survive, she knows the secrets. How to take them down and she along with a mechanic, Raven escape only to be caught by the “grounders” an Anti-robot group that recognizes their faces and need to team up. Clarke worked with robotic organs and Raven designed them. They are the faces of Arc-Tech but now are on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

A blonde slips under a fence face twisted in fear as she turns around and helps yank another girl through the small gap. Getting to their feet both young women run as fast and low as they can, hearts racing. Sirens sound behind them and the tan skinned girl running behind the blonde makes a soft pitiful whine as she begins to rid herself of the electronics on her. "I swear Clarke, when we get out of her I am killing you."

The blonde looks around as they stop between crates. "Not if they kill us first."

"Did you get the tracker out of your arm yet?" The girl covered in electronic speaks lowly as she disables wires and destroys her creations, face twisted in pain as she destroys her life's work.

"Yeah." The blonde fingers the strip of shirt tied around her arm. "You?"

The other woman grunts. "Yeah." She holds up her arm, blood dripping down it. "Had to rip it out the second the red alert went out. You think the others got out?"

They duck low behind a crate, the blonde worries her lip between her teeth. "I don't know. Bell's police. He's either gone or still there undercover."

The tan girl swallows, mind flashing with the effects of the late few minutes. Her heart aches in pain. They had lost so much in only a few minute. "The others get the message?"

The blonde sighs. "I don't know Raven. I just grabbed you and ran. No one else is close by. We're alone." HE mind flashes to the floppy haired boy they had left behind. Her heart aches and they stare at each other in understanding.

Raven swallows. "How long until we find our friends Clarke?"

"I don't know. We need to do something. We can't show our faces. C'mon. The Ground isn't technologically advanced. We should be safe there." They begin to make their way through the storage units, staying low and to the ground. Behind them a huge advertisement glows.  _Mount Weather Technology buys Arc Tech._

There is a sigh from the thin tan girls lips. "Clarke, you need to get the system out of my leg." Dark eyes are twisting in emotion.

Clarke swallows, heart racing. "You'll lose all feeling in it Raven." She shakes her head. "If I take that ou-"

"If you don't they'll track us down. I should've realized they were putting trackers in the technology sooner than today." She throws her arms out. "I invented the damn things. You've been putting these in people for years and I've been building them. Take it out. We can't get caught." Her gaze is determined but her lips tremble.

"Okay." Clarke swallows thickly. "Then we head to The Ground, hopefully the other Hundred are smart enough to do the same."

Raven shrugs, thin shoulder tense. "Between Bellamy and Octavia they should be fine."

They crouch down low and Clarke pulls out a knife wincing before looking up. "This will hurt until I get the nerve implants out."

The mechanic swallows before clenching her jaw. "Just do it."

"Try not to scream." Blue eyes are worried and then she cuts into the mechanics leg quickly. Raven holds her scream in, biting her hand, the other gripping Clarke's thigh tightly. "Almost there. Breath." Blue eyes are intent as she slowly disconnects wires from inside the mechanic's leg. Slowly the pain fades and there is nothing. Raven suddenly feels nothing in that leg. Clarke finishes pulling out the wires and sighs as she rips her shirt apart, tying it tightly above and over the wound. "I need to stitch it but that'll have to wait until we get medical supplies. Hopefully the Ground has some hidden there."

"They better." Raven grunts out. "O has been working on a truce. If they don't have some of the shit we need we're screwed." Raven drops her head forward onto Clarke's shoulder, sweat beading down her face from the pain.

Clarke stands up, swinging Raven's arm over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Hours later they finally make it to the entrance. It looks inconspicuous. A forest but hidden deep within it Clarke knows there lies secret networks unaffected by technology. They were the people who had hated the thought of technology taking over everyday jobs. The Arc, where Clarke and Raven had worked, had been working on prototypes. Raven was the best inventor/mechanic when Mount Weather Technologies had bought them out, changing everything they were about until Clarke's father had stumbled upon a secret. Inside every single technology they made and sent out, were tracking devices and an override switch. Whatever Mount Weather was planning was bad and Clarke as well as others in a group called the Hundred had made plans to destroy Mount Weather Tech but they had been discovered. Clarke and Raven barely making it out alive.

Raven let's out a huff. "God I hate the woods."

"This is Grounder territory. Better get used to it." They begin to walk through the forest when Clarke hears something. She shoves Raven to the ground, landing on top of her as an arrow flies past their heads.

Blue eyes search the forest as they are hidden by a root structure. "Fuck. I swear if I die by arrow i'm coming back to fucking haunt Octavia." Raven growls out, eyes flicking around the dark forest.

Clarke's eyes don't move from searching the forest. "Shh." She keeps her head low and Raven just grunts from her position below Clarke, waiting for the Doctor to move.

"Think it's grounders?" Raven's voice is low and then suddenly Clarke is tensing and Raven hears it. The pull of a drawstring and another arrow embeds itself above their heads. "Definitely grounders."

"We're looking for Lincoln!" Clarke voice carries through the forest and Raven sees a flicker of movement before she's shoving Clarke off of her.

Raven rolls in the other direction. "Move Clarke!" Clarke rolls away as a woman jumps from the tree tops, landing where they once were. Clarke stares at Raven as the girl uses a tree to get herself up.

Clarke shifts to get to Raven and the woman is rushing her. The punch stuns Clarke enough for her to stumble back and then the woman tackles her. Clarke slams her elbow into her face, rolling out from under the woman and turns to Raven. "Run!"

Brown eyes roll and Raven grabs a stick. "That would be fine if I wasn't bleeding out!" She tosses it to Clarke and the blonde huffs out in annoyance as the woman runs at her again. Clarke swings the huge branch and the woman slips back before grabbing it and slamming it into Clarke's nose. "Dammit. Fucking Warrior Princess." Raven huffs out as she grabs another stick and uses it to help herself move towards them only to have it knocked from her hand. She shoves her hand out to catch her against a tree. "I swear to god." She growls out as a woman stands before her, eyes covered in black war paint and it trails down her cheeks. The woman almost smirks before throwing a punch her way. Raven slips out of the range, leg causing her to stumble but she glares at the woman before she sees Clarke pinned below the other. "Dammit Princess. FIGHT!" Raven screams out before she throws all her weight forward. The other woman must not have expected it because she stumbles under Raven's weight before they are on the forest floor also.

Clarke stretches her arm out as the woman above her grins, holding a knife to her breast bone. Fingers clench around a rock and then she slams it into the blonde woman's head and rolls them over slamming her fist repeatedly into the other woman's face until she spots the knife. Grabbing it she holds it above the woman before her eyes find Raven slamming her forehead into the woman pinning her down. "Let her up or I swear your friend will die!"

Clarke presses the knife into the woman's throat and watches as the slimmer woman with brown hair narrows her eyes before standing up, pulling Raven with her until a knife is at her throat. "Then I will kill your friend."

"Fuck you." Raven growls out.

Clarke clenches her jaw. "We're not here to fight. We came here for a truce."

"You are from the Arc." The slim woman growls out. She looks no older than Clarke and Raven. "I have seen your faces on posters. The one who builds the  _machines_  and the one who puts them in people. You should die. Why would I let you live?"

Clarke swallows, eyes watching the knife at Raven's throat before connecting with green-blue that stare at her in anger. "Because we want the Mountain Men to crumble. We want the same thing."

"Why?" Curiosity shows in those light eyes but the woman's grip it tight against Raven.

"They did things." Clarke swallows as she thinks to Finn. "Things that we don't agree with. They tried to kill us."

"Fine." The woman relaxes her stance but continues to hold onto Raven. "I will take you to our village. We will discuss strategies there."

The woman under Clarke flips the doctor onto her back, teeth bared into a growl as she presses the knife to Clarke's throat. Raven pulls against the brunnete holding her. "You fight well." The older blonde grins, teeth bloodied.

"Anya." The brunette snaps out the name with a scowl. "Let her up."

"Of course." She fluidly stands up, gaze on Clarke.

Clarke stands slowly, blue eyes narrowed before she moving to Raven's side. The mechanic slams her body into Clarke's, glaring at the brunette as she finds her footing. Hand ripping her friends shoulder. "I am Clarke and this is Raven." The words echo throughout the forest.

"Lexa, but many call me the Commander." There is that hint of a smirk again on the woman's lips.

Clarke nods. "Do you have a first aid kit we can use? I need to stitch Raven's leg up."

"Yes." Lexa looks to her leg as Anya grabs her arrows from the trees. "What happened?"

Clarke doesn't answer and Raven grunts. "Princess here took cybernetic nerves out of my leg. They would have tracked us using it."

"You had implants." Lexa's voice is disgusted. "Those machines in you?"

Raven clenches her jaw. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

Lexa shakes her head. "It is not natural."

"Neither is trying to kill people with fucking bows." The two brunettes glare at one another.

Clarke sighs. "Can we go? I need to stitch her up before she dies of blood loss."

The older blonde smirks as they head through the forest. Raven cursing every tree stump quietly into Clarke's ear. Finally they make it to a fence and the gate opens slowly, slow enough for Clarke to tense and Raven to grip her shoulder tightly and then they see her. "OCTAVIA!" The scream rips through both of their throat and the girl spins around, eyes wide before she is running forward and slamming her body into theirs. They stumble but manage to stay standing.

"What are you two doing here? God I thought you guys were dead or caught." Green eyes are bright in joy and relief.

"Not quite dead yet Pocahontas." Raven grins and Octavia looks down at her leg.

"Clarke took it out?" Wonder coats her voice. Raven's accident that had caused her to be paralyzed from her left knee down had been horrific. Clarke's mom had barely saved Raven's life.

"Yeah, couldn't risk getting caught." Raven shifts on her feet, arm tightening around Clarke's shoulder as she looks Octavia over. "What about you?"

"Red alert went off." She shrugs. "I managed to get out, didn't have to worry about a tracker. They never chipped me." She shrugs and looks down to their left forearms where the tracker had resided. "Did you guys hear?"

"What?" Blue eyes stare into green, full of worry.

"Bell couldn't get all the Hundred out." Octavia swallows. The Hundred were a close nit family of delinquents that had seen better days. "Jasper, Monty, Harper and Miller are all in there with forty of the others."

"Damn it." Clarke growls out, eyes angry and worried. "The others?"

"Half of them are dead." Green eyes flash in pain. Atom was one of them. "Bell's working on getting the remaining here. Monroe, Sterling and some others."

Clarke ducks her head. She had failed. "I should have stayed and gotten them out."

Raven shakes her head. "We need you out here Clarke. We did everything we could."

"We lost Wells, Charlotte and Roma before the red alert went off. I should have gotten us out sooner." Blue eyes fill with tears but they never fall. "We lost Finn."

"He sacrificed himself so we could survive." Raven's voice is strong but her throat tightens and lips tremble/

"I left him in that machine. It was my fault." That machine that had slowly overtaken him as the weeks went by.

"Shut up." Raven grunts out, glaring at Clarke. "He's dead. We're fine. We don't get to give up. Just forget it okay? We need to focus on fixing the problem."

"The problem you created." A dark skinned woman with a face tattoo and scars steps forward, glaring at them.

Clarke clenches her jaw. "We didn't know this would happen. We will stop it though. You need us."

"We do not. We can kill all the mountain men." Her fingers find her sword.

"Do you know their weaknesses? Can you disable the machines?" The woman clenches her jaw at Clarke's words. "Didn't think so. You need us." The woman glares at Clarke then Octavia before leaving.

The blonde Clarke had fought glares at her in respect but annoyance as Clarke follows Octavia to the healer's tent. Raven sighs as she sits down and Clarke begins to stitch her leg up. "O you got any metal here?" Raven sighs out as she stares at her leg.

"Nothing to make a robot with but got a few strips." The younger brunette grins at the mechanic. "I'll be back in a bit."

They spend the night in a tent, Octavia sleeping next to them. Breathes coming in deep quiet puffs. Raven mumbles in her sleep and Clarke stares at the ceiling of the tent. She had left everything behind to try and safe her people. Had let Finn die. Hell he had been implanted with that technology, stuck in that machine like state and she had driven the knife through his chest to fry the circuits. Raven knew that but Octavia didn't. How his death had slowed the attackers. Fried their circuits along with his.

* * *

The next morning they are awake and in the Commander's tent discussing things. "You and your other can stay here, if you betray us we will kill you." Blue green eyes hold promise.

Clarke nods her acceptance before narrowing her eyes in confusion. "My other?"

"Yes, your other. Raven, the one you defended with you life." Lexa looks her over pale eyes knowing. "Love is weakness."

Clarke steps forward. "Raven is my friend, I would die for her."

"Love is weakness." The words are like a mantra as they come from Lexa's lips.

"Maybe but it's kept us alive so far." Clarke swallows tightly. "Most of us."

"Lexa does not now in agreement but she speaks after seconds of silence. "Octavia speaks of Bellamy, he will be bringing more our way. You are required to meet them miles from the village and disable any technology they have on them."

Clarke grits her teeth as she places her hands on the table. "Bellamy will have already taken care of that."

Blue green eyes look over her almost bored. "Still you will be there or else they will not enter out camp."

"Fine." Clarke grounds out through gritted teeth.

* * *

Weeks later and Clarke grunts as she is flipped onto her back and pinned beneath a torso. Her arms are pinned below her as the Reaper, the Grounders call them that, sits atop her. The Reapers are people implanted with the technology Raven had design. Implanted in the way Clarke had written about. Discovered. Their work was being used to create monstrous things. The cybernetics in his eyes blink as he scans her face and then he is choking her. She kicks her legs and then suddenly blood and oil spills across her and she coughs and pant as the body slumps atop her. "Thank you." She breathes out as Anya holds her hand out.

The older blonde smirks. "The Commander would have my head if I let you die."

"Her and Raven." Clarke looks around as she and Anya travel the tunnels leading to town. "We're getting close to the meeting point. Bellamy should be here soon."

Across the forest Raven moves around Camp, fidgeting with radios as the grounders scowl at her. Lexa stands beside her. "We haven't had technology in the forest. They will not track it?"

"Nope. They won't even see or hear it." Raven smirks in pride and triumph.

Lexa stares at the wires with distrust. "My people do not trust technology."

"Do you trust me?" Brown eyes look up to meet pale blue green.

"Unfortunately." Lexa scowls as she utters the words.

"Good. We can win this war. Mount Weather won't get away with it." The mechanic grins as she soldering the final piece down.


	3. Locked in small space: Raven/Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven/Clarke- They manages to get stuck in the Arc when Wick schemes up some plans. Heated discussion brings truths out.

It had been months after they had destroyed the mountain. Things had calmed down but there was still at tension between two of the younger generation that landed on Earth before the Arc came crashing down. Wick groans as he walks into the room to find Raven, back tense and shoulder’s tighter than a wire stretched to thin. Her knuckles are white against the table she grips and he knows where she had come from. “Hey Robocop what’s up.”

 

“Go design something Engineer.” Her voice is tired and she doesn't look up at him. Wick holds his sigh back.

 

“Only for you to tell me it’s wrong. Uh uh.” He steps forward, her shoulders are still tight but her jaw isn't clenched. She’s not in explosive territory yet. “So what’s with you Mechanic? Tighten to many bolts.” He smirks. “Or loosen to many?”

 

She swallows but won't look up at him. “I’m fine.”

 

He snorts as he watches her back tighten. “Yeah and I’m a mechanic.”

 

The Mechanic turns to face him, shoulder still taunt, face not quite there yet. “Don’t even joke like that. That’s an insult to all mechanics.”

 

He clutches his chest furrowing his eyebrows. “Hurtful. I think I may need to make a new heart for the one you broke.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “I’d end up having to fix that too.”

 

He grunts. “Hey my designs are perfect.”

 

She barks out a laugh as she pats his shoulder. “Whatever makes you sleep at night Wick.”

 

He pouts before nudging her with his shoulder. “So what’s got you bunched up? Not getting laid.” She rolls her eyes. “Broke your favorite wrench.” He feels her shove against him as her eyes roll again. “Talk with the resident Princess.” Her entire body stiffens and he nods. He knew that was it. “What’d she do this time? Take your wrench? Toy with your brace or fluff your pillows.”

 

Raven clenches her jaw. “She didn’t do anything.”

 

He rolls his eyes before he turns to face. “I may be an engineer but i’m not stupid.” She snort and he scowls at her. “What happened?” She sighs adverting her eyes and he steps forward. “C’mon you’re like they little sister I never wanted. What’s wrong?”

 

“You’d be lucky to call me your sister. Might bring up your rep.” Her shoulders are still tense and he stares at her, not speaking. She shifts under his gaze and he almost smirks. He had her. “Fine. Whatever might as well tell you.” She huffs. “She’s been riding between here and the Commander’s camp.” He stares at her waiting for more. Her eyes flicker to him before her hand uncross and she begins to fiddle with some machinery on the desk. “She came back today and we got in an argument.” Wick says nothing but waits, knowing Raven would stop speaking if he interrupted. “She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in a few days and I flipped on her about it.” She shrugs. “Told her that we didn’t sacrifice everything for her to die from exhaustion or starvation.”

 

“What’d she say?” Wick question softly, keeping his hands from touching her defeated shoulders.

 

Raven grunts as she stares at the component in her hands. “That I wasn't her mother and she could take care of her self.” She spins to look at him eyes blazing. “You haven’t seen her Wick she looks like death.” She clenches her jaw. Clarke had avoided her once the mountain was down. Once she didn’t need Raven anymore and it hurt. The only upside was that she was avoiding Bellamy and Octavia also which meant it wasn't too personal but it still hurt.

 

“How long is she going to be here?” Wick has a idea forming in his head and has to hold back his smirk.

 

“A day or two, she and Kane are discussing something to do with the grounders. Something about what Lexa wants.” Raven grunts out continuing to tweak the component in her hands.

* * *

 

Wick walks into the council room eyes finding Kane. “Hey Mr. Former Chancellor, I need something.”

 

Kane smiles. “It’s not my shoes is it?”

 

Wick smirks. “Not quite but i’ll take them off your hand if you don’t need them.” Kane rolls his eyes and Wick steps closer. “I need you to get Clarke here alone in about fifteen minutes, tell her to wait in here for you.”

 

Kane narrows his eyes. “Why?”

 

“Our resident Mechanic and Princess need to solve some issues.” He shrugs. “Figured I’d speed things up.”

 

Kane sigh, nodding. He had seen the downward spiral. His leg aches in reminder of the bomb. Ever since that night Clarke had gotten worse. Abby hadn't looked the same after that night either. “Okay. Fifteen minutes.” Wick claps him on the back before rushing off to find Raven. She was either going to thank him after this or kill him.

 

He shoves Raven along. “Mechanic I swear if you don’t hurry Sinclair is going to let the Chancellor cut my head off.”

 

She rolls her eyes and presses the lock for the door. It opens with a hiss and her eyes find blonde hair before she is shoved forward into the room. Wick shuts and locks the door with a quiet hiss and beep as she stumbles to keep upright. “You’ll thank me later!” He waves at them through the thin glass before walking away.

 

“WICK!” Raven’s voice echoes throughout the room. “I’m going to kill you.” She clenches her jaw before turning around. Clarke won’t look at her and Raven huffs, sitting in one of the chairs, tapping her good foot in annoyance.

 

They sit there for almost thirty minute before Raven speaks. “What’s your problem?”

 

Blue eyes snap up to look at her. “I don’t have a problem.”

 

“Bull. This is the longest you've been in camp since Mount Weather fell.” Raven stares at Clarke. Watches as her blue eyes cloud before dulling.

 

Clarke stares at Raven before looking down. “I've been helping keep things smooth with the grounders. Lexa trusts me.”

 

Raven presses her hands on the table. “Your running. You’re a coward.”

 

Clarke head snaps up and she glares at Raven. “I am not a coward.”

 

Brown eyes flash and Raven speaks through gritted teeth. “Yes you are. Running from your problems. Hiding from them.”

 

“I am not hiding from my problems.” There is danger in those blue eyes.

 

Raven presses forward, eyes determined. “Really? So there's no reason you won’t talk to me? To Bellamy or Octavia? To Monty? Or your mom?”

 

Clarke eyes flash with emotion and Raven wants to scream finally because those blue eyes had been dull for too long. “You don’t know anything.” Clarke growls out.

 

“I know running when I see it.” Raven stares at Clarke, waiting for some emotion to pop through her mask. For her mask to crack.

 

“Why because you’re so good at it?” Clarke snaps out before her eyes dull again and she runs her hand through her hair. “Sorry. I shouldn't have said that.”

 

“No. Get it out.” Raven stares at her. “Quit being an emotionless robot.”

 

“I am not emotionless.” The words are dull, contradicting the blonde as she stares at Raven.

 

“Really?" Raven snorts out in annoyance. "You couldn't fooled me. You look like a mini Commander.”

 

“Maybe that’s what I need to be.” Clarke speaks lowly, voice broken as she stares at Raven.

 

Raven's eyes flash and the mechanic wants to scream at the blonde. “So you want to be her? Killing your people by a thousand cuts?” Her arms ache at the memory.

 

Clarke clenches her jaw. “Love is weakness.” Clarke speaks lowly before her eyes snap up to meet Raven’s.

 

“Let me guess, she told you that. Newsflash Princess.” Clarke flinches barely and Raven’s eyes wrinkle as she spots the minuscule pain in her eyes before they dull again. “You can’t stop loving people. Doesn't work that way.”

 

Clarke gets up and begins pacing the small room before trying the code. She clenches her jaw before blowing a blonde strand out of her face. This room was smaller than her cell in the Sky-box. She should have known Kane had planned something other than a meeting. Her heart races and hands tremble before she clenches them in a fist and keeps pacing. “It works better if you don’t feel anything Raven. Hurts less.” Clarke’s voice is low.

 

Raven stands up glaring at the healer. “I’d rather hurt from loving someone than not love at all! That’s no life. How can you live like that?”

 

“Its better than the alternative!” Clarke screams out, turning to stare at Raven. “You want to know why I cant look at anyone? Why I can’t stand to be around you guys?” Raven swallows as Clarke stares at her. “I left the forty-eight in the mountain. I wasn't fast enough to get them out. Some of them died in there. Others were used like science experiments.” Raven opens her mouth but Clarke speaks quickly. “No! Let me finish. I sent Bellamy in there without a thought. He went through so much in there because I told him he could go in. So I can’t look them in the eye knowing that I left them in there. I can’t look at Octavia or my mother because my mother hates me.” Raven furrows her eyes and Clarke paces, heart racing and eyes aching. “I got there in time to warm the Ton DC.” The words are low and full of so much guilt. Raven swallows. “Lexa and I escaped so that the Mountain Men would think we died. So we could win the war. I didn’t know if Octavia or Kane made it out until it was over. My mom knows what I did and she was right. I can’t wash anymore blood from my hands. I couldn't even wash Finn’s off.” Blue eyes stares into brown. “I’m sorry if I can’t look at you because I took your only family away from you. I’m done with loving people because it hurts and all I do is cause pain.”

 

“That’s not fair!” Clarke ducks her head, accepting what Raven was bound to say. “You don’t just get to shut everything off because it hurts.” Raven steps forward. “We all hurt Clarke! You don’t get to shut everything off like a coward.” Raven grips the table. “Stop with the self pity act and grow up. We need you not the shell you've been. People died, mourn them and move on. I have.”

 

“I lied to Bellamy and then left Octavia to die in Ton DC!” The words rip from Clarke's throat, blue eyes starting to burn with emotion.

 

“Octavia is alive! We’re alive because of you. So stop with the self-pity and eat some food." Brown eyes are bright as Raven's chest heaves. "Stop with the emotionless Commander act and be our leader. Clarke we need you not your mom or Kane we need _you_.”

 

Clarke slumps down to the ground and tears fall down her face. “I’m scared.”

 

Raven sits down next to her. “Why?”

 

“I don’t want to let anyone else in. I can’t lose anyone else." The words crack as they leave her throat. "My dad died. Wells. I killed Finn and I lost my mom. I killed so many people Raven, my hands are stained in red.” Clarke looks down at said appendages staring at them as if her eyes can burn away the deaths.

 

Raven swallows thickly. “Then they’re stained in red. Nothing will change that. You need to accept that and do what you think is right. Stop punishing yourself.”

 

Clarke chokes out a wet laugh. “God you sound like Lexa.”

 

Raven grunts and turns her eyes to the floor. “I’d say she’s smart but she told you love is weakness when it’s not.”

 

“I can’t lose anyone else Raven." Clarke shakes her head sadly. "I might break.”

 

“Clarke.” Raven turns to look at her. “You’re already broken. All of us are. Ain't no fixing that. We can build a brace and mend it but there isn't fixing it. We’ll keep breaking Clarke.” Brown eyes look over the blonde. “But people we love will help us not crash and burn.”

 

Clarke laughs wetly. “And how do I love again? Flip a switch?”

 

Raven stares into blue eyes. “How’d you stop loving?”

 

Clarke swallows and tears fall down her face. “Thank you Raven.”

 

Raven leans her shoulder against the blondes, can feel it trembling. “No problem.”


	4. Secret Relationship: Clarke/Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke/Octavia- Clarke knew Bellamy would throw a fit if he knew about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mention in this story.

No one knew how it happened, not even Clarke and Octavia, but somehow the two girl had come together. Nights spent protecting Jasper and helping Octavia with her leg had lead up to one explosive moment. Clarke was pacing and mumbling about something, she can’t remember what, only that it annoyed her. And that it was an easily fixed problem when Octavia had grab her by the back of her head and kissed her. Clarke had melted into it. Fingers winding up Octavia’s sides to find her hair. Octavia smirks against her lips. “Who knew kissing a princess could feel like that.” Blue eyes flutter open to look into amused yet hooded green. “I should shut you up like that more often.”

Clarke snorts. “Not in front of Bellamy.”

Octavia scrunches her nose. “No. Not in front of Bell.” She drops a kiss on Clarke cheek. “But his face would be priceless Princess.” Clarke stands there dumbfounded when Jasper looks up.

He stares at her. “I hope that wasn't a pain induced hallucination.” Clarke lets out a quiet laugh and hands him some more tea. He grins up at her, eyes bright.

The next time it happens Clarke is treating one of the others. He had broken his arm and she has blood covering her and her hands are shaky as she exits the drop-ship. Bellamy nods to her and then she makes it to the river, scrubbing her hands as hard as she can while staring at them. Never before had she done something like that by herself. Usually her mom was there to help if anything went wrong. “Careful, the water might not be safe.” There is a teasing lit in the girl’s voice.

Clarke swallows. “I don’t think the river’s big enough to have the snake creature.”

“No but it does have something as dangerous.” Clarke looks over the clear water and finds nothing but the girl’s words have something to them that sets her hairs on end.

“And what is that?” Clarke’s voice is low as she continues to scrub the blood away from her hand, cleaning her nails.

There a soft chuckle and then a body slamming into hers. “ME!” Octavia’s voice is loud and their bodies splash into the cold river water. Clarke splutters and wipes the water from her face as she turns to look at Octavia. “What?” The girl shrugs, tan shoulder visible under her tank top. She was in her underwear and tank top again and Clarke felt envious. Her clothes were soaked all the way through. Jacket, boots and all. “You looked a little down, figured the princess needed cheering up.”

“My boot’s are soaked Octavia.” Clarke glares down at the offending items that feel heavy against her legs.

Octavia smirks. “Guess I should apologize.” She grabs the back of Clarke’s head and they are kissing. Suddenly Clarke doesn’t mind the water lapping at her. Clarke doesn’t know how long they kiss, just that her jacket is on the bank and her hands on Octavia’s thighs as the girl slips her tan hands up Clarke’s shirt when they hear a rustle in the bush. Octavia groans in annoyance. “Why do fun things always get interrupted.”

* * *

It’s late and they’re in Clarke tent, hands insistent and breaths coming in pants. “We can't let Bellamy find out.”

Octavia sucks on Clarke’s collar bone. “i really don’t want to talk about him when i’m doing this.” She bites down and Clarke moans, fingers weaving through dark hair. “Why are you even thinking about him?”

Clarke moans lowly again before pulling Octavia up into a kiss. “Because i’m rather fond of living.”

Octavia trails kisses down Clarke’s throat, fingers dancing against her stomach. “He’s just over-protective. Beside I wouldn't let him hurt you.” Clarke hums in agreement and Octavia smirks as she drags another strangled moan from the girl, her knee hitting the doctor just right. “I’m rather fond of the sounds you make.” Hooded blue eyes open to stare into green before Clarke is rolling them over and kissing Octavia thoroughly. They could keep this a secret as long as they needed.


	5. Bodyswap: Clarke/Costia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kostia/Clarke- somehow Clarke manages upon an ancient ritual ground that manages to bring Kostia's spirit back. The only problem is that the spirit inhabits her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Clarke had been running from a creature, it's sharp claws having already dug into her shoulder. She, Lexa and her guard had stumbled upon it and taken off in different direction. Her chest aches as she finds the building. She shoves the door open and pants as she shuts it. Her blood drips on the floor, filling cracks and crevices. Her lungs aching. She turns and her blood runs cold. No. She had stopped seeing him. His face isn't as grim as it first was and he grins at her, eyes soft. “Finn? What are you doing?” The words spill out of her mouth without her consent.

 

He tilts his head, eyes finding the blood on the floor. "You summoned us." He smiles at her, features soft and sad. "I’m waiting on you to forgive yourself." His hands are shoved into his pocket and there's not a drop of blood on him.

 

Tears prick her eyes. "You're really here?" She swallows, throat tight.

 

His eyes are sad as he stares at her. "My spirit is."

 

Clarke stumbles back, what was going on? Was she hallucinating? Did the blood loss cause this? "Why?"

 

He sighs low in his throat as he stares at her. "You need to forgive yourself. You let me go. You may have sent me away the night you spoke to the Commander but you need to forgive yourself." His soft eyes beg her to understand.

 

She shakes her head gritting her teeth as her eyes water. "I killed you." Self-loathing and hatred in her voice.

 

He sighs again. "You gave me mercy Princess. You do what is right and needed by our people." He stares at her like he used to, his eyes trusting but full of pain. "Forgive yourself. Let the guilt go." She shakes her head, heart aching. How could she forgive herself for killing him? For taking him away from Raven?

 

Finn turns suddenly and smiles as he sees someone coming. A girl no older than Clarke steps forward. Dark black hair cascading down her back. Bright green eyes bore into Clarke's own. “You are the Sky Commander?” Her voice echos around the room and Finn smiles at them before his body vanishes. Clarke's heart aches. The woman steps forward moving closer to Clarke, soft green eyes apologetic. “I am sorry for this but I need to borrow your body. You are the only one whose been here in years. The only one to sacrifice blood.” Clarke feels the breath leave her as the woman steps forward, hands touching Clarke until the room spins and suddenly everything goes black. Clarke comes to only to find that she is still in the temple. Her head swims and stomach lurches.

 

She can hear footsteps and can't move when suddenly the door is opened but no one comes in. “Clarke?” Lexa’s voice is worried and Clarke tries to open her mouth make a sound but nothing comes out until Lexa shakily steps forward. She doesn’t look up from the slightly bloody floor until her eyes find boots. The Commander swallows before slowly making her way to the blonde. “Clarke?”

 

Blue eyes look over her and Clarke feels her hand moving up to touch the Commander’s face but she isn't trying to. Her muscle continue even though she tries to stop them. It isn't her moving. _“Calm Sky Commander, I am simply borrowing you. You will have control once I speak to Leksa._ ” The voice is calming against her panic but Clarke tries to yell and stop her hand but she cant control her body. Clarke watches as Lexa looks at her in confusion. Clarke/The Woman’s fingers trail across Lexa’s cheek. “Leksa.” Lexa takes a sharp intake of air. Staring at Clarke in shock. Clarke can feel her lips tremble into a small smile. “Sweet Leksa.” Clarke's voice is a soft coo. Almost unrecognizable.

 

She watches as Lexa’s face seems to freeze, eyes watering. “Kostia?” Clarke is suddenly thrown from her body and watches from a distance as Kostia moves her hands down Lexa’s cheeks. Her heart aches and her head swims as she looks at her own body. “How?” Lexa leans into the touch as she question Kostia. Clarke feels someone come beside her, she looks up. Finn stands near her and then her dad is there. Wells. She looks at them and tears fill her eyes. Her hand grabs her father's and he pulls her into a hug. She can smell him. She then grabs Wells and hugs him tightly, breathing in his familiar scent as she cries into his shoulder. He rubs her back in that all to familiar way and she can almost fool herself into thinking her best friend is alive.

Kostia grips Lexa’s jaw, finger soft yet firm. “You ache my sweet.”

 

“You were taken from me to soon.” Lexa leans into the touch, eyes closed.

 

“It was as the gods decided. There was nothing to do.” Fingers tug at a small braid, lips twitching into a soft half grin before turning sad. “You shut your heart off my love.” Kostia stares at Lexa, eyes full of anguish.

 

“I had to. It hurt. Love is weakness. I am weak.” Lexa’s eyes blaze and Clarke watches the scene as her father's hand rests on her shoulder. Wells plays with a bishop in his hands, soft eyes on Clarke.

 

Atom comes up slowly, fading into existence as his hand grips hers. “Thank you.” Clarke pulls the boy into a hug, he died to soon. She looks him over. He seems to be perfectly healthy and before she can says anything he is gone, a soft smile on his lips. Clarke looks around, sees the phantom flickers of other people but her father, Finn and Wells remain by her side as they look over her. She can feel her head swimming and head aching in pain but can’t explain it.

 

Kostia sighs lowly, hands cupping Lexa’s face. “Love is strength my love. You know this. You felt it.”

 

“You were my weakness.” The words are pained as Lexa leans into the touch of her lost lover.

 

Clarke's body's blue eyes are sad as Kostia looks through them. “I was yours Leksa. Only yours. You need to let me go. Move on. None of it was your fault my love.” Fingers bush her Leksa jaw, gently. Reverently.

 

“Because I was the commander you were targeted!” Her eyes blaze in self loathing and anger

 

“No, I died because the Ice Queen thought she could take the Woods Clan. It was her fault, not your own." She smiles softly at the look on her Leksa's face. "I love you Leksa. I know you love me. But let the guilt go. Let the pain go. Love again.”

 

“I can't!” Leksa screams out, eyes pained and full of tears. “I love you. I miss you.” Her eyes threaten to burst with tears. “I don’t want you to go again. I can’t lose you.”

 

“I can’t steal this girl's body." Kostia smiles in the sad way one does when they know they won't see their loved one again. "It is her own.”

 

“I can't lose you again." Lexa's lips tremble and her eyes are bright with tears. "I just got you back Kostia. Please don't leave me again.”

 

“I never left you.” Fingers press into Lexa armor, above her heart and Lexa feels warmth. “Love again, it will make you stronger.”

 

“I can't have anyone else." The brunette girl shakes her head defiantly. "Only you.”

 

Kostia's smile is sad as she brushes a kiss to Lexa's cheek. “You will die lonely and bitter then." Her words are sad and broken. "Don't make me an anchor sweetling. Love me but learn to love again. You've been lost for too many years.” Her voice begs yet commands Lexa to listen.

 

Lexa shakes her head. “You've been gone for three winters.” So long since she was lost but to soon.

 

Kostia pulls her beloved into her, hands soothing along her back. “And you've been lost for three. Love me as you wish but let me and let the guilt go.”

 

Lexa shakes her head again. In here, with Kostia there is no Commander, only Leksa. “I don’t want you to go.” Blue eyes begs and plead.

 

Kostia brushes a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, eyes broken “The sky-fallen needs her body back.”

 

Lexa looks up to see a barely visible Clarke tucked into a man’s arms. The murder stands near her as well as a dark skinned young man. Behind her are hundreds of people milling about. A little girl with guilt ridden eyes and three hundred warriors as well as many more. “Clarke.”

 

Clarke looks up. “Lexa.” Clarke speaks lowly, voice cracking. Lexa can’t hear what she said but she can read the lips. The way they curve around her name. Was this why Kostia had taken over the blonde’s body? Clarke looks to her dad, pulling him into a hug. Sobbing into his arms. “I don’t want to leave you.”

He sighs. “Clarke, I love you. I always will, but you need to go back to living." He hugs her tighter, fingers gripping her tightly. "You can't stay here. Your people need you. Your mom needs you.”

 

“I miss you.” She sobs into his shoulder. "Everyday."

 

Tears fall down his face as he brushes her hair from her face. “I know. But it’s time for you to go. The living must let the dead rest.”

 

“Will you be here if I come back?” Her voice is hopeful and Lexa turns to Kostia, hands gripping soft fingers as she asks the same thing. The girl shakes her head. Clarke blonde curls moving and Lexa has to remind herself that she can see Kostia in there. She can see it in her eyes. In the way Kostia holds herself. Clarke isn't the same and never will be Kostia.

 

“No. I’m sorry. I love you.” He hugs her tight and Well hugs her again. Finn smiles softly and suddenly they are gone. Ripped from her.

 

Kostia kisses Lexa’s cheek again before smiling solemnly. “Goodbye my sweet love.”

 

“Kostia.” Her voice cracks. “Goodbye my love.” Fingers grip the stolen hands until Clarke body goes limp.

 


	6. Ace character: Harper/Clarke and mention of Monroe/Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Harper discuss some things while Clarke cares for the gunner's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Clarke peels back the gauze covering Harper. The gunner winces and shifts away in pain. “Sorry.” Clarke’s words are a quietness that soothes Harper. Too long they hadn't had their leaders. Bellamy’s booming voice and Clarke’s soothing one. Harper feels her body relax and find blue eyes staring intently at her hip. “They didn’t disinfect the drill did they?” The words are harsh, angry and Harper swallows at the memories of the drill.

 

“I don’t know.” She shakes her head. “I don’t think so. They didn’t seem to worried about it. The doctor just wanted the bone marrow.” Harper shivers and Clarke rests her hand on the girls shoulder, calming her. The wounded gunner offers the healer a trembling smile. “I was in there the longest. They just kept drilling.” Her words shake and Harper tries to swallow away the lasting fear and pain. 

 

Clarke clenches her jaw in anger. “You’re lucky you can walk. I’d kill her if she wasn't gone.” The words shock Harper. Before the mountain Clarke spoke of not killing people.

 

“Jasper made sure she died.” Harper winces in pain as Clarke cleans the wounds. “We stood there and watched as radiation got her.”

 

“She should have suffered more." The words sound foreign coming from Clarke's lips but they comfort the gunner. "Killing our friends. Drilling into you. Killing Lexa’s people.” Blue eyes flash with steel. “They should have suffered more.”

 

Harper manages a soft grin. “They’re dead. We’re free. Be glad for that.”

 

Clarke stares at Harper, looking at her face. Taking it in before they hear a deep moan. Clarke rolls her eyes and Harper wrinkles her nose. “It’s  Fox and Monroe. ” Clarke looks over to the tent wall. They were currently in Harper’s tent which happened to be right by Monroe’s. “Apparently they don’t know how to be quiet.”

 

Harper rolls her eyes. “They've been at it since we came back. I swear i’m thinking about sleeping in the grounder’s camp or bunking with Miller instead of near them. I don’t understand how they can have sex all the time.”

 

Clarke shrugs. “They missed one another. Bound to happen.”

 

Harper grunts as Clarke tapes the gauze down. “Don’t really see the point of it.” Clarke tilts her head to the side in question. “Sex.”

 

Clarke stares at her, face blank. “To reproduce.” The words are monotone and Harper wonders when Clarke could joke like that. She was so different than the last time she saw the blonde. They both were.

 

Harper rolls her eyes and shoves against the healer’s shoulder. “i know that and Monroe or Fox are missing some key parts if they want to reproduce.”

 

Clarke laughs slightly and Harper grins. It had been a while since they’d seen Clarke laugh. Blue eyes spark. “I think they’re just making up for lost time. Human’s can be very sexual creatures.”

 

Harper snorts. “Not me. I’m cool with making out and cuddling bu-” Her eyes widen. “Shit that wasn't suppose to come out. Now you think i’m weird.” Harper tilts her head down clenching her jaw at her own stupid mouth for opening.

 

Clarke shakes her head and they hear Fox moan Monroe’s name and they both wince. “How bout we get out of here first.” She swings Harper’s arm around her shoulder and they make their way from the tent. “And your completely normal. Some people like to express love through sex. Others don’t. Some like no emotional connections and others need it. Doesn't mean your wrong or anything, just you. You can kiss as many people as you want and not have sex at all.”

 

Harper grunts as they exit the gate and make it to Clarke’s tent. It sits outside Camp Jaha, a few more are near it and Harper knows she’ll move her tent out here when she can walk more than two feet by herself. “Why do you know all this.”

 

“I went to the library. I read a lot.” Blue eyes look down and then Harper sits down with a grunt, dragging the blonde with her.

 

“Dang." Harper grunts out as she shifts to find a comfortable position. "Wish I would have read the book. Roma talked about sex so much I assumed something was wrong with me.”

 

Clarke hums as she stares at the sky. “Nothing wrong with you. People will accept you. The hundred will accept you.” Blue eyes find Harper’s. “We’re family. Family is family no matter what.” Clarke wraps her arms around her knees, resting her chin on it.

 

Harper watches the healer. “Family loves family no matter what either.” The wounded gunner watches the blonde's shoulders tighten and chin dip. Whatever had happened while they were stuck in Mt. Weather and Clarke was out here had broken the healer. “We came down here with no family and now we have forty brothers and sisters.”


	7. Rivals to Lover: Lexa/Kostia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being rivals Lexa and Kostia manage to meet one another many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Lexa clenches her jaw as they ride to the south west. They were off to battle with the River people. The one’s who swam like fish and threw spears quicker than a snake striking. Anya rides behind Lexa, dark blonde hair pulled back from her face and bow held tightly in her left hand. Anya was the best archer they had. Able to shoot three arrows in under a few seconds. Lexa was more of a front-line warrior. Taking her sword and swiftly defeating any enemy with her agility and speed. Beside her road Gustus, her long time friend and guard. At fifteen winters Lexa was growing into her body and had been training under Anya since she was seven. The Commander had chosen her young and Anya, as the Commander’s head General, had taken over until Lexa was of age and ability to lead.

Lexa shouts out the order to halt and like magic all movement ceases. The forest is silent and Lexa shifts on her horse before slipping off the dark mare. Her warriors follow her lead and Anya shifts atop her chestnut color mare before clenching her jaw and letting her feet touch the forest floor.  _“In the trees.”_  Lexa smirks. Oh how she loved watching warriors faces when her own dropped from the branches.  _“Anya, follow me. Shoot anyone who can throw.”_

Lexa watches as Anya’s lips twitch. “ _You want me to shoot them all?”_

Lexa rolls her eyes at her former mentor’s tone. Anya had a way of teasing her that irked her. The woman was twenty summers and harsher than even the coldest winter. _“Go.”_  The Commander’s voice is tinged in almost childlike annoyance and out of the corner of her eye the brunette spots Anya’s twitching lips before the woman is scaling a tree.  _“Tree-rat.”_   The words are soft from the young girls lips but the archer hears them, letting an arrow fly until it notches itself near Lexa’s foot. The Commander smirks before putting her metaphorical mask on. Her face is clean of any emotion. The laughter in her eyes gone. The twitch of her lip hidden. She, Gustus and five other warriors walk to the spot they know the battle will take place. Lexa’s trained ears can’t even hear her mentor or the others jumping from branch to branch. Tree to tree.

Thirty warriors stand by the river’s edge. Not crossing it yet. Lexa clenches her jaw. The treeline stopped twenty feet from the rivers edge. The river people may be smarter than she thought. Their skin is kissed by the sun and their hair is darker than the night. They loosely hold their spears and Lexa wants to rush forward but knows the second she and her warriors move from the treeline they lose their advantage. They were tree people for a reason. Lexa keeps her stance ready but lose. No reason to let them think she was worried. Beside her Gustus wears a wolf skull mask, teeth sharp and tipped in red. His beard hasn't grown far enough to peak out under it but she knows he looks terrifying. This is what the Woods Clan were known for. Being ruthless fighters. Masks covering their face. Lexa wears no mask but her eyes are surrounded by black that trails down her cheeks and the gear on her forehead. “ _Your people challenged ours?!”_  Lexa’s voice echoes around the trees and the river.

A man stands tall. Hair darker and eyes bright.  _“Your people do not deserve the forest.”_

“ _And yours do?”_  Lexa’s voice drips with emotion that normally causes Anya’s teeth to grind when directed at her. Lexa knows it annoys warriors.

_“We need the land. Your people are getting weak. These Mountain Men stealing you.”_   The man, she recognizes him now. His name is Konan, he is the chieftain of the River Clan's son. 

Lexa tilts her head fingers toying with her knife in an almost bored gesture.  _“You could deal with the Mountain Men?”_  She speaks in that tone again and knows it annoys the man when his jaw clenches and his fist tightens around the spear in his hand.  _“The land is ours. If you try to march we will kill you all.”_

He scoffs and Lexa spots a girl behind him. No older than she. The girl has hair darker than the night and green eyes that glare at Lexa. Her fingers are loose around her spear but the look she sends Lexa would make grown men flinch. Lexa just smirk and the girl’s face twitches in anger.  _“Brother, she is the Commander.”_  Her voice is not soft like Lexa thought it would be. It was low, scratchy. Raspy.

The man tilts his head, silently appraising Lexa. The brunette stares him down, her own green eyes staring defiantly into the man’s light brown. He smirks.  _“Kill them all._ ” His eyes flicker to his sister briefly.  _“You or I will kill her._ ” With a twitch of his fingers a spear is cutting through the air. It strikes one of her warriors and Lexa cracks her neck. Stepping forward. Her men smirk and then she, Gustus and the remaining four are rushing forward, swords drawn.

Lexa can feel Anya’s glare on her back as the thirty river warriors smirk in triumph. As if they already won. Lexa lashes her sword into a flying spear and raises her left hand, dropping it quickly. Arrows fly from the trees and she hears shouts as ten of the river warriors are shot down. Good. The odds were better now. Lexa slips past most of the river warriors, digging her sword behind a knee as she runs past, heading for the man and the girl. The clear leaders. The man heads for her but Gustus intercepts him and Lexa rolls her eyes at her friend before she clashes her sword into a wooden spear. The dark haired girl holding it is barely shorter than Lexa herself and the leader smirks. The girl had fire. This would be fun. The spear head cuts into Lexa’s arm and the brunette growls. No one had scarred her in a long time. Her sword flies like a swift arrow as she moves it in concession. At a speed most would fail to keep up with. The infuriating girl in front of her just grins as she blocks every hit. She is entirely focused on the girl. On taking this infuriating chieftain's daughter down.

Lexa feels a spear head bury itself into her shoulder and she stumbles before an arrow flies past her and take the spear throwing warrior down. The girl Lexa had been fighting jumps into the river as another arrow flies at her. The river people duck under water swim downstream as arrows fly after them. Lexa looks around the fallen bodies. Four of them were her own warriors.  _“Gather the dead.”_  Leaving Anya and the others in the tree was a good plan. 

They ride back that night and the healer rips the spear head from Lexa’s shoulder with a shake of her head. Anya scowls from where she leans in the doorway. She doesn’t speak until they are back in Lexa’s tent. “ _You are lucky I shot the man.”_

Lexa clenches her jaw as she takes off the rest of her armor. “ _I was fine.”_

Her mentor. Her only family left clenches her own jaw in anger, eyes tight as they stare at the young girl.  _“You were focused on the girl.”_

_“She kept up with my sword."_  The words are annoyed as she begins to clean her armor.  _"No-one keeps up with me.”_

Anya clenches her jaw. _“Lexa you could have died.”_

Lexa shrugs her shoulder like she used to when her dad would yell at her for jumping the fences. “ _The Commander spirit would have found another.”_

Anya steps forward, crowding her former second. “ _We are coming up to war Lexa. We don’t have time to train another Commander. You need to live.”_

Green eyes flash as she stares at her mentor. “I _will fight till my dying breath. You need not worry.”_

Anya sighs, crossing her arm.  _“You are too head strong Commander.”_

_“I wonder who taught me that?”_  The brunette smirks at her blonde teacher. Watches as the woman sighs and stands up straighter.

Brown eyes are filled with something Lexa couldn't name. It reminded her of her mother. Before she was lost to the reapers. “ _Be careful. The river people are not to be underestimated.”_

* * *

The next time they meet it’s with fifty warriors from the river clan and thirty from the Woods. Lexa is fighting a brute of a River Clan warrior and a spear stops her sword from driving into his throat. Lexa scowls and throws her dagger as she slams her sword into the girl’s spear. Green eyes darken as blood splatters over the two of them from the now dead warrior.  _“For a Commander you are weak._ ” The girls voice causes Lexa’s jaw to clench.

_“I am strong.”_  She slams her sword down, managing to break through the wooden spear. The girl’s eyes widen and then she smirks, twirling both pieces in her hands.  _“You will die for that insult._ ” Lexa pounces forward sword driving through the girl's defenses.

The wooden half with the spear head manages to stop her sword from digging into the girl's side and Lexa feels the other half slam into her ribs. She grunts, and jumps back a few inches, glaring at the girl.  _"You are small for a Commander."_  The words are taunting and Lexa clenches her jaw.

Breathing in deeply like Anya had taught her to control her emotion.  _"I am small but I am strong."_  The words come out in a growl as Lexa continues to try and break through the River girl's defenses. Lexa feel a body slam into hers and before she knows it she is pinned below a large man.

She spits in his face after his fist rains down on her.  _"She is mine Tritan!"_  The girl growls out as the battle rages on around them.

Anya nor Gus will let her live this down. The man smirks. He has her hands pinned under his knees and is resting on her hips, hand on her throat.  _"Maybe I want to be known as taking out the Commander."_ He leers down at her. _"Sure is a pretty little thing."_

_"Go fuck a Reaper!"_  She spits her blood into his face and then slams her forehead into his own when he leans down to growl at her. She feels the weight shift from her hands and she yanks them out, pulling her knee up and hitting him between the legs as her left hand steals the knife on his thigh and drives it through his throat. " _Bastard!_ " She rolls under him and then tackles the girl with the night colored hair. The girl slams her head under Lexa's chin as they fight to win. The Commander taste blood in her mouth again as the liquid fills her mouth. She spits onto the ground beside the girl. The  Woods Clan Leader pins the girl down, holding her hands above her head as she pants.  _"No one makes me bleed as much as you."_  Lexa licks her lips clean of her own blood as she struggles to catch her breath. _  
_

" _I make you bleed because you think you are invincible."_  The girl's green eyes stare defiantly into Lexa's own and Lexa tilts her head.

" _Aren't I?_  " Lexa smirks, lips quirking up on the left side. " _I'm the Commander, my spirit will live forever._ "

The girl tilts her head before a feral grin tugs across her lips, dimple showing on her left side.  _"The Commander lives but you die. Doesn't that scare you?"_

Lexa furrows her eyes and then finds herself on her back, knife pressed into her throat. Lexa scowls at her, voice cracking in anger.  _"Death is not the end. Kill me and there will be another."_

_"But none like you. You will die."_  She stares at Lexa as she digs the knife below her chin.  _"Don't you want to live?"_ Lexa furrows her eyes at the odd question before the girl is tackled off of her. Gus pants as he jerks Lexa into an upright position, blood dripping from his head.

Both sides pull back, Lexa climbing onto her horse before looking back at the other girl retreating. It had been a draw. The River Clan calling it's remaining warriors back. Lexa chose not to chase after them. Her warriors were tired. They hadn't had time to get up the trees and shoot the first wave down.

Back at her tent Anya paces.  _"That girl messes with your head!"_  Brown eyes are full of anger. More anger than Lexa had even seen in them. " _You were pinned below her. I don't want you fighting her again. Both time you were almost killed._ "

Lexa sets her armor down even as she wants to throw it.  _"I am not dead nor was I close to death. She was not killing me._ "

Rage filled brown eyes blaze as Anya turns to faced her second.  _"Not killing you?! She had a knife to your throat. If Gustus would not have tackled her you would be dead. Many are questioning your ability to lead after this._ "

Lexa clenches her jaw.  _"I have proven myself capable to lead. The girl was asking me questions. She was not going to kill me until I gave them. I would have a knife through her throat had Gustus not interfered."_

Anya glares at her, face twisted like Lexa had never seen before.  _"You will not face her again. Her almost killing you twice is too close. Do not engage her again."_

Lexa steps forward, shoulder straightening and eyes blazing.  _"I am the Commander, not you. If I want to engage the girl I will. The next time I see her in battle I will kill her."_  She turns as she begins to peel off the rest of her armor. " _Leave me to think Anya."_ Anya clenches her jaw but bows her head before leaving with tight controlled steps. Lexa clenches her jaw as she stares at her hands.

* * *

 

Lexa knows there are scouts of the River Clan checking out her forest. She sends Gustus and two other warriors to catch them as she follows another's trail. She sees blood and evidence of a struggle. A pantha either killed a bora or one of the scouts. She follows the trail stealthily before she spots familiar dark hair. Pained green eyes look up to meet Lexa's. The girl groans in defeat and her eyes roam to her left, where five feet away a spear rests in the pantha's side.  _"What are you waiting for? Kill me?"_ The words are low and angry. Defeated as the girl presses her hand into her shoulder.

Lexa tilts her head to the side as she walks forward, sword in her right hand.  _"Don't you want to live?"_  

The girl furrows her brows as she looks up to catch Lexa's eyes.  _"I am your enemy. Why let me live?"_

Lexa clenches her jaw as her mind races. She sheaths her sword with a deep inhalation.  _"I will kill you in battle._ " Lexa's words are a low gruff sound as she takes her knife and cuts into her undershirt. " _Warriors do not die from animal wounds. They die in battle where they belong. I would rather kill you in battle than in mercy._ " She pulls the girl's hand away and begins to tie the cloth tightly around the bite wound on her right shoulder and then the claw marks on her left leg. _"So I will help you. But when we fight again we forget about this."_

Green eyes stare up at her in confusion. She holds out her hand and Lexa pulls her to her feet. The girl keeps a tight grip on her forearm.  _"Thank you._ " She smirks but it is softer than before, the dimple deeper.  _"I look forward to battle again._ " 

Lexa feels her lips twitch. " _You won't make me bleed next time."_  The girl laughs before she releases Lexa's arm and is then walking away, gait slow and broken as she picks up her spear and leaves. Lexa shakes her head before staring down at the pantha. Her lips twitch and then she is dragging it back to camp. Cheers ringing throughout it when they see the dark creature. Its fur was a dark as the river girl's hair. The pelt rests in her room after that day.

* * *

 The fog horn sounds and Lexa looks up from where she was tracking another scout. She scans her eyes across the forest, looking for a marker before she is tearing off through the forest, feet light and noiseless. She looks around frantically for the marker of the hidden hole when she slams into someone. She spits out dirt from her mouth and rolls to her feet. Dark hair is tangled with sticks as the other girl stands. Her green eyes are frantic and Lexa grabs her hand and drags the confused girl after her. The girl follows without question, feet not as quiet as Lexa's own.  _"What is this?!"_

Lexa looks around for the marker when she sees it she jerks harshly on the girls arm.  _"Acid fog. It kills when it touches us."_  She rips open the hatch door and shoves the girl through before jumping down herself. Pulling the door shut she shoves the river girl until they are tucked in the far back corner. Lexa pants. She can't remember if this was one of the compromised ones or not.

_"What do we do?"_  The words are worried and she pants into Lexa's shoulder.

_"Quiet. This hole may contain Reapers."_  The silence is eery and then Lexa lets out a relieved sigh as she hears nothing else. Her fingers feel around before she lights a torch. Green eyes take in the pictures on the wall. She slides down into a sitting position.  _"We are safe. Lincoln has claimed this hole."_

The other girl stares at the sketches before sliding down opposite of Lexa.  _"What is Lincoln and why is this hole claimed?"_

Lexa looks over the girl, finding nothing wrong sans the blistering across her right arm.  _"Lincoln a second of a friend of my mentor. He claimed the hole and cleansed it of any Reaper presence. You were touched by the fog?"_ The girl nods her head slowly, wincing and Lexa passes her her water skin and a cloth.  _"You did not get touched too bad. Dump the water over it. It breaks the blisters and kills the poison."_

The girl does as she's told, face never changing even though Lexa knows the pain is unbearable.  _"My men. They are all dead. It touched me and I told them to run. They headed for the river."_  Green eyes stare up at Lexa, the river girl's raspy voice full of anguish. " _We were invading. Most of our warriors were here."  
_

Lexa clenches her haw before sighing. " _Enough talk of war. I hear about it enough."_

The river girl tilts her head back against the wall, sighing as she closes her eyes. " _How is it being the Commander?"_

Lexa ducks her head, clenching her jaw again. _"I rule my people. I am proud."  
_

Green eyes bore into Lexa's own. They hold curiosity. Something Lexa hadn't seen in the girl's eyes before. " _But what is it like?"_

Lexa sighs as she stares at the drawings over the wall.  _"Lincoln has time between training to come here. He escapes and draws. I have been trained since I was seven winters. All I have done is train and go over strategies. It is lonely. All I have is my mentor."_  She doesn't look at the girl.  _"What is the river like?"_

She hears a throaty chuckle.  _"Our rivers move swifter than your own. Our fish more plentiful. I have no reason why my father wants your land. Though the trees look amusing."_  Green eyes look over Lexa's.  _"Can you climb like a tree-rat also?"_

Lexa splutters out a laugh and it is the first time she had felt free in a long time.  _"Not as well as my mentor. She was born for the trees. Can you hold your breath longer than five clicks?"_

The girl laughs again, face losing it's hard edge.  _"My grandfather, the chieftain before my father, made it to nine clicks before."_  Green eyes brighten in pride.  _"I've made it to seven clicks before. Father was proud but I almost drown. Brother had challenged me."_  The dimple shows again as she smirks. _"I do not back down."_

They continue to discuss their childhoods when the horn bellows five times. Lexa stands. " _The fog is gone_." Green eyes lose the light they had gained in the cave.  _"We forget this when we battle again. We are warriors."_  Lexa climbs out of the hole and the girl follows after her. They both look back at different times before vanishing into the trees.

* * *

The council of village elders demand Lexa go to the River Clan and decimate their enemies. Keep them out of the woods. Lexa paces in her own tent as Anya watches on.  _"I am the Commander. I do not take orders from elders. She growls out, heart racing. They doubted her abilities like they always had. That had to be it._

Anya shakes her head. " _No. But they do provide us with warriors. If we do not heed their wishes you may lose their support. When you are older and have won more battles you can tell them no. For now you must think smart."_

Green eyes blaze as she spins to face her mentor. " _They have always doubted me. They think I can't defend my own home. My woods."_

Anya stares at the girl. So much pressure on such young shoulders.  _"Prove them wrong then._ "

" _We attack tomorrow. We kill all the river_  warriors." Her tone is full of rage. Finality. _"Send a message to the other Clans. These are our Woods! Our trees!"_

The ride to the River territory is swift and Lexa can feel Gustus' worry. Knew he was trying to read her face but it was like stone. Hard and angry.  _"A third to the trees. The rest march with me."_ They leave the horses and walk silently until the treeline. A large group waits there. Slightly larger in numbers than Lexa's own. She finds green eyes across the river and swallows before staring at the girl's brother. The glare to one another before they nod at the same time. Lexa drops her left hand and her warriors tear forward as arrows rain down from the sky.

The fight is brutal. Lexa doesn't meet with the river girl again. Choosing instead to fight the other river warriors. Blood flows down the river and drenches the dirt. The time is rough and then Lexa feels a man throw her into the river before he holds her head under. She struggles against him before taking her knife and slicing into his hand. He let out a scream before ripping the knife away with brute force and stabs her in the stomach with it before bashing her head repeatedly with his fist. She feels her face split open and knows the Commander's spirit will choose someone better next time. The spirit learns from it's mistakes.

Lexa feels the hard ground bite into her back as she is thrown on land, her own knife in her stomach jars painfully. Her eyes flutter open and she knows she should have listened to her gut and waited at home instead of listening to the villagers elders and coming here. She moves her eyes to find Anya pined to a tree by a spear and Gustus fighting three warriors at once. She tilts her chin up when she spots the chieftain's son walking towards her, spear in his hand as she rolls to her feet. She would not give his the satisfaction of killing her on the ground. She was a fighter. She would give him a few scars to remember her by.

He stares at her eyes hard but full of emotion. She looked so young. The warpaint gone from her face, blood replacing it. He had to do it. His father wanted those lands. He pulls back his arm and Lexa stands tall. Defiantly. Suddenly there is a body in front of her own and dark hair obscuring her vision. The river girl stands in front of Lexa.  _“Don't. We can stop the fighting.”_

_“Sister."_  He shakes his head. He should have known. The way she wouldn't fight the young Commander in this battle.  _"We are warriors we don't stop fighting.”_

The girl shakes her head and Lexa stands taller, stepping to be out from behind the girl as she glares defiantly at the brother. The girl's strong arm comes to shove against her chest, keeping her back from her brother.  _“You can't kill her.”_

_“She is their leader._ " He clenches his jaw as he tightens his hand on the spear. Around him the fighting has stopped as they watch the scene unfold.  _"I will to get their lands. It will weaken them. Father wants this.”_

The river girl swallows, raspy voice loud but breaking as she stares into her brother's light brown eyes.  _"I call the blood pact.”_

He shakes his head as he swallows thickly, eyes betrayed. “ _No. If you do this you can't come home. Ever.”_  His words are angry yet broken. He knows he can't change her mind.

She straightens her shoulders, standing taller.  _“I call forth the blood pact. As the daughter of the chieftain I hold the blood right!”_  Her words echo around the battle ground and her warriors stare at their princess in shock.

_“Fall back warriors!_ ” Her brother screams out. He swallows.  _“Blood demands blood.”_  He drive his spear through her right shoulder. She kneels down on her knees groaning in pain. Lexa steps forward but the girls other hand holds her back, gripping her forearm tightly as he places a kiss on her forehead before breaking the spear head off in her shoulder and grabbing her hand. He carves a symbol into her palm before clenching his jaw.  _“Stay alive sister.”_

The river girl swallows the emotion building up in her throat.  _“Live well brother.”_  The rive warriors leave with a final look to their chieftain's daughter.

Lexa kneels beside her, panting. Face broken and bleeding as a knife stick out of her stomach. Gustus comes forward as another warrior places Anya on a horse after pulling her from the spear. “ _She lives. No one is to harm her._ ” Gustus nods at his commander as he watches her climb on the horse, holding her hand out for the girl with the spear head in her shoulder. " _I am Lexa. Does my savior have a name?_ "

The river girl smirks, dimple deep in her face.  _"Kostia but savior sounds about right."_  Lexa lets out a snort and hey ride back to Lexa’s camp in silence after their introductions. Lexa's warriors are wounded and they lost many but they survived. The dark haired river girl saved their Commander. They would not forget her sacrifice. “ _That was stupid of you.”_  Lexa's words are low as her warriors ride a few more feet behind her. Giving her the privacy she needs.

The river girl laughs, it breaks through the tension. “ _You won’t die by anyone’s hands but my own.”_

_“Good to know.”_  Lexa snarks back.

_“I’ve always wanted to climb trees.”_  Lexa shakes her head at the former river girl as she leads her horse through the forest, Anya’s knowing eyes on her.


	8. Together in Mount Weather: Octavia/Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bellamy fails to get into Mount Weather Octavia is captured. Inside she finds Maya and the two plan to bring down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything mentioned in this story.

Octavia watches as Indra gets shot. Her heart races with adrenaline and fear as she tackles her mentor into one of the holes. She knows it’s not big enough for the both of them, it barely hides Indra. Octavia swallows making up her mind. “Tell Clarke she’s got her inside woman.” Lincoln and Bellamy hadn't come back a day ago. Hadn't contacted them since leaving. Octavia winces as Indra’s fingers dig into her arm. “I’ll be back. Stay down.” Indra growls in frustration but knows her second is right.

The girl makes a run for it, tackling one of the guard and slicing into him. A bullet tears through her shoulder and she slam her fist into the other guy. The first screams as he struggles to patch up his suit. The butt of the gun breaks her hairline open and she falls to her knees. “Stop. Take this one in. Harvest her.

Octavia spits on his feet as they tranq her. Indra watches from the shadows. Teeth clenches in anger and pain. They had their inside woman. The men leave, dragging Octavia behind them. Indra gets up and forces her way through the forest to tell Lexa and Clarke. She was going to kill her second if she died.

They force Octavia to knees as they rip her shirt off of her, leaving her in a bra and underwear. She glares at them cursing them in Trigdasleng. They pull back on her hair and she spits in their face. She doesn’t stop struggling until she sees them. Lincoln and Bellamy. Their eyes are bloodshot and they lug two warriors behind them. They are almost unrecognizable. Tears fill her eyes and she lunges for them. Hoping to see recognition. The second the needle enters their neck they are gone. She’d heard about addiction before. Her mom speaking of the addicts who were floated on the arc for their crimes. Tears fill her eyes and she screams at them but they can’t hear her. They are Reapers. Lost.

Octavia grunts and thrashes in the men's hold as they hose her down and throw powder on her. The men with her are warriors. But they stand limply. As if they don’t know how to fight back. When they see her fighting though. Thrashing like she could kill all the mountain men. They fight back. They were warriors! The mountain men clock her on the back of the head and she stumbles to her knees. The other warriors stop. Their fight leaving as the tiny warrior collapses.

They drag her after wrapping her in gauze. It is soft and the mesh they put over it itchy as they drag her to a cage. The second she sees it she thrashes. Feet pounding against the side of the cage. _“You can’t keep me here!”_

Her moves are frantic and one of the guards laughs. “Looks like she’s claustrophobic.”

One of the warriors stares at Octavia. “ _Do not fight. They take the ones that fight._ ”

Octavia stops, body shaking in rage. The second she stops fight the two guard laugh. “Looks like she gave up.” They loosen their hold and she spins quickly, slamming her palm into one guy's nose. Breaking it and kneeing the other. “FUCK!” She runs to the door before she is tackled. The guard slams her head into the floor as the other grabs her arms. “Why didn’t we sedate her first?”

They drag her to the cage. Throwing her in. “I didn’t think she’d put up a fight. She’s tiny.” He clutches his nose. “I hate dragging them, they’re deadweight.”

“Leave her in the for the other t deal with. I’m done.” The man pulls out a shock baton and jabs Octavia with it. She tenses and shakes before he pulls it away. Cursing savages as they leave.

 _“They take those that fight. If you want to live do not fight.”_ The warrior stares at Octavia, eyes calculating.

Octavia glares back at the grounder. _“Get knocked down get up again. Grounders fight.”_

The woman stares at her. _“Who is your mentor?”_

 _“Indra. Chief of Ton D.C.”_  Pride inflects Octavia's voice.

The woman nods her head in respect. _“She is strong warrior. I see why she chose you for a second.”_

Octavia nods, body shaking as she kicks the door one last time. “ _I’m getting out of here and when I do everyone in the mountain will die._ ”

The grounder shakes her head. _“How do you plan on doing that second?”_

Octavia grins, teeth bloodied. _“They haven’t met me yet. I don’t belong in a cage. Be ready. I’m getting us out. Sooner or later.”_

The door opens and Octavia looks up, spotting a girl with dark hair as she looks around the room. Dark features. Skin paler than chalk. Octavia grin. Scar on her throat. Clarke spoke of her. “Maya.” Octavia whispers and the girl snaps her head up. “Maya right?” The girl nods and Octavia sighs in relief. “Thank god. Clarke spoke of you. Is Jasper here? The other are they safe?”

The grounder beside Octavia stares at her in shock and then disgust. She was sky girl. “Yeah. Who are you?”

Octavia, slides her fingers and grips the cage door tightly as she stares at Maya. “Octavia. I came down with them. What’s going on?”

Maya looks around in fear, eyes pained. "Monty and Harper are missing. I was looking for them in here.”

Octavia feels hatred and rage fill her. “Get me out of this cage.” Maya looks around and Octavia points to the bar in the corner. “Use that against the lock. Hurry.” The girl does as shes told. “Okay. I need you to go get my people. Tell them to be ready okay? They need weapons. Use their surrounding. We’re getting out of here.”

Maya swallows, eyes bright with something Octavia had seen in the eyes of warriors. “You should come with me. If they find out your from the sky you’ll be in trouble.”

“You'll be fine.” Octavia winks. “Hide with them. This mountain is about to crumble.”

“Wait." Maya grabs the girl's arm. "They have trackers in your arms. Take them out. It's in your left. It'll feel like a bump.”

Octavia touches the lump. “Good. Go save them Maya. You’re doing good.” Octavia feels her blood hum in adrenaline. She would get her people out of here.

“You could come with me." Maya shifts on her feet, looking to the grounders. Guilt fills her. Her people had done this to them. "They'll notice if you let them out.”

The brunette shakes her head, gaze hardened. “I'm not leaving my people in cages. We break out today. I need a radio though.”

“Jasper and Monty set on up.”

Octavia nods, mind racing. “Good. Okay tell Clarke i'm releasing the prisoners.”

Maya swallows. “They have acid fog. They kill Clarke's army before the get here.”

Octavia scowls, punching the cage. "Shit. Can you shut off the cameras? Let my people get closer?”

“Someone owes me favors in computing." Maya nods, mind made up. "I can have them stick it on loops.”

“They won't tell?” Octavia shifts, waiting for the ball to drop.

“No." She shakes her head, pride in her features. "They're revolutionists like my mom. How long will it take them to get here?”

“I don't know. Ask Clarke and then come back and tell me." Octavia clenches her jaw. “I need a place to hide.”

“The vent." Maya points to it. "Stay in there until I come back. Don’t release anyone until we know when Clarke will be here.”

Octavia clenches her jaw but nods. She rips the tracker out of her arm and sticks it in her cage when a guard comes through the door. He tackles her and Octavia grunts at the impact. Slamming her elbow into his solar plexus. He grunts and she knees him in the crotch when he grabs his gun. She kicks it from his hands and scrambles for a weapon. He grabs a scalpel and rushes her. She slams him into one of the cages and Octavia chokes him as a warrior holds the mans''s hands back. Watches the life leave his eyes before she rips the clothes off him. She pants. “Thanks.”

The woman nods. “You are warrior.”

Octavia grins at the warrior before shoving the guy out the chute and then putting his clothes in the vent. “I will release you guys. We just have to wait for the Commander and Clarke.”

“The Commander is coming?” Octavia nods her head and warriors smirk. Hope in their chests.

Hours later Maya comes in. She pants as she climbs into the vent between the medbay and the grounder cages. “My person looped the videos.” Maya grabs a radio from her back pocket. “Clarke said to give this to you.”

“Thanks.” She clicks the button. “Clarke?”

“Octavia Thank god. We're coming. Maya said the cameras are looped and no patrols are out tonight. We’ll be there in an hour. Raven has two frequency generators hopefully that'll be enough to stop the reapers. Were coming.”

Octavia licks her lips. “Remember the door they brought you to come in?”

“Yeah?” Clarke stares at the radio as Lexa rides tense behind her.

“It leads to the cages. Maya can get it open for you.”

Maya's voice trembles. “I can but Clarke, there are children here.”

Clarke swallows as they travel. Lexa clenches her jaw. “How long does it take civilians to get to radiation free zone?”

“Five minutes.” Maya's voice shakes.

Clarke clenches her jaw as she makes her decision. “I'll tell you when were two minutes out. Get them to a bunker or something. We’re coming we can't risk anything else.”

“Okay. We have people who hate the treatments." Maya sighs in relief. "My dad will tell them. Pass the news. The innocents will be safe.”

“Good." Clarke swallows as she looks at the radio, heart aching. "And Maya, make sure you get out of there.”

Maya smirks. “I'll be fine.”

“Octavia. Are Bellamy and Lincoln in there?”

“No. They’re." Octavia clenches her fists. "They're reapers Clarke.”

There is silence on the end. “Okay. Well get them back Octavia.”

“Okay.” Octavia's voice is low and the radio goes silent. Octavia looks up to Maya. “So, what do you do now?”

“I'll wait thirty minutes. Tell my dad and then tell the hundred. Monty and Harper are the only ones missing." Maya clenches her jaw in sadness. "Miller is keeping Jasper from doing anything stupid. I told Miller your were here to get us out.”

Octavia nods and they sit shoulder to shoulder. Grounder former sky child and Mountain child. Both fighting a war to safe lives. They talk in quiet voices. Octavia speaking of grounder camps. Being on the ground and Maya telling stories of her mother and hidden revolutionary people. Finally the time is up and Maya stands. “Get the grounders out when Clarke radios in. I’ll have the 45 ready.”

“Good." Octavia holds her hand out. "May we meet again.”

Maya smiles, grasping Octavia's forearm. “May we meet again.”

Octavia’s hearts races until finally Clarke sounds in, breathless. “We're almost there.”

“Everything okay?” Worry coats Octavia's heart. She'd rather be outside fighting reapers than waiting with baited breath.

“Yeah." Clarke grunts and Octavia hears the high pit sound. "Just reapers. Well be there.”

“Good." Octavia hopes her voice doesn't shake. "Extra weapons for inside army?”

“Lexa’s people brought swords.”

“Good good.” Octavia jumps from the vent. Jamming the door shut and then running to the cages. Cracking the locks open. Once a grounder is out they grab a bar and when the door to the outside bursts open all the grounders are free. Holding their poles like a sword until they see familiar clothing. Octavia rushes forward and hugs Clarke as grounders are handed swords. “Clarke.”

Blue eyes are bright with relief. “I'm glad your alive Octavia.”

“Me too." Octavia steps back, shoulders straight.

"You ready?” Clarke licks her lips as the words come out.

“As i'll ever be. Lets kick some mountain ass.” The smirk is some similar to Bellamy it make Clarke's heart ache for the Reapered out man.

“The others?”

“Maya got em ready. The second the alarms sound they're loose.” There is that feral grin on the young woman's face she must have picked up from her mentor.

Lexa stares at Octavia and Clarke before nodding as Indra comes forward. She glares at Octavia. “You were stupid to do what you did.”

Octavia smirks. “I got us in the mountain though right?”

Indra smirks. “Yes. You are a worthy second.” Octavia grins in pride as Indra rolls her eyes and passes her a jacket.

They rip through the door as the siren sounds and all doors unlock Clarke smirks. “I never though Maya would be able to do this.”

“Shes a revolutionist!” Octavia yells out. Smile on her face as she races down the hallway. Legs bare but Indra’s jacket across her arms and shoulders as she cuts into guards. They fight side by side. Taking down Mountain men in suits. Some wear no suits and Clarke shoots them in the head. Face twisted in anger. “Gotta admit. I got this done faster than my brother would have.”

Clarke feels a smile tug across her lips. Guards from the Arc take out the men with weapons. Bullets tearing through suits and then they're picking up the guns until they stumble across the 45. Miller clutches a pole in his hands as he picks up a gun. “Bout damn time you guys got here.” HE stares at Clarke, eyes raising at Octavia's bare legs.

Clarke feels her heart heal as she looks at them. “Monty? Harper?”

Miller frowns as Jasper speaks. “They took them. We’ll get them back.”

Clarke nods and Octavia steps forward. “Hey nitwits.”

Miller smirks at the girl. “Samurai finally decide to get a real sword?”

“Please i'm the one that saved your asses. If I wouldn't have gotten taken you'd still be in that room.” They all take off down the halls. Fighting.

They tear the mountain to the ground. Rip it apart lick the way it needs to be. Lexa agrees to leave the revolutionists alone but she takes pleasure in killing Cage and Dr. Tsing. Blood covers the floor and warriors grin in triumph as the mountain smokes. Some warriors lay dead in the hallways but they had won. The mountain was demolished. Sinclair and the rest from the Arc come. Abby’s people offer their bone marrow to the revolutionists. Healing them and the children. Lexa had scowled at that.

Then Wick, Sinclair and Raven are disabling nuclear weapons. Tearing apart these monstrous things without thought. High frequency emitters are given to warriors and they head to get the remaining reapers and bring them to the mountain to be detoxed. They were healing. Fixing what the mountain had broken

* * *

Three days later Bellamy is leading beside Clarke, looking between Clarke and Lexa with a knowing smirk, and Maya steps outside. Octavia by her side as children run past them screaming and shouting in joy. “Amazing isn't it?” Octavia’s voice breaks Maya out of her thoughts.

“Yes.” Lips tremble and pale skin will soon darken with the sun. “Thank you. We couldn't have touched the ground without you. Thank you.”

Octavia shrugs, remembering her first day on the ground. “You helped me save my people.”

“I think. I think Lexa and Clarke are right." Maya stares at her former home. "Mount Weather needs to burn. There is to many bad memories in there.”

“Some good ones to the end.” The warrior smiles. “After all. You and I lead a single hand release of all prisoners.” Octavia smiles, grin wide as she shouts. “GIRLS RULE BITCHES!” Maya laughs loudly at the carefree attitude of the dark haired warrior. But she was right. They were stuck in the mountain for not even a day together and they had lead the assault on it. Had torn it to the ground. 


	9. Holiday: Lexa/Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke/Lexa- At Unity Day celebration Lexa follows Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

A huge fire burns outside of Camp Jaha. The ground was dug out and large branches formed a bon fire large enough to keep the chill of night away. Warriors come bearing coats made of fur and fresh meat to eat. The Arc introduces the warriors to Monty’s moonshine. Stronger than any fruity alcohol the grounders had ever tasted. It had been an entire year since coming down to Earth. Today was Unity Day and the celebrations were just beginning.

Clarke stands in the distance. Watching her people, what remained of her hundred, run around the fire. She listened as children told the story of the Arc before they turned to the story of how they got to the ground.  Her heart aches and she downs the rest of the moonshine in her hands before moving to the forest. She didn’t feel like celebrating. Her heart ached with every thought. With every face she saw. Memories she pushed down rising.

She doesn’t hear anyone come behind her but she can feel their presence. “Lexa.”

“You have gotten better Clarke of the Sky.” Lexa’s voice is teasing and proud as she comes to stand beside Clarke. “Why do you miss the celebration? Is it not your people’s tradition?”

Clarke sighs, chest aching. “It is. But I don’t feel like being there.”

Lexa looks up to the sky before finding the blue eyes of the young woman. “How do your people fare?”

Clarke winces. Her people, her hundred, they didn’t belong with the Arc people or the remaining mountain people and Clarke wants to leave every day. Go back to the drop ship when things were different. Easier. “Fine.”

“You do not seem sure.”

Clarke clenches her jaw. “They are fine.”

Lexa stares at the sky girl, face masked in soot. “Lies told to oneself are always the most disastrous.”

“You’re just a bottle of fortune cookies.” Clarke growls out.

“Mockery is no-”

“Not the makings of a sound mind. I know.” The blonde sighs out, tired.

Lexa steps closer to the Sky Commander. “You are tense.”

The blonde healer clenches her jaw. “We’re celebrating when we should be preparing for winter.”

“You worry too much. You need to take your mind from it.”

Clarke huffs. “And how do you suppose I do that Commander.”

Lexa smirks, stepping impossibly closer. “I took your mind off the impending battle no?”

Clarke swallows, eyes darkening. “Yes.”

Lexa raise one eyebrow, hands clasped behind her back. “Do you wish to do that again?”

Clarke turns to face the Commander. “And your people’s opinion on this stress relief?”

“My people care not for who I bed.” The commander looms over Clarke and the blonde lets her hand slip up the Commander's shoulder to grab her braids. They stare at one another a silent battle before the lips are meeting forcefully. Hand remember the last time. Grasping familiar spots that make each other gasp and moan in approval.


	10. Police/Doctor: Indra/Abby & Clarke/Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra won't step foot in a hospital so Octavia take her home to be treated by her girlfriend only to find her girlfriend's mom there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Octavia ducks behind the car as the sniper continues to shoot at them. She see Indra, her partner, go down. “Dammit.” Octavia growls out before she looks around frantically. She sees a glint and smirks as she grabs her lighter. She kisses it. “Bell always said this would be good luck.” She thanks any gods out there that it is a flame sustaining lighter. She stares at it before huffing and throwing it at the gasoline container. It explodes seconds later and she jumps out of cover, aiming her gun for the shooter through the smoke. The last spot she had seen him. She hears the thump of a body before she is rushing to Indra’s side “Okay. I’m sure an ambulance is on it’s way. Just hold on.”

“I will not go to a hospital.” The dark skinned woman glares up at Octavia.

The younger woman sighs lowly. “Indra, you need medical attention.”

“No. I will not touch foot in a hospital.” She tilts her chin up defiantly.

Octavia clenches her jaw before taking her tactical knife, another gift from Bellamy, and cutting her own tank top off under her long sleeved shirt. “Fine. But i’m taking you to my girlfriend. She went through medical in the army.”

Octavia ties the cloth around the bullet wound on Indra’s right shoulder before pulling the black leather jacket back over it. “I did not know you had a girlfriend in the army.”

Octavia shrugs. “Yeah well you don’t ask about my personal life much.” She jerks Indra to her feet. “Try not to give away the bullet wound, i’m sure the captain would lay into me for not taking you to a hospital.”

Indra grunts and they watch Lincoln, Indra’s nephew, kick the gun away from the dead man. A bullet tore through the man’s heart. “Good shooting.” The words are quiet and Octavia shrugs. It could have been a bit more to the left. They give their statements to the Captain and then tear out of the building like their life depends on it.

Octavia watches as Indra scowls, getting onto the back of Octavia's motorcycle. “Can you hold on or do I need to strap you on?” The younger woman smirks back at her partner.

“I would hold you tongue if you want to live.”

Octavia laughs. “Hold on then.” She drops the helmet on Indra’s head and reves the engine. “Clarke should be home. She got off work two hours ago.”

They drive in silence and then Octavia parks outside her apartment, frowning. “Her cars not here.” She shrugs as she leads Indra up to the door. “I’ll call her and see where she is. Most likely got held up in a debate with my brother at his tattoo shop.” Indra just grunts and they both reach for their gun as they hear someone inside. The door is unlocked when it shouldn't be. Octavia twists the knob after they nod to one another and they burst through the door, guns drawn.

Abby screams. Throwing her hands up. Octavia holster her gun, apologetic grin on her face. “Hey Abby.” She looks back at Indra. “It’s fine. It's Abby Griffin, Clarke’s mom.” Indra nods, holstering her gun and closing the door behind them. “Where’s Clarke?”

Abby sighs. “Bellamy dragged her to an art show. Clarke said she texted you.” Octavia furrows her brow before grabbing her phone from her back pocket.

“Oh. Well I guess that explains why I didn’t get any texts." The phone is cracked. Screen unrecognizable in it's shattered state. Probably when she dove for cover. Raven was going to have a field day with her breaking another phone.

Abby smiles and then furrows her brow in worry. “Octavia are you bleeding?” Octavia looks down at her body before shaking her head.

The young detective rubs the back of her neck. “Clarke was suppose to be here to help. Indra kinda got shot.”

Abby steps forward and the dark skinned woman glares at her. “I’m a doctor.” She peels back the jacket. “Why didn’t you go to the hospital?” She clucks her tongue as she pushes Indra to sit in the kitchen chair. “Octavia please get me Clarke’s kit. I know it is here somewhere.”

“On it Cap’n.” Octavia salute and winks at Abby as Indra glares at her rookie. The girl rummages around until she finds it, jumping up on the counter when Abby cuts through Indra’s shirt.

Abby mumbles to her self as she numbs the area, pressing down on it to keep the bleeding at bay. Indra spots a picture behind Octavia. The Lieutenant, Lexa Trigda, stands beside a blonde with ice blue eyes. Griffin is stitched into the breast of her Jacket. “Lexa and your Clarke were in the army together?” Indra looks up at her partner.

Octavia shrugs. “Yeah met after first tour, worked together in second. Clarke enrolled with her ex Finn, his ex Raven and my brother.” She points at each person in another picture. A picture where the kids in it looked younger. More carefree. She recognizes Octavia’s brother. “Murphy was an ass but he had Bellamy’s back. Wells was Clarke’s best friend.” Octavia shrugs. “I met Clarke through my brother. They were all celebrating coming back and tossing drinks back for Wells. Bell invited me and Clarke and I hit it off.” The girl’s green eyes are bright.

“Wells was a good boy.” Abby’s voice is soft as she begins to pull the bullet out of Indra’s shoulder when Clarke burst through the door.

“Octavia?!” She spots her girlfriend on the counter and rushes past her mom, pulling the brunette into a hug. “I just heard on the news. Sniper?” She turns worried eyes over her girlfriend as she grins in pride.

Octavia grins. “Yeah. I took him out and saved Indra’s ass.”

Indra grunts from her position on the kitchen chair. Abby sighs. “Stop moving. Clarke you can take Octavia if you want. She keep distracting Indra.”

Clarke smiles, not quite reaching her eyes. They hadn't seen eye to eye in a long time. “Okay. C’mon Octavia.” Octavia jumps on her girlfriend's back before she can even protest. The blonde laughs but carries her away and out the door.

Abby sighs in relief. “Thank go. You wanna show m the other bullet wound?”

“How did you know?” Indra pulls her shirt up and over her head.

“The way you moved. Why didn't you tell Octavia?” Abby questions as she numbs that part of the wound.

“She must not think I am weak." Indra growls out. "We must trust one another to have each others backs.”

Abby sighs low in her chest. “You getting shot twice won’t change that.”

“No but I am not weak.” Dark eyes stare at Abby's head.

“Didn't say you were.” Abby looks up. “You ever need a doctor I live on the Arc-Side.”

“I will think on it.”

“Good. Octavia makes my daughter happy and you keep Octavia safe. Any thing you need.” Abby stares at the woman, waiting for her to nod.

“How about pulling this bullet out now instead of waiting?”

Abby smirks. “The numbing agent hasn't set in but whatever you wish.” She rips the bullet out and Indra grunts.


	11. Clarke's crush finds drawings of them: Lexa/Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting in the tent for Clarke, Lexa finds sketches. Drawings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Lexa’s fingers trail along the room. It fit Clarke. There was a table, scattered with maps and books shoved into the corner. Medical supplies rest in one corner and then in another are art supplies. Lexa raise her eyes at that but moves to sit atop the war tabled, clearing a spot when she spots a picture. She pulls it out and stares at the face looking back at her. It is Octavia. Years ago when she was still Indra’s second. Her face is full of determination and her chin lifted in challenge. Lexa smirks. It was a perfect portrayal of the warrior. She moves the maps to find many other pictures. All touch one another. An old one of the murder Finn at the bottom of the stack. His eyes are peaceful, grin teasing. Next she sees the mechanic. Eyes bright and face full of awe. Her slim body stands beside a ship. Both legs working and blood dripping form her head. The next is of Bellamy. One of those rare grins is across his face and he looks younger. More at peace than before the war. Lincoln staring down at Octavia in such love it pulls at Lexa’s heart.

Then she finds some after the mountain. Murphy hair slicked back as he stands beside Bellamy. Both are stern, face twisted in authority as they order recruits around. Abby and Kane bent over a table, maps surrounding them as Jaha sits to the side. They look so life like and Lexa begins flipping through them faster. Octavia, younger, hair down as she stands on a cliff. Jasper swinging on a rope. Monty grin on his face. Raven wrench in hand and mask on her head, staring off the paper and at Lexa in annoyance. Indra chin tilts in anger, face blazing and ferocious. Lexa smirks. Clarke was a great artists. Capturing each person well. Then she spots one that makes her heart stop. Anya atop a horse. Face stern. She can imagine her mentor and her fingers brush across the page. Five years since Anya’s death. She missed her mentor. She moves to the next picture, finding one of Rider staring at Clarke in annoyance. Days when he was the blonde Commander’s guard.

Next is a boy with dark skin and soft eyes. It is wrinkled. Older than the rest. Lexa touches the finely drawn lines of his face. I was done with painstaking care. Next is a man with eyes that have the same intensity of Clarke’s. The same jawline. Her father. Lexa had hear stories of the man. These were the most important people in Clarke’s life. Her heart catches when she find one of herself. Younger. So long ago when they were taking down a mountain. Her past self stands tall. Shoulder squared as she directs her warriors. Then Ton D.C in flames. A horse on fire. A ship blazing across the sky. A mountain crumbling. A reaper snarling. A pantha. The gora. The sunrise. So many pictures of some many things and people they make Lexa’s head swim. Lexa atop a horse. Bellamy dressed as a grounder. Octavia kneeling before Indra as she becomes a true warrior. Bellamy’s face twisted as he touches the river to swim. Raven’s raised eyes as she stares at a horse. Abby’s tearful gaze as fires burn around her. Monty blood covering his face. Monty arms wide as he stands in a crop field, mouth open in loud joy. Jasper hands wrapped around Maya's, goggles on the girls' head. Too big for her. Miller, bow in hand as he glares down a target. Kane standing tall with his people behind him. Lexa smirking, her face captured in perfect comparison. The Commander’s heart races. She was included in the artists important pictures.

There is the crunch of tired feet on dirt when Clarke walks in. She has aged well. Grown into a strong commander. “Lexa.” A small smile twitches at the blonde's lips.

“Clarke.” Lexa dips her head before looking to the pictures. “You draw well.”

Clarke shrugs. Stepping forward. “It helps me remember.” They stand near one another as Clarke over looks her pictures. Blue eyes finding old drawing. “I draw whatever I need.”

“I am in some of these drawings.” Lexa speaks lowly, fingering the drawing of her own face staring with an intensity off the page, with Indra and Octavia behind her. The sky covered in stars.

“You’re important to me.” The woman smiles, fingering the picture of Lexa slumped in her throne, looking bored. “The first time I saw you.”

“I remember. " Lexa feels her lips twitch at the memory. "You gave me Anya’s braid. Spoke of turning Reapers to men.”

Clarke nods. “Seems like forever ago.”

“Five summers is a long time.”

Clarke nods leaning against the table, facing Lexa. Blue eyes bright yet wise. So wise beyond her years. A true leader. “Five years is. You don’t visit to often.”

Lexa smirks. “Neither do you Sky Commander.”

“I have people to rule.” Clarke teases.

Lexa feels her lips twitch as she steps closer to the woman. “And you think my people do as they wish?”

“Yes." Clarke's hands find her waist, gripping it tightly. "Who could ever rule those head-strong warriors?”

Lexa smirks as she brings them flush together. “A head-strong Commander.”

Clarke laughs. Blue eyes sparkling. “I think I missed you.”

“I missed your company as well Clarke.” Green eyes glint as they stare into blue.


	12. Bed sharing: Fox/Clarke. hint of past Roma/Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox gets hypothermic and Clarke has to help her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mention in this story.

The cold season had struck weeks again. First the morning grew colder and colder. Days shorter. But they enjoyed their freedom. They had been freed from Mount Weather. Clarke pulls her hood tighter around her head as she and Fox hunt after some deer. Possible a panther. Clarke’s pistol is holstered on her thigh and a sword on her hips. Bow in her left hand and quivers on her back. Fox carries a spear in her right hand and another spear strung across her back as her small form darts quietly between the trees. To prove themselves worthy to join the Woods Clan they needed to bring in a kill. Prove themselves strong. Lexa had assigned Clarke to go with Fox. Octavia with Harper since Indra’s second and the Sky Commander were already accepted by Lexa’s people.

Snow covers the ground and Clarke follows behind Fox. The girl is swift on her feet. Barely leaving a trail in the fresh snow. Lexa would like that. Clarke looks around and furrows her eyes as these features look familiar. Her eyes scan the forest when she hears a crack. Fox stops moving and Clarke stares at the girl. The crack sounding again. “Clarke.” Her voice is panicked.

“Hold on Fox. You’re on the river. I should've realized it sooner. Just don't move. Okay?” The girl nods and Clarke looks for the edge of the water. Where the land ends and water begins. She can't find it. “Make your way to me. Same steps you used to get there. Slowly Fox okay?”

The girl whimpers. “Okay.” She creeps closer and closer. “Clarke?”

“Yeah.” Clarke keeps her ears tuned for any more cracking as she watches Fox’s feet.

“I never learn how to swim.” The words are full of fear.

“After this I’l teach you okay? Just keep coming. Slow.” The girl nods and Clarke watches the girl watching her feet. Following her instincts Clarke pull off her jacket. Dropping the bow, quiver of arrows and her gun to the floor as she rips off her boots and socks. The gun rests on it belt around her hips. Never looped through her pants. She manages to get her shirt over her head when the crack sounds again and Fox muffles a scream with her hand.

She stares at Clarke in shock. “Why are you undressing?”

“Just in case. Keep coming. You’re almost here.” The girl nods and makes her way again when a thunder like crack resounds around the forest. Clarke rips off her pants as Fox screams out her name. The blonde watches the ice break and Fox splash into the water before she running forward. Fox scrambles. Using her spear to hold onto the edges of the ice and keep her head up. “Good. Good. Just hold on Fox.” Clarke leans over the edge. “Hold the spear out. Come on You can do this.”

The girl trembles and holds the spear out for her when the ice cracks under Clarke. Clarke feels her head go under and her knees scrap against the ice. The water is freezing. She can feel the water pressing against her. How was the river still moving with the top frozen? Clarke presses against the ice but she is trapped under it. Can hear Fox screaming her name. Clarke grasps at the sword still on the belt slung across her shirt and pulls it out of its scabbard and thrusts it up. She feels it crack and break the already broken ice and cold air greets her as she uses the sword to stab the ice until she can swim to Fox’s side. Her lips are blue. “Clarke! Are you okay?”

Clarke nods numbly and grabs the spear from Fox’s back as she kicks her feet against the current. “We can use these to break the ice until we get closer to shore.”

“I can't feel my toes Clarke.” Her voice shakes in the cold and fear.

“Trust me Fox. I promise. We’ll be okay.” The girl nods and then they are crack through the ice. Fox stays right beside Clarke until finally their weapons stab into frozen ground instead of water. Clarke helps push Fox onto the cold land and the small hunter helps pull Clarke to shore. They shiver. Clarke stuffs her clothes into the backpack and she pulls on her dry boots. “We need to get to a warm place. Lexa showed me a cave nearby. Hurry.”

“I’m so cold.”

“I promise you'll be fine. Hurry.” The slim girl nods. Following after Clarke. Lips blue and body quaking. Finally Clarke spots the entrance and pulls the worn leather from the way. Pushing Fox forward until they make it in. The cave is already warmer than outside. “Take your clothes off. You'll get hypothermia if you stay in them.”

“Okay.” Her hands tremble in cold as she shucks all her clothing off until she is in her underwear. Clarke starts a fire in the fire pit and grabs a fur blanket.

She looks Fox over and tosses her the shirt she had taken off before diving in after Fox. “Dry off with that. You'll want anything wet off Fox.” The girl shivers and takes off her remaining clothes. Drying her quaking body off as Clarke does the same. She pulls her hair up on top of her head. Using a cord from Lexa to keep the wet strands from touching her neck. She walks over to Fox and pulls the long strands up and piles them until they don’t touch cold shoulder. Clarke leads the blue tinged lipped Fox to the warm fur bed. “You'll get warmer. I promise.”

Fox nods. Shaking and shivering as she pull the fur blanket around her. Clarke boils the flask and wraps it in a shirt before handing it to the girl. She drinks greedily at the hot substance. “C-Clar-r-rke.” Her voice quakes. “I’m cold.”

Clarke sighs and walks over to the trembling girl. “We can share body heat. Scooch over.” Fox shifts and opens the blanket. Sighing when Clarke’s slightly warmer body touches hers. Clarke pulls a few more blankets over them and Fox shivers.

Burying her cold nose into Clarke shoulder. Fox chuckles and shifts until she is pressed fully against her. “I haven't shared a bed since before lock up.” Clarke hums in response and Fox presses against Clarke more. Seeking warmth. “It was with Roma. We lived in the same apartment blocks. Her dad was an ass and she stayed over most nights.” Fox shivers. “She was a furnace.”

“What was Roma like? I only knew her a few weeks when we landed.” Clarke feels Fox laugh against her and smiles in relief, glad it didnt dredge up bad memories. Fox needed to stay awake, what better way than having her speak of her childhood. Fox’s speaks of a daring girl with a brash mouth and loving smile.


	13. Hogwarts Teacher AU: Octavia/Raven & Lexa/Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven head of Ravenclaw and Octavia, head of Hufflepuff, make a bet involving house points one the temper of the Headmaster/mistress Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Octavia remembers the sorting hat when she was sixteen, wishing she had been in Gryffindor with her brother. The hat had jumped between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff before screeching out Hufflepuff. Bellamy just smiled. Now she watches her Hufflepuff's grow. Teaches them to be strong. Brave. Smart. Ambitious. Loyal. Not just the traits of one house but how to be who they truly are meant to be. To break out of molds. She winces as she finds Raven, Head of Ravenclaw, face slack with exhaustion. “Hey Raven.” She smiles at the slightly older woman. At twenty-eight she looked pretty damn good.

The woman grunts, leg popping as she sifts. “You seen the new teacher?” Her voice holds something that makes Octavia shiver. 

“No." The twenty-six year old almost bounces in excitement. "Who is it?”

“Lexa Tridga." Raven's eyes are bright with information. "From Durmstrang.”

“Shit." Octavia snorts. "Clarke went head to head with her didn't she?”

The woman in blue laughs. “Yeah. Lexa tried to change the curriculum for DADA. Clarke threw a fit.”

Octavia chuffs out a laugh before her eyes dull and her lip pouts out. “Clarke does know I can teach that class right?”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Yeah but the council pulled the 'we pay money card and wanted someone who wasn't.” She tilts her head and Octavia rolls her eyes.

“The girl who lived under the floor?” She crosses her arms in annoyance. She'd hidden from them until she was sixteen and discovered.

“Hey, you outsmarted the bastards." Raven smirks, stepping closer to the younger woman. "I say good for you and fuck them.”

Octavia nods, eyes bright. "They’re just pissed because I snuck in under their noses.”

“You and Bell." Raven smirks down at the brunette, eyes taking in the hint of yellow in her robes. She licks her lips as she speaks. "How in the hell did you get in?”

“Jaha." The name is spoken with an rage filled growl. "Had that stupid one child per family ban and I wanted to go to Hogwarts. Bell wanted to keep me safe.”

Raven nods her agreeance before her eyes seem to come alive in mirth. Octavia heart races at the look. “You did miss the yelling match between them and Clarke.” The woman smirks. It had been legendary.

Octavia rolls her eyes at the woman of course she had missed it. “What're we doing now?”

Raven had that half grin she picked up from running around with Bellamy and Murphy. “Councils coming for dinner. I wanna see Clarke rip them a new one.”

Octavia smiles. “We’re setting a bad example for the kids.” She steps closer to the Ravenclaw head of house.

Raven presses a kiss to her lips. “Please. The kids love us. Now lets go see the epic battle. Ten point Clarke slams her hands to the table in five minutes.”

Octavia laughs. “Ten points she does it in less.”

Raven kisses her again, stealing the breath from her lungs before she pulls back with that stupid smirk. “You're on Hufflepuff.”

She licks her lips slowly, watches Raven follow the action. “Whatever you say Ravenclaw.” She pulls on the tan woman. They race down the halls, hands tangled together.

“You're suppose to set and example! No running in the halls!” Bellamy screams after them, face full of mirth.

Octavia laughs and flips her brother off. She can hear the seventh year students he's teaching hoot and holler at her brother. They make it to the mess hall. Stopping and straightening their robes before they walk in. The house tables are covered in food and Octavia grins when she sees Clarke put them in a horseshoe shape. She changed the layout every two days. The blonde never finding an arrangement she liked. Octavia spots the blonde sitting down near a bunch of students. Her dark robes, tinted in green bring out the blue in her eyes. Octavia skips up to the blonde and covers the headmaster’s eyes as the kids laugh at them. “Octavia I was talking.” There is the hint of a grin in her voice.

“Looks like you were boring them to death.” Raven voice sounds behind the blonde as Octavia drops her chin on her friend shoulder. The third years shake their head, disagreeing wit the Ravenclaw head, Raven sits down with a grunt. “She ever tell you when she got stuck in the forbidden forest?”

The kids shake their head, eyes wide. “Raven they're suppose to not want to go in.” Clarke’s voice sounds from under Octavia’s hands as they cover the blonde's mouth.

“Oh this story will make them not want to." Raven stares at the blonde, tilting her head and grinning. "Don't you remember it?” Clarke removes the Hufflepuff's hands from her mouth. Octavia smirks at her.

Clarke winces. “Yes, I still have the scars.” She looks at the kids. “If it gets scary tell her to stop.” Clarke winks at them and they smile. She turns to Octavia who drops down in her girlfriends lap. The kids ignore the Hufflepuff sitting on the Ravenclaw's lap as they stare at Raven in rapt attention as she speaks of Clarke and Finn, the ghost that ran around the school with Wells the ghost, and how the two of them and another kid name Myles got stuck in the woods. How Anya, an older year Slytherin student, had ended up saving their asses with Clarke’s help.

Octavia smirks, hands resting on her girlfriend's shoulder as she stares at Clarke. “ I hear you got into it with Durmstrang.” She whispers in Clarke's ear as she watches her girlfriend entertain and scare kids.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Simple disagreement.”

“Puh-lease. You never get in ‘Simple disagreement’.” Octavia leans forward, green eyes bright as she turns to stare at Clarke. “So what happened?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I have no idea why I keep you around. You always question me.”

The Hufflepuff grins widely. “Because I keep Bell in line.”

There's a snort from behind her as Bellamy steps forward. “Clarke, the council is here. All the kids are here also.” He stares at his sister. “And who keeps who in line little miss run down the halls?”

She rolls her eyes but hops off Raven’s lap as Finn the Ghost sits beside her, throwing in his two cents on the trip. Wells plays chest with one of the quieter kids. Clarke’s lips twitch before she stands tall. The silence is instant. Her smiles is soft spoken and she looks over her kids. Her teachers. “Today we have the council visiting.” She motions to where they sit at the empty usually abandoned teachers table. “But first I have a new teacher to introduce. Lexa Tridga from Durmstrang. She’s you new DADA profffessor.”

The woman stands tall where she looks over the studnets. “I am happy to be here.” She sweeps her eyes over them, voice even as her lips pull into a slight smirk. “I hope you all fight as well as your headmistress.” Clarke rolls her eyes as Octavia practically vibrates in her seat. Lexa sits down near Anya, the professor who teaches flying and quidditch. Also known as the girl who saved Finn and Myles ass in the forbidden forest.

Clarke looks back to the council where they sit rim-rod straight. Marcus Kane sits with a few sixth year student. He nods as he listens to them, eyes finding Clarke he smiles gently. Clarke moves over to where the Council sits. “Clarke. Why are the tables not separated?” She turns to look at the mixing of the students. All four houses are sitting new one another. Each table a rainbow of colors. “Why aren't your teacher sitting here?” Jaha's voice is commanding and she remembers going to school when he was in charge. Before Marcus took over. Then her mom when Marcus became and Auror.

She stares at them. “Why would I divide them by house. All that has caused is trouble. I tell them that their house, that can be their family. Their friends but they don’t have to stick to them. They can branch out. I had friends in all four houses, I grew up fine.” She stands taller. “As for the professors. I find that the students trust us more the more we interact with them on a normal setting. They come to us with their problems. They trust us.”

Jaha stands. “This is not the way of our people.”

Clarke shifts, squaring her shoulders as she slams her hands on the table, leaning forward to glare at the man. “It was not the way when you were head. But now I am in charge and the school has run smoothly. You can make me hire a new professor but you will not change the way I run things.”

Marcus comes up behind her, having come when her hands slammed into the table. “I agree. This is all we have dreamed of. Look around. There are no rivalries sans friendly competition. There seems to be no hate. They look happy Jaha.”

Clarke nods, teeth clenched. “Thank you, but if you’ll excuse me I need to speak with my history professor.”

Clarke sits down beside Bellamy as he tells a history story to a few fourth and fifth years. She catches sight of Octavia smirking in triumph and Raven frowning, lips twisted into a pout. The blonde shakes her head and listens in to her students as they question Bellamy about muggle life.

She feels a lean person sit down next to her. “Lexa.”

“Clarke.” The woman says her name as if she knows the blonde’s every secret. “I hope to have you in class to demonstrate spells to my students.”

Clarke turns to look at the woman. “Wouldn't miss it. Though you should ask Octavia. She subbed in DADA for a few semesters with Indra.”

Lexa smirks as she leans forward to whisper in the blonde's ear. “But she couldn't be near as fun.”


	14. Fake Relationship: Clarke/Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke knows Octavia’s about to ask her for something that could be illegal, get her killed or have her on Bellamy’s shit-list. Turns out it’s all two of the three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing mentioned in this story.

Clarke knows Octavia’s about to ask her for something that could be illegal, get her killed or have Clarke on Octavia's over protective brother, Bellamy’s, shit-list. Turns out it’s two of the three. “Clarke please. My brother’s been gunning to find out who i’m dating.” The brunette pleads with her friend.

“Who are you dating and why cant it be them he meet?” The blonde complains. She had never met Bellamy, he lived on the other side of the world with Octavia usually visiting him. And from Raven's stories and Octavia's complaining she didn't want to ever see that man for fear of her lief. Let alone see his fake dating his sister. She wanted to live to see at least thirty.

“Because i'm not dating anyone. I broke up with Lincoln eight months ago." The brunettes lips pout out and her eyes stare into Clarke's like a begging dog's. "He’ll kill Lincoln if I look like i'm unhappy and I told him I was happy with someone else like six months ago and Lincoln can't die because he's my friend and he gets me free sparring lessons with his mentor."

"But I can die?" Clarke groans out.

"Your awesome and haven't broken up with me. Please." The woman stares at Clarke, face twisted in pure unbridled pleading.

Clarke groans low in her throat. "So you're not dating anyone?"

"No. I just told Bellamy I was to get him off Lincoln's back and now he's expecting to meet someone and I cant just tell him I lied because he'll kill me and then Lincoln." The words rush out her mouth in a frenzy. "He's overprotective." She pulls out the puppy eyes. Green eyes getting impossibly bigger. "Please. You owe me." She draws the last syllable out.

Clarke sighs. "I swear if he tries to kill me i'm done."

Octavia bounces up and down. "Thank you! Thank you." She jerks Clarke into a tight hug. "You know love you right?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Duh Octavia.” She sighs. “We need to get out story right. What'd you tell him?”

“Two months after Lincoln broke up, an old friend found me and we hit it off. Before I knew it we were dating. I told him he didn't know you and he's never met you so he couldn't run a background check on you like a creeper would. I mean Raven went home with me once so it can't be her and she's dating Lexa which wold make that very difficult because Lexa can kill me and she would if I touched Raven and crap." green eye turn upset and she frowns. "They don't know about us.

"Will Bellamy ask them?”

"Yeah." The girl pouts. Stupid overprotective brothers "Oh. I never came out to Raven. We can say I was scared or whatever." Octavia grins at CLarke like she has the world figured out. The blonde smirks and tilts her head.

"Raven's bi Tav." The words are teasing.

Octavia groans flopping on the couch. "Then how do we explain them not knowing?"

Clarke sighs, stepping forward to grab the brunette's hands. “Calm down. Okay? My mom doesn’t know i'm bi and she see's Raven all the time. Let's just say that I didn't want to tell anyone. My last relationship was shit and I was scared.”

Octavia shifts in her seat. “Bell won't like that.”

Clarke smirks one of those rare smirks that makes Octavia grin like an idiot. “Screw Bellamy.”

Octavia laughs loudly, pulling Clarke into a hug. The blonde grunts as she is pulled on top of the brunette laying on the couch. "He wont like that either.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “When's he get here?"

Octavia bites her bottom lip as she thinks. "Five days."

"Okay you and I are going to have a girl's night. Then were coming up with a plan. Get comfortable being affectionate." Octavia snuggles into Clarke and the blonde laughs "Won't be a problem. But we gotta go over first date and all that jazz. We already know favorite things.” Octavia nods and smile. “What?” Clarke stares down at the woman below her.

“So glad I asked you. You always make the best plans.” Octavia gets that glint in her eyes. “Except when your drunk or high.”

Clarke groans dropping her head to the girl's shoulder. “One time Tavia. One time.”

* * *

Clarke texts Octavia, quickly as she runs down the hall of the hospital. _‘Gonna be a bit late. Work kept me over. Make sure your bro doesn’t kill me please.’_

Octavia laughs loudly when she reads Clarke's text. “What?” Bellamy questions her as he gets in the car, throwing his luggage in the back.

Octavia shakes her head. “Nothing. Clarke just texted me. Gonna be late. Keep you brother from killing me.”

He smirks. The guy had a right to be scared of him. “So where we going?”

“Drop your stuff off at my apartment then head to an awesome Thai place Lexa and Raven found." She grins at him, happy to see him after so many months. "Cheap and great food. You’l love it.”

He groans. “That's what you said about that Sushi restaurant before we got food poisoning.”

She throws her hands up. “Hey the reviews were good!” She shoots a quick text to Clarke. _‘Going to Thai place, meet us there? And he wont kill you... much.’_

Clarke groans as she reads the text before she slips into the shower to wash away the grime of work. She leans her head against the shower, letting the tears fall. She had lost a little girl today. Blood coated her hands. Clarke's fingers shake as she scrubs her hands. Knowing the blood wasn't there but needing it. She hops out of the shower and grabs her phone _‘They have lavender tea?’_

Octavia enter the apartment, frowning at the text. “Whats wrong? Clarke ditch?” Bellamy's voice sounds from across the room when he sees that frown.

Octavia shakes her head, frowning. “No. Clarke asked for lavender tea.” Bellamy scrunches his nose in confusion. “Bad day at work.”

Bellamy nods. “I’ll drop my stuff in the guest room.”

“I changed the sheets." Octavia bite her lips to stop her grin. "Lexa and Raven spent the night drunk a few days ago.”

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Thanks.”

They drive to the restaraunt and Bellamy looks around, waiting for the ball to drop as they take their seat. “O, I gotta go to the bathroom, order me a-”

“Half fanta half sprite. I remember.” She waits for the next order, counting down on her fingers as she bites her lips to stop her smirk.

He smiles, eyes bright. “And a-”

“Water. I know Bell.”

He rolls his eyes. “Love you O.”

Her eyes spark in love and she grins up at him. “Love you more Bell.”

The server come and smiles at the young woman. “Half fanta half sprite for the man sitting there and a glass of water.” The server smiles and nods. “And surprise me with whatever and then a lavender hot tea if you have it when the woman comes in?”

The sever smiles. “You got it. I’ll wait to bring the tea out till the lady get here.”

“Thanks.” Octavia smiles at him as Clarke tells her she’s on her way. Octavia hums along to the random song over the speakers as Bellamy sits down across from her. “So how’s work?”

Bellamy groans. “Shumway was dirty.”

Octavia sits forward. “No freaking way!?”

Bellamy shakes his head. “Yeah. Almost stuck the blame on me but Miller knew I was good.”

She punches her big brother in the arm. “You ass. How long ago was this? Why didn't you tell me?”

He rubs his shoulder. “Like a month ago. Jeez O. That actually hurt.”

Octavia smirks. “Better have. I’m getting stronger.” She flexes her arms.

Bellamy rolls his eyes before he spots the waiter coming with their drinks. “Clarke not showing up?”

She huffs, rolling her eyes at her brother. “Running late Bell. Goodness.”

He shrugs as the server sets down their drinks. “Sorry. Normally you pick deadbeats.”

“Hey." She grits her teeth, glaring at her brother. "Lincoln wasn't a dead beat.”

He nods but shrugs again. “No but you broke up so he's in my bad book.”

She huffs at her brother, annoyance evident in her actions. “We broke up mutually. We’re still friends.”

“I'll kill him if you need me to.” He leans forward eyes teasing.

“He’s in Krav Maga Bell." She raises her eyebrow in challenge. "He’d kick your ass.”

Bellamy sits up straighter. “I have a gun.”

Octavia snorts. “Have you met my ex? Seen his abs?”

She hears a familiar laugh. “Talking bout your ex? This can’t be good for me. I can’t compete with those abs.” Clarke leans down to brush a kiss to the corner of Octavia’s lips. From Bellamy view it looked like a soft brush of lips on lips. Gentle. Clarke slides into Octavia’s booth. “Sorry i’m late. Work kept me.” She smiles at Octavia before turning to smile at the man. He stares at them, eyes scrunched and brow furrowed.

Clarke swallows and looks back to Octavia. “I think you broke him.” Octavia smirks as she leans forward. “Bell it’s incest if your image me and Clarke kissing.” Her grin is teasing.

A look of disgust and atrocity crosses his face. “O, that's disgusting.”

Octavia frowns, lips jutting out. “Two girls kissing it disgusting. Bell. You don't hate me now do you?”

The man looks flustered. “No O. I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant.” A grin crosses Octavia face and he groans. “I hate you so much O.”

She laughs loudly. “You should have seen your face.”

Clarke chuckles before holding her hand out. “Clarke Griffin.”

“Bellamy Blake, Detective and older brother of Octavia. What’s your job?”

Clarke smirks. “Gonna ask for my credit score next?” He stares at her and Clarke smiles. “Doctor. I work in the E.R most days. Trauma when i’m needed.”

Bellamy nods. “So your a doctor.” He stares at her. “What are you intentions with my sister?”

“Bell.” Octavia’s voice hold warning.

Clarke stares at them as they have a silent argument. The waiter hands her a larger cup of hot tea and she sighs into it as she closes her eyes. Breathing in the aroma before taking a sip. It burns going down her throat and stings her tongue but it calms her. “You good Clarke?” Octavia slips a hand over Clarke’s knee.

She smiles, lips trembling weakly. Only visible to Octavia. “Yeah. Just need some tea.”

“An addiction?” Bellamy leans forward. He remembers Lincolns addiction to a new substance called red when some douches injected him with it to test it out. Octavia and her doctor friend, who must have been Clarke, got him through it. Four months before he and O broke up.

Clarke stares at Bellamy like he’s crazy. “No. I don't think anyone can get addicted to tea. I mean here are caffeine addicts but I only drink it when I need to relax.”

“That's what most addicts say.”

Octavia groans. “Bell its fucking tea. Calm down.”

Bellamy blushes. “Sorry.” He shrugs.

Clarke smiles. “Over protective brother, it’s cool. Octavia you order yet?”

Green eyes spark as Clarke’s tired eyes look over her. “Not yet, waited for your lazy ass.”

Clarke laughs loudly. “Talk to my boss if you think i’m lazy Tavia.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. “He worships the ground you walk on so no.”

Bellamy stares at them and feels his heart relax. This blonde seemed alright. He quickly texted his partner to run a check on the girl as they wait for their waiter. Finally he comes and Octavia tells the waiter to bring her whatever. Clarke stares at her before looking to the waiter. “No shell fish or shrimp. She’s allergic.” The waiter nods. “And the spiciest thing you have for me please?” The man raises his eyes brows but nods as Bellamy orders something generic.

Octavia rolls her eyes. “So normal Bell. Live alittle.”

“I want to live without heart burn or food poisoning O.”

Clarke laughs lightly and they talk quietly about Octavia’s job as a self-defense teacher, Bellamy was shocked, and her job at the local florist shop. Bellamy feels his phone vibrate and he look down at it. Scowling. “You were arrested for suspicion of treason and protesting.”

Clarke stares at Bellamy, blue eyes losing their happy edge. “That was in my juvie records. Sealed off and completely wiped clean.”

He glares at her, eyes hard as he leans forward. “Nothing can hid from my friend. Explain.”

“Bell drop it.” Octavia growls out.

Bellamy glares at CLarke. “I’m trying to keep you safe. She was wanted for treason.”

Octavia clenches her jaw. “Clarke you don’t have to explain. Bellamy can get his head out of his ass.”

Clarke laughs at Octavia's words but shakes her head, eyes loosing the angry edge and changing into a sad lonely blue. “My dad worked for an engineering company. He worked on these turbine and he found that they weren't working right. Any problems could have lead to them blowing up. The company didn’t want to go public. I found out and decided to go public with him. I knew the health effects if it went down like it was going to. They ended up finding out and arrested me and my dad. We were booked and then they were transporting us to another prison when the cops stopped." She swallows, clenching her jaw. Octavia grabs her hand, glaring at Bellamy as she rubs the blondes palm. "The cops had executed my dad in front of me, stating he fought back when questioned on the radio. They were paid off by the company to kill us both. I fought back. Screamed at them when my mom's friend, Kane found us and killed the two cops before they could kill me. The charges stuck but I was released to a program called the Sky-box. Solitary confinement for a year until they released me to my mom's custody. I went back into the medical program. My record was wiped clean when I turned eighteen. Or so I thought.” She kisses the side of Octavia’s mouth. Knowing the girl wanted to explode on her brother without an audience. “I gotta go to the bathroom, i’ll be back.”

The second she’s gone Octavia slams her hands on the table. “The fuck Bellamy? I thought you were done with that shit!”

He swallows thickly. “I’m sorry. I thought you got another bad one. I was just”

“Interfering in my life! I told you to stop. After Atom you promised! And now you're here bringing up pasts you shouldn't. Pasts you have no right to.”

“Look O i’m sorry. Okay? I didn't know." He swallows. Eyes confused and broken. She was the last family he had left. "Okay? I was trying to protect you. I am sorry. I didn't mean to cause any pain or harm. I'll go if you or Clarke want me to.”

Clare sits back down. “No need. You're here to visit your sister. I have no problem with you.” She sips her tea and leans into Octavia’s side.

Octavia sighs. “We forget this ever happened. Horrible first meeting.”

They sit in an awkward one minute silence before the food shows up. Octavia scarfs down the oddest thing ever and Clarke sighed at the feeling of her taste bud burning. She and her dad loved hot thing. Bellamy scowls in hidden disgust at the two of them. Their food choices could be better. How sniffs his food before eating it slowly. Unlike his sister who stuffs her face. “O, how can anyone date you? You eat worse than a teenage boy.”

Octavia swallows the hug mouthful and smirks. “I have and awesome body.” Bellamy rolls his eyes. “And magic fingers and tongue.”

Bellamy chokes on his drink, pounding on his chest as Octavia cackles in her seat. Clarke coughs into her elbow as her tea goes down wrong. Face pinkening.  “Please Octavia do not say anything like that again. You’re my baby sister.”

Octavia grins. “Can’t promise anything.”

Bellamy roles his eyes and looks to Clarke faintly pink cheeks. “See, even she agrees with me.” He motions to the blonde's cheeks.

Clarke sighs and smiles at Bellamy before Octavia opens her mouth. “Nope. Blush cuz she’s just remembering my fingers. And tongue.” Bellamy coughs harshly into his elbow before sending a glare at a laughing Octavia. Clarke smiles, blush on her cheek but heart racing in happiness. Somehow this dinner had lifted the weight of today away.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Let’s try not to kill your brother. I’d rather not have to preform a Heimlich.” She stares at the man. “Or CPR if his heart stops in shock at his sister’s devious ways.”

Bellamy scowls at the two of them. “Yes, lets try to keep the brother alive please.”

* * *

Dinner ends without any more problems and then they’re driving back to the apartment, Octavia with Bellamy in her car and Clarke in her own car. They enter the apartment and Octavia throws her shoes in the middle of the floor, shucking her jacket off and leaving it on the living room carpet. Bellamy sighs. “Used to annoy me when we were kids.”

“Only cuz you tripped on it trying to sneak in past curfew!” Octavia yells loudly from the bathroom. Clarke laughs as she kicks Octavia’s shoes to the side, taking her own off and setting them by the door, watching as Bellamy throws the jacket on the back of a chair. “Bell makes a great house wife right Clarke? Picking up the mess.”

Bellamy grumbles. “I hate talking to you when your peeing O, it’s weird.”

“Only weird if you make it weird Bell!”

“And you make the perfect bachelor." He shouts, rolling his eyes. "I have no Idea how you get into a relationship. You’re so much work.”

“Like I said magic fingers and tongue!” Clarke laughs at Bellamy’s face twisting as she sits down on the couch, feet tucked under her as she sits on the corner. Octavia’s cat comes out and Bellamy shrieks in shock at the shaggidy little thing. It’s fur is missing a few patch and he purrs as he lays on Clarke’s lap. ”He totally just saw Grounder didn’t he?” Octavia shouts from the bathroom. Bellamy scowls. Did she drink two gallons of liquid or what?

“What the hell is that thing O?” He stares at the diseased looking cat.

They hear the toilet flush and then Octavia comes running out of the bathroom, shoving wet hands in Clarke and Bellamy’s face as she sits down between them. “Don’t you wish I washed my hands?”

Bellamy shoves her hands away, rolling his eyes as Clarke laughs. “And he is not an it, he's Grounder.” Clarke itches under his chin, smiling at the cat.

“Yeah, cus he looks like he belongs in the ground. Or that's what Raven said when she dropped him off here for us to have.” She pets the cat, who purrs louder on Clarke's lap. Octavia leans into Clarke’s knees as she shoves her feet on her brother’s lap. They spend the next five hours watching tv and discussing the plot twists when Clarke yawns. “Sleepy Doctor?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Yeah. I’ll head to my apartment to give you to sibling time.” She stretches, back popping as she drops a kiss on Octavia’s cheek, brushing the corner of her mouth.

“You don’t live here?” Bellamy's voice is confused and suspicious.

Clarke shrugs. “We’ve been together six months. We’re not rushing things.”

Octavia sees the bags under Clarke’s eyes. Knows the girl is having nightmares again. Usually she sleeps over with Octavia, tangled in the brunettes sheets and wrapped in her friends arms. “Nuh-uhh you my dearest tired Doc are staying here. You need some cuddles and so do I.”

Clarke smiles, eyes tired but squeezes Octavia’s hand in thanks before nodding to Bellamy. “Nice to meet you protective brother Bellamy.”

Bellamy smirks. “Nice to meet you Lawbreaking Doctor girlfriend Clarke.” Clarke laughs, kissing Octavia’s cheek again before heading to the bedroom.

Bellamy watches the door shut. “You chose good O. I’m glad you have her.”

Octavia smiles. “Aww, she passed the test.” She pinches Bellamy's’ cheek. “I’m glad I got her too.”

Bellamy tips his chin in the direction the blonde headed. “She okay?”

“Yeah she’ll be fine with some cuddles.” She shoves the cat in Bellamy’s arms. “There’s you cuddle buddy. I’m heading to bed big brother. Try not to burn down my apartment.”

“One time O!” He shouts out, smiling as the door shuts with Octavia’s tongue sticking out the last image of her. He chuckles as he heads to the guest room. Setting the cat on the bed as he changes. Clarke would be good for his sister.

Octavia wraps Clarke in a hug as she comes up beside her. Clarke snuggles into the smaller girl. Breathing in familiar scents. Calming scents. “Night O. Thanks.” Octavia smiles down at Clarke's head, sighing sadly. If only if only this were true and not fake. She squeezes Clarke tighter, feels the woman sigh in contentment. Octavia hopes she keeps the nightmares away tonight.


	15. Comfort: Clarke/Indra. Clarke. Lexa. Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly it's Indra who finds her.

Indra can hear the scream of the sky girl and grows tired of it. Every night it was the blonde screaming and then waking up. Most warriors ignored it but tonight Indra was tired. Worn. Exhausted. She stalks to the sky girls tent, moving in to silence her nightmares. Her blood runs cold at what she sees. A warrior unconscious at her feet and one pinning the blonde to the floor, knife in his hand. He hadn't heard Indra yet. “You scream every night. No one will save you. You stole our justice.” He leans forward to drive the knife into the blonde’s throat and Indra knocks him unconscious. Sword slamming into the back of his skull. She stares down at the sky girl.

There is blood on her arms and her cheek is bruised. Indra pulls the girl up. Clarke pants, fingers wavering and shaking as blood drips from her face and arms, staining the ground of the tent. “Thank you.” The words crack as they leave her lips.

Indra sends a glare to the two downed warriors. “They will be punished. This I promise you.” The words comfort Clarke in ways coddling wouldn't. “The Commander does not stand for disobedience.” Indra looks her over as the blonde nods shakily. “You will be fine. Follow me.”

The blonde shakes her head even as her hands tremble. “No. I don’t want my people to know. They’d break the alliance. We need the alliance.”

“You would let these men go unpunished?” Indra stares at the blonde. Undecided on whether she is stupid or smart.

The blonde shakes her head again as she shifts on her feet, holding back her winces but Indra sees the pain in those blue eyes that seem to have captured her Commander. “Lexa can punish them. My people don’t need to know why.”

“You could use this to prove we are savages. Use this against us.”

“I need your people.” Clarke shakes, adrenaline coming down.

Indra nods. Yelling in her language for warriors to come gather the men. They carry them silently to the Commander’s tent. Indra turns her head, reaching out to set a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “You fought well. Downed a trained warrior and held off another.” Respect Clarke thinks, there is almost respect in Indra's eyes.

“I still almost died. If you weren't here.” Her shoulders tremble again at the feeling of helplessness.

“You are strong. You and Octavia. You would have found a way.” She tosses Clarke a shawl. “We must talk to the Commander.

Slowly they make their way to the tent. Clarke hidden from view. The guard nods Indra and Clarke through. Lexa paces, jaw clenched. “Clarke.” She tilts her head and the other three guards leave the room. Indra stands tall, awaiting orders. Lexa moves the hood back slowly. “Are you hurt?” Green eyes take in the bruising cheek.

“I’m fine.” Clarke smiles shakily.

“She is bleeding from her arm and favoring her left knee.” Indra’s voice is quiet. Clarke spins to glare at her. “We only wish to help Sky Commander.”

Lexa stares at Clarke. “If you do not wish me to see the injuries I will have Nyko treat them. Or yourself.”

Clarke sighs, moving to sit on the table in the corner. She holds in her wince as she peels off her jacket. “You can look. It’s nothing life threatening.”

Lexa’s face is twisted in rage as she fingers the long cut on the blonde’s arm. Blood dripping from it. “They will be punished accordingly.”

Clarke adverts hers eyes then licks her lips. “My people can’t know what they did to me.”

Lexa clenches her hands on the table. “And you expect me to let them go?” Green eyes blaze. “They attacked you.”

Clarke stands up quickly, standing toe to toe with Lexa despite then pull in her knee and the way her head swims. “You can do with them as you see fit. But if my people get an idea of what they tried to do to me they will destroy the alliance.”

Lexa clenches her jaw. “None of your people understand my language?” Clarke shakes her head. “Indra tell your second to come here. We cannot have her telling the other.” The woman nods, and heads to get her second. Lexa turns back to Clarke, eyes full of so much. “You will need to be there. My people will want to see you face your attackers.”

Blue eyes turn to green eyes. Staring into them. “Do I need to cut them?”

Lexa clenches her jaw, knowing the blonde won’t like it. “Yes.”

“My people will question it. They wont like it.”

“Octavia will do it as well." They were more grounder now than sky. They would show it. "You will start the first cut and the villagers will end the rest.”

Clarke swallows. “Okay.”

Octavia rushes forward when she see the blood. “Clarke!” Fingers hover over bruised face. “Who did this?” The words sound possessed. So full of anger.

“I’m fine.” Clarke stares at Octavia as the second’s green eyes darken with unbridled rage.

She turns to Indra and Lexa. “What happened?” Slowly they explain and Octavia nods her agreement. “Good.” Her eyes find Clarke and she squeezes the blonde’s hand. “They tried to kill you. You okay?”

“I’m fine. Promise.”

A guard knocks on the door before interrupting. “Heda. You are needed.” He licks his lips shifting his feet. “There is an issue with the Horse Clan.” The Commander nods her head and the man leaves quickly.

Green eyes find Clarke’s. “I will be back. Get your injuries look at Clarke.” The blonde nods and the Commander leaves, foots quick and silent.

Octavia stares at Clarke, eyes checking over the blonde. “Octavia. Go patrol.” Octavia opens her mouth. “Now Second.” She dips her head hugging Clarke and then leaving. Indra steps forward, eyes appraising the Sky Commander. “You are weak.” She hands Clarke a wet cloth.

Clarke rolls her eyes. Cleaning her wounded arm. “Thanks.” Her words are sarcastic but she is happy Indra isn't treating her like a wounded child.

The woman stares at the blonde, eyes unamused. “You could have died. I can teach you not to be weak.”

"You’re teaching Octavia.” Clarke stares at the woman before looking at her arm. It would need stitches.

“Octavia is my second. I am training her. But I can teach you to fight. A Commander should not be weak.”

Clarke nods. “Okay.”

“I will not go easy on you.”

Clarke smirks, comforted by the familiarity. “I didn’t expect you to .”


	16. Fave Ship: Anya/Clarke

_Alarms ring, blaring their tempo in the cabin of a jaeger. Blue eyes flutter open behind a cracked visor and see water dripping slowly into the cabin. “Wells?” The voice is low, concerned.Confused. Blonde hair falls, covering the blue eyes inside the helmet for a second before the girl shakes her head. Blood rushes as vision swims. “Wells?” She feels something, can feel him yet she can’t. “WELLS!?” She struggles to move, electricity biting into her left arm and shoulder. It burns and she grits her teeth as she feels the jaeger responding. Finally her head turns and she sees him. He is limp in his suit, blood dripping in his helmet. “Wells! ANSWER ME!” Her head throbs as she screams at him. Mentally and physically._

__

_Brown eyes blink open dazed and confused and she feels the rush of his mind unlocking. She does what she had been told not to do. She chases the rabbit in his head, her pain letting her defenses down. Memories come to her._

__

_She sitting in a familiar cafeteria. Other pilots eat and laugh in the room. But the table she sees is quiet except for her own voice. “My dad, he discovered what the kajui want.” Clarke sees herself talking. “Promise you won’t tell.”_

__

_The scene changes. She sees the darkness of The Arcs cabin. Can hear the whirring of mechanics. “He’s dead and it’s all your fault! I told you not to tell and you went to your dad and now my fathers dead! I hate you!”_

__

_It changes again. Alarms ringing and her own face staring back at her in hatred. Face twisted beyond recognition. “Clarke, we have to drift! We’re humanities last hope today. The other Jaeger’s are out. We need to take The Arc.”_

__

_“Fine, but once this is over I want nothing to do with you.”_

__

_“I know.”_

__

_The memory changes again. “Dad, how could you do that. Have him executed? He was Clarke’s dad. Abby’s husband.”_

__

_Thelonius Jaha stares at them, eyes tired but resolute. “I do what I must. He was a threat to humanity. If he told them, they would have panicked.”_

__

_“How?” Wells voice crack and Clarke is lost in the sensation of the betrayal in Wells body._

__

_“Abby can’t keep all of her husband's secrets Wells, he should have known not to tell her.”_

__

_The rabbit disappears and Clarke screams in anguish as she comes back to the cabin of The Arc. Wells stares at her. “I think we killed the kajui.” His words are quiet, broken. Eyes slightly glazed. He has a concussion._

__

_“Why did you let me hate you?" The words crack and break free, echoing around the cabin. Clarke knows they need to move. To head back but the radio is down and they were so tired. "I hated you so much.”_

__

_He smiles that smile that makes her heart ache. He was her best friend how did he keep this from her. HE was her drift partner. “Because i’m your friend and I love you. I would do anything for you.”_

__

_“Wells I-” Suddenly alarms sound again and the once dead Kajui strikes, it rips into the cabin. Clarke and Wells move in sync, sword cutting into the creatures leg. It had been dead! No signature. But it comes back with a vengeance. It roars and the sound makes the cabin shakes from the force of it before rips the arm off. Clarke screams as the neural transmitters tell her that her arm was just severed. Everything is telling her that her arm is gone. Ripped from the socket. Wells turns to look at her and she can see him fighting to stay conscious, his eyes roll back and he is gone. She can feel the phantom of his conciousness. He was still alive. She feels hope bloom. He was alive. And that's when the Kajui hits again. She fights it off for five agonizingly long minutes, headd throbbing and arms trembling as neural transmitters bite into them. Fights until it rips into the cabin of The Arc and yanks Wells out. Claws snapping him out of his hook up. She feels him die. Feels the nonexistence of her best friend. “WELLS!” She screams in rage and feels the electricity biting into her left arm again as she controls the Jaeger alone for real this time. “NO!”_

Clarke wakes up with a scream resting on her lips. Her arm aches. Her throat dry. She looks around her cabin, fingers running through her hair as she gets out of bed, the sheets soaked in sweat. She feels the phantom of Wells in the back of her mind. Feels his knowledge of chess. His love for strawberries and books. Shaking her head Clarke moves to change. Her arm aches with phantom licks of pain. Mind fighting her body. Fingers brush across the scars resting on her left side. They look like a grid-board. Like they belong in a machine or computer instead of on her. Shaking herself of her stupor she leaves. That was barely a month ago. She was an eighteen year old piolet, drafted as ‘The Hundred’, a program to turn delinquent children into perfect Jaeger Pilots. She heads down to the mess hall where the others are. Many had washed out, taking jail to training to pilot a Jaeger. Her eyes find the remaining hundred. Jasper and Monty, two soon to be Pilots turned scientists. Raven Reyes, Pilot and Mechanic, her ex-boyfriend and best friend Finn sits by her side. Bellamy Blake sits by his co-pilot John Murphy. His sister glares at Murphy as he insults her co-pilot/boyfriend Lincoln. She swallows. Wells was dead, so was Sterling, Roma, Atom, Brett, Trudy, Nick Embege, Drew, Charlotte, and many others. Training had been brutal, some mind links had gone wrong. Kajui ripping the kids apart like candy. Clarke shivers as she sits down. Octavia and Bellamy look to her. Older pilots, the ones who came voluntarily ignore the kids.

Raven sits down next to Clarke, Finn following. “Hey Princess.” Finn smiles at her.

“Hey Clarke.”

“Hey.” She moves her food around. Raven tilts her head. “Been working on a new Jaeger. You should see it Clarke. Its entire system.” Raven’s face is bright with glee.

The blonde continues to pick at the food, looking up at her friends. “Who’s it for?”

“They haven’t decided yet. They want to fix The Arc, but the systems are fried. How in the hell you got her back.” Raven shakes her head and Clarke feels a sad smile tugging at her lips. Raven’s eyes soften and Finn shoots Raven a look at mentioning the Jaeger. “You and another pilot are in the run for it. Her Jaeger got demolished last month too, kajui crushed it like it was paper.”

Finn swallows. “They’re bringing in new recruits today, test them out. They want you back in the field.”

The blonde nods, hair falling down her cheek. “I need to be back out there. Wells would have wanted that.”

Finn shrugs. “We can see if you and I are drift compatible, Raven’s always stuck in mechanics.”

Raven shoots him a pained look and Clarke swallows. “No, Raven will be needed in the field when the time hit and you can’t even merge with me. Raven would be fighting against it in your head and Wells would demolish you. He’s always been good at strategy.”

Finn swallows and speaks before his brain can catch up to his mouth. “What does it feel like? Having him yet not?”

Clarke’s eyes blur and she looks to Raven who is mouthing an apology to her. She shakes her head. “Like he’s sitting right here, whispering in my head. But he’s not. I’ll feel phantom things left over from when we were merged. He. He loves strawberries and I absolutely hate them but on rainy days I crave them. That’s him. And I suck at chess but when I see a board my mind calculates each move.” Her eyes water. “But I feel like i’m missing something. He’s not here to get me paints.”

Raven’s hand lands on her and Clarke shakes herself free of her thoughts, eyes clearing. “C’mon Clarke, I want to show you something.” Raven tugs at her hands and Finn watches them go. Bellamy is arguing with Murphy. The two of them loud like an explosion, eyes bright in rage. They were like bombs ricocheting off of one another yet they worked perfectly in the field. Clarke follows Raven. “Just a bit farther, you’ll love it. I’m hoping they give you the new jaeger.” Clarke feels her heart race. “I figured you could sit in the cabin for a minute, tell me if everything looks right to you. Wick swears its fucked up and I tell him that as a pilot and mechanic I know what i’m talking about but you know Wick.”

Clarke laughs despite the emotions curling in her chest. She can feel the phantom of Wells calmness. She sees the Jaeger and her breath stops. She was huge. “What’s her name?”

“Alpha Baroness.” Raven scrunches her face. “I know, but we don’t pick the names, the program assigns them. Wick had some pretty good ones but they kept turning him down. He wanted to call it the Dancing Gypsy. She’s going to move like a dancer Clarke." The mechanics eyes are bright. "I can feel it.”

Clarke grins wells would have loved this jaeger and they enter the Cabin, the head of the Jaeger. She feels panic eat at her but she fights against it. The test the monitors inside and Clarke’s wrist beeps. A frown mares her features. “I have to go find someone drift compatible. Wish me luck.”

“Not like your doing rocket science so you should be fine.” Raven grins at her and Clarke rolls her eyes as she takes the elevator down.

Clarke stands as they file new recruits in. She pulls a bo-staff and watches as they watch her. Some cocky. Some bored and some scared out of their wits. There is another pilot here. A woman maybe twenty-three or twenty-four, she rests against the wall watching the recruits. Thelonious steps forward and Clarke glares at him. He doesn’t look at her. “All right, you are here to see if you are drift compatible with Miss Griffin here. Give it your best.

Clarke waits and then the first person comes up. He is cocky, maybe twenty something. Her lip thins, she is almost nineteen and has been doing this for a year. He had no right to be cocky. He waits and she doesn’t move, letting him sweat. He strikes out with his bo-staff and she block it easily and hits him across the ribs then the hand and leg, all within two seconds. He flinches back and winces. They all watch her and he cautiously walks around her, before moving in again. She block and then he blocks her next attack, she feels Wells in her. His response to go for his left side. She presses against his left side, breaks through and spots a weakness and aggravates an old injury in his knee. Most likely a sports injury. He falls and clutches it, scrambling away. The other recruits watch with fear and interest. The woman watches with amusement.

She takes the next recruit out quickly and before she knows it she is flying through recruits, using her own and Wells’ own moves. Thelonious watches and his jaws clench every time he sees that one special move his son had always used. No matter the battle it was there. The last recruit is clutching her wrist and glaring at Clarke. Thelonious sighs. “You were meant to find someone drift compatible. Not beat them.”

“Then find me one who can match me. They all suck, are you recruiting more like the hundred?" These kids he was shoving at her had no idea what they were in for. Not like the hundred had. "Like Wells and me?” She glares at him and he sigh and swallows. “I don't care, just go report this to you council or whatever.” He leaves with a flourish, most likely going to go complain to her mom. She hadn't spoken to either of them for this entire month. Her mind angry, lost. Confused.

“They were weak.” Clarke looks up to see the woman leaning against the wall. Blonde hair with brown roots framing her face. “You have two people in your head and they have one. They would never keep up. You are strong. They weak.”

Clarke shifts on her feet, eyes trailing over this woman. “How do you know I have two people in my head?”

“You fight differently throughout the duels." She has a twitch of her lips, brown eyes amused. "You aim for their injuries, weak points. You watch them. The other calculates, hits in sequenced attacks. You can feel what he would do yet he’s not here to pilot with you.”

She gets it. Like only a similar experience could make one understand.“You lost your pilot too?”

The woman picks up a staff. “Fight me.”

Clarke waits for the woman to attack. She grin, teeth barred in a feral smile and her bo aims for Clarke’s head. Clarke blocks it and sees the other end coming. She blocks it again, spinning her staff to protect herself and they begin to aim and block and aim and block. Flowing against one another, calculating attacks. Finally Anya gets a blow across Clarke’s ribs. Sharp and quick. Clarke jumps back with a scowl and a wince. The older blond smirks at the smaller blonde and Clarke grumbles before striking back twice as hard. She can see the other long gone pilot's movements. The older woman is aggressive, pushing and pushing. Whoever her drift was is evasive, fluid and can turn Clarke’s bo on her quicker than she thought. Clarke lands a hit on Anya’s shoulder, smirking at the woman as she winces from the force. They weren't holding back. Sweat was pouring off of both of them. She can feel Wells in the back of her head, speaking in code. The woman is brutal, like a savage, but the drift is calculating, like Wells once was.

  
Their bo slam together again and taller woman presses down with all her weight, trying to break the staff. She was bigger and stronger. She had seen Clarke fight over twenty others. She knew Clarke’s fighting style by now. Clarke rolls under the woman, throwing her staff up in a last ditch effort. She hears it crack across the woman's forearm and then she is on Clarke again. Pressing for an opening. Searching. She manages to flip Clarke’s bo away from her and slam her own into the girls shin. Clarke curses inside of her head as she rolls away shin throbbing, dodging the bo staff of the older pilot and searching for her own. She finally reaches it and hold it up. Their bo staffs snap together. That feral grin is tone down, still wild like the woman but excited. Clarke feels her own lips curve into a grin. Oh they were definitly drift compatible


	17. AU Golden Compass/DAEMONS: Clarke/Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Clarke is always surrounded by dust.

Clarke had watched the dust spread and tear across the stars as her dad was floated. Saw his Snow Leopard shatter and break into dust like she was nothing at all when those doors had opened. She had hummed to Atom and his daemon as she slid the knife into his throat. Had watched the dust burst as Atom closed his eyes peacefully and it had hurt. Brought back memories. Watched Murphy's daemon writhe in pain as he hug from the tree. Saw the burst of dust after Charlotte jumped. And Clarke had screamed and cried out.

Then Murphy stumbled in camp beaten and bloodied, his daemon limp in his arms. She had thought they were going to die and then she had watched fourteen of her hundred die from that plague. Watched the blood spill from their lips and then dust float around them. She screamed as Tris’ daemon gurgled and cried before turning to dust. Had run into the Reapers and understood why the grounders feared them. They had no daemons.

And then she was waking up in Mount Weather. And they had no daemons either and she had been suspicious. Following the tubes until she sees it. Sees the dust falling from the ceiling as they drained grounders of their blood and daemons of their dust. She rips Anya from that place as fast as she can. Remembers stories of men studying dust and trying to separate kids and Alethiometers before the nuclear bombs hit and the Arc was in the sky. And when she sees the bullet rip into Anya she screams. Presses on the wound only to watch dust float around them. Lincoln dying but there being no dust. Then him coming back and she ached to know where his daemon was. To reunite them if she was still alive. She had felt the dust against her face when she killed Finn, when his head slumped against her shoulder. Watches the ash fill the air as they burn the 18 dead and Finn. Dust to dust.

Now. Now she had gotten used to the dust. Used to the way it almost covered the black smoke of Ton D.C after the bombing. But she wasn’t ready for this. Ready to watch a bullet rip into Lexa and watch the dust fall off of her daemon. The tiger moans and huffs as it collapses to the ground by it’s other half. Time seems to slow and Clarke begs the tiger not to explode into dust. To just hold on. “NO! Lexa!” She runs to the fallen woman’s side, feels her own daemon ripping through mountain men with a ferocity that should scare her as she presses into the wound. So like Anya’s deadly wound. “Lexa.” The words are soft, broken as green eyes flutter.

The brunette groans, green eyes opening to stare at Clarke. “My spirit will find another. Valerian will find another.”

Clarke grits her teeth, head and ind racing. “I told you. Your spirit is staying here. I need it.”

The tiger chuffs, dust falling from it’s mouth as it speaks loud enough to be heard by them both. “I rather like this time too Lexa. Fight. I’d rather not find another hardheaded warrior.”

Lexa coughs harshly as Clarke presses on the wound. “They have a medical station in there. If I can get you there I can treat you.”

That stupid smirk twitches at Lexa's lips. “Past the guards?”

“We’re halfway there.” She looks for the Ox. The daemons she knew could clear the hallway for them. Her own daemon is running to her, fur covered in blood as the ox rushes behind him. “We need to get through the next two hallways. Two lefts.” The ox and her own daemon nod and then Clarke is slinging Lexa’s arm around her shoulder as the tiger stands shakily. It leans against Clarke’s leg and the blonde’s body trembles before they're making their way slowly until finally they’re there. She heaves Lexa onto the cot. “Guard the door!”

The Ox shifts and snorts as it’s other half comes skidding into the room. Staring at the blonde, sword drawn. Watching her as she hooks the heda up to weird machines. “She does not need their poison in her body.” His words are stern.

“It’s saline. Part water part salt. Not poison.” She slips the needle in easily to keep the woman hydrated and blood flowing as she rips her armor off and tears the shirt to expose her side. Blood oozes from it. “Shit. You must have nicked an artery. Lexa This is going to hurt. Burn.”

“Do it.” She grits out, teeth draw and Clarke nods. grabbing a scalpel and cutting into her. Lexa tightens her grip on table, face paling as she holds in her scream. Oh it burn and sliced like nothing she had ever though before.

Clarke uses tweezers to pull the bullet out and the her hands find the bleed. “Hey!” The warrior looks at her. “See that rod over there? I need it.” He nods grabbing it. “Press that button.” He does as she’s told him and watches it grow hotter before she’s taking it from him and pressing it to something inside the Commander. She screams, teeth gnashing together and the warrior is proud that she is still fighting. Can see the dust settling around the tiger on the floor. The smell of burning flesh fills the air before the blonde Commander is stitching his heda up. Hands steady. “Okay. You should be fine. Everything should be fine.” Her hands shake after they are finally done and the warrior adverts his eyes politely.

Lexa pants and looks down at her daemon. She is no longer spilling dust. She chuffs lightly, yellow eyes staring lazily up a Lexa. “Can we not get shot anymore?” Lexa chuckles softly at her other half.

Clarke nods. “I think I agree with her.” Clarke’s daemon presses against the blonde’s leg, offering comfort. Clarke leans into him. Sighing in relief. “I need to get out there. Help the wounded. Find my people.”

“I am coming also.” Lexa stands, form slightly bent as her hand supports the stitched line on her abdomen. Valerian shoves the sword into her other half’s hand and they're out the door. Lexa fighting as if she hadn't gotten shot. The ox stays by her side as Clarke shoots Mountain Men. Face twisted in a snarl as she realizes they aren’t in the suits. They have her friends blood in their bodies. Stole it. Her daemon rips into them. Spilling the blood with sharp teeth and growling menacingly.

* * *

The next time she sees dust its after they had won. The mountain was covered in blood. Dust settling around the hallways and Clarke leans against a wall. They had won. Soft bloodied fur presses into her hand, causing her to drop the bloodied knife she’d used to slit Cage’s throat open. “We won.”

“Our friends are safe. We did right.” His voice calms her and she slides down to her knees. He presses into her, gold falling from his fur. “We did right.” His voice is so deep. Deeper than when she was a child but all the same. It calms her like it had after her father’s death. After Wells death.

Clarke drops her head back against the wall. “We should have told mom we loved her.”

His rough tongue scratches against her cheek and she wraps her arms around his neck. Gold flakes off onto her shoulder, mixing with the blood pouring out of it. “She knew.”

They sit there in silence. Clarke can’t move. Doesn't want to. Over the radio Bellamy had told her their people were out and fighting. She had said she was going for Cage. Raven radioed the reapers were being pushed back and then Lexa said they had finished clearing the mountain. The mountain men were dead. At least the one’s who hadn't helped the hundred. They had won and with those final words Clarke told them she found Cage. The bullet ripped into her and then his blood spilt across the floor as she told them he was dead. “I think. I think this is what I deserve. I killed so many people.”

“We Clarke.” His body leans heavily on her. Weak. Tired. “We are together in everything. And we saved so many.”

“Do you think.” She drops her head against his bloodied dust covered fur. “Do you think dad would still love us?”

“Always.” His cold nose presses into her cheek and Clarke nods, fingers lightly combing through his chest, the fur soft yet wet.

“Our fight is over.” The words falls from her lips and she presses a kiss on her daemon’s head before her eyes fall shut.

* * *

Lexa finds them. Sees the dust covering them as their breaths come in shallow pants. Bellamy picks up Clarke and Lexa bends down, hands shaking before she is picking up Clarke’s daemon. His dark large body is surprisingly light and she knows they are close to death. Holding him is taboo but Clarke needs to be saved. They race down the hall ways, Valerian on their heels. Bellamy’s lion roaring as she clears the way fro them. Warriors scatter and watch as the Commander and The Sky Commander’s general race down the hallways. “Save them!” Lexa screams out and the doctor from Mount Weather trembles. “NOW!” He nods, they had spared his life and Lexa sets the large black cat on a cot. He opens tired eyes to look at her before his tail falls, brushing against Clarke’s limp hand as it hangs off the bed. The blonde grasps it in her unconscious state. Seeking her other half.

Valerian paces the room, Bellamy’s lion doing the same as the doctor works on Clarke. Lexa keeps her gaze between the blonde and her daemon. Watching the gold flake off of him and the red fall from her. It feels like hours and Bellamy’s radio crackles. Lexa stares at the doctor. Waiting for him to do any wrong as his nurse hooks a saline bag to the girl. One like Clarke had given Lexa for the short time in here. “Bellamy come in.” It’s the mechanic’s voice, the one Lexa had cut.

“Yeah.” The Sky general’s voice cracks and Lexa can see the tears in his eyes.

“Did you find Clarke yet? Her radio’s only giving us silence.” The voice is worried and Lexa knows the feeling. It is in her gut. This. This is why she didn’t let people in but somehow this blonde had broke her way in without Lexa realizing it.

Bellamy swallows thickly. Throat tight. “She. We found her.”

Raven shifts as she stares at her radio across the forest, eyes watering. “How bad?”

Bellamy closes his eyes as his hands tremble. “She. There was so much blood and dust. She’s in surgery right now.”

She can hear the sharp intake of breath from the mechanic. “Shit. Do you? Is she?”

Lexa stands taller. “Clarke’s fight is not over. She will live to fight another day.”

Bellamy licks his lips, swallowing the emotion in his throat. “Lexa’s right. She’ll be fine.”

They stand there for hours. The doctor grabs blood bags and Lexa opens her mouth to protest. This is what started everything. Bellamy’s hand on her shoulder stops her. Clarke trusted him so Lexa trusted him. Indra finds them minutes later and the woman nods in understanding, leaving to rally the warriors and take charge. Octavia comes bursting into the room, her daemon tearing across the room to sniff at the black fur of Clarke’s daemon. He opens amber eyes and grumbles under his breath at the other daemon. Octavia’s daemon huffs and settles itself curled into the large black leopards side and Lexa again wonders about the daemon of Indra’s second. Octavia seems comforted by the touch her daemon is seeking as she stands tall, sword in hand as she stares at the doctor working on Clarke. He shifts nervously under their gaze.

* * *

Hours later and the doctor is done but the blonde has yet to wake up. What remains of her hundred come in to see the pale leader. Fingers hesitant as they brush her hand. Lexa shakes in a rage. Clarke cannot ask her to stay and then leave herself. She cannot beg Lexa to keep her spirit where it is only to let her own leave. It is not fair. Valerian presses into Lexa’s legs, touch shoving the Commander forward. Lexa turns to glare at the tiger, moving back to the corner in spite of the tiger’s encouragement. Soon the mechanic is here, fox tripping over it’s feet as it rushes past the tan woman. The mechanic, Raven, stands there and just stares at Clarke. Tears fill her eyes and Lexa stays back in the dark corner, hidden to offer whatever privacy she can while watching over the blonde. “You don’t get to give up!” The mechanic screeches as the door shuts. Her lips tremble. “You don’t. You don’t get to die Clarke.” The fox bounds forward and jumps up onto the bed, carefully avoiding touching the girl but it sniffs at the blonde’s chest before looking to it’s other half. “You don’t get to die.” The mechanic mutters as she slowly makes her way forward. Valerian stays hidden in the shadows with Lexa, eyes watching the slim woman. Raven moves her eyes until she finds Octavia’s daemon curled into Clarke’s daemon’s dark fur. “Octavia and her daemon always had a problem with boundaries.” She chuckles and sits down on the chair. “I don't know if you wanted to hear this, but your mom’s on her way. I told her over the radio." Tears threaten to fall from the young woman's eyes. "I was closer so I got here first. She’ll be here soon.” Fingers gently touch the unconscious blonde's hand. “Just don’t die. You’re my first pick. Don’t forget that.”  The mechanic looks up, eyes catching Lexa’s. She nods as she leaves the room.

The machine keeps beating and Lexa takes comfort in it. Bellamy said the sound was her heart and as long as it kept beating she was alive. Then Clarke’s mom is rushing in, daemon perched on her shoulder. It stares right at Lexa as Abby checks over her daughter. Lexa stares right back and then Abby is brushing hair out of Clarke’s face as the bird flaps over to the black leopards side, nipping at it’s ear gently. Octavia’s daemon snaps its teeth in retaliation and the bird screeches at the wildcat. Lexa steps forward. Both turn their eyes to her. Abby’s eyes snap up and she stares at Lexa. “You’ve been here the whole time.” It is not a question but Lexa answers.

“I have not left the room.” They sit in silence for thirty minutes, listening to the beeping before Abby is standing.

She pulls at her hair. “There are wounded. Clarke would be treating them if she could.”

“I will stay. She will understand.”

Abby stares at her, eyes as calculating as her daemons before she nods, brushing a kiss and soft words against her daughter's forehead.

Lexa is shoved forward again by Valerian and she turns to glare at her. The tiger just huffs in annoyance, shoving against her calf again. Lexa walks forward, clenches her jaw as she stares at Clarke. “Your spirit must stay where it is Clarke of the Sky.” Clarke doesn’t answer her and Lexa clenches her jaw. She stands there staring at the blonde for thirty minutes before the beeping of the heart machine increases.

There is a soft moaning from Clarke and her daemon grumbles, shifting until Octavia’s daemon moves from his aching ribs. “What?” Blue eyes open to search around the room until she shoots up frantically, eyes finding her daemon and her heart slows as she reaches out for him. He scrambles off the cot and slams into Clarke with a ferocity that make the bed shake.

Clarke doesn’t wince or cry out in pain as she buries her face in his fur and breathes him in. He breathe in deeply, pulling in his other half’s scent and drowning in it. They were alive. He grunts. “You smell like hospital.” The words are a grumbled annoyed growl.

Clarke laughs and hugs him tighter. “You smell like Octavia and blood.”

He grumbles again. “Well he insists on cuddling with me.” He shoves his head into his others chest, taking in the steady heartbeat. “He is not as good as you Clarke.” She itches behind his ear and then looks up. The large leopards hind feet push from where they press against the ground until he is fully on the cot with Clarke, his dark frame almost covering her pale skin. He stares at Lexa. “You carried me.”

“You were dying. I apologize if I offended.”

He huffs lowly, head in Clarke’s lap. “It is fine. Your hands are as soft as I thought they’d be.” Clarke’s face redden and Lexa finds relief in the gesture. She had looked so pale. So like death.

Lexa feels a smirk on her lips. “I am glad your spirit stayed where it is needed Clarke.”

Clarke smiles, it trembles. “Me too.”

Lexa can feel Valerian roll her eyes before she is pressing past Lexa and staring at Clarke. The blonde tilts her head and then the tiger presses forward until Clarke’s fingers are rubbing her ears. Lexa shivers, legs feeling weak as a deep happy sound comes from the tigers throat. Not a purr but something.  The tiger sighs. “Soft as I thought too. I am glad you are well Clarke. Lexa is also.” Lexa scowls at the tiger. She trusted her more than anything but the daemon had a mind of her own, pressing when things should be left alone.

Clarke sighs in contentment. “Tell her I am glad she is well also.”

They all four turn when they hear a gag from the other cot. Octavia’s daemon coughs and chokes. “Gods you are as disgustingly sweet as Octavia says.” The daemon shakes it’s head. “Do as Octavia says and kiss already.” He licks his paw. “But do it quickly, we win the bet if you do.” Lexa scowls at the wild cat before her fingers move to the knife. The cat squeaks, rushing for the door. “I’ll tell them you’re awake. You have five minutes to kiss!” The daemon struggles to get the door open before it slams shut.

Clarke chuckles lightly, mind exhausted. Lexa stares at her. “I would rather kiss you when you are clear headed.”

Clarke tilts her head. “Kiss me now.”

Green eyes search over the blonde’s face, finding no deception she surges forward, stopping as her hand curl around Clarke’s cheeks. Green eyes stare at Clarke until she is leaning in softly. Slowly. “This could be weakness.” Lexa stares at those blue eyes as she licks her lips. Waiting for the ball to drop.

Fingers tangle in her hair. “There is more to life than surviving. Let us be weak.” Then Clarke’s lips are on hers and she feels the blonde’s daemon press into her hand and everything seems to click again. This could be weakness. Costia was weakness and Clarke is turning to a weakness but weakness be damned. Lexa had always been weak for stubborn girls who challenged her.


	18. Favorite Trope(Brainwashed and Crazy): Clarke/Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain washed and crazy. Before they knew about the bone marrow treatment Clarke was captured and turned into the very thing she feared. A reaper. When Anya stumbles upon the girl, days after the war is over she takes her to be treated.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Red. Red. Red._ It was a chant. A chant that echoed throughout the blonde's head. A constant reminder that kept any memories, any other thoughts at bay. _Red. Red. Red_. _She needed the Red._ The tunnels were becoming emptier. No longer filled with the others. No longer filled with the bodies lacking blood. No longer full of food. _Where was the Red? The Red. Need the Red_. She drags the grounder behind her, hauling him to the metal door. Bloodshot eyes take in the hole. It had not been there two days ago. The Red was through there. She eyes the man on the log. He looks pissed. Her throat itches as if to form words. "R-R," Lips twist into a scowl before the words are forced from her throat. Aching and rough. "Red. Red?"

The man glares at her. "Ripa." He snarls out. The blonde flashes her teeth under blood and dirt and a painted face as she slams the hilt of the sword into his skull, the word bringing up odd emotions.

He crumples like a leaf. "Ass." The words hold meaning but bring no memories to the blonde. She turns to the door, slowly walking through it, sword drawn and eyes flickering around the room quickly. Nothing. There was silence. "Red." She grumbles out before moving through the door. Brown once red coated the walls and she bends down, fingers picking at it. Not the Red she wanted. She grumbles low in her chest, blood shot blue eyes searching. There is only silence. She travels the halls but sees nothing. They are stripped bare. Brown, blood. Red but not the red she needed, is everywhere. Holes in the wall. _No Red_. Her arms shake and twitch as she moves and searches. _No Red. No Red!_  She growls low in her throat before thinking to her prisoner. _Food. Hunger._ She runs back to where she left the man. The food is gone. She screams and it echos, full of rage. Listening quietly she hears the shuffle and catch of the log on the wall. Her feet move without command and she is on the hunt. _NO_   _RED! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! HUNT!_

She knows these tunnels better than this meat bag. Better than this blood bag for the Red-bringers. Knows there is a cliff where he is heading. Something tugs at her gut and head. Not hunger but something. Something buried behind red. _Red!_ Her feet are quiet and swift as she follows his panicked footstep and then she sees him. His eyes are tortured and fear filled and a thrill burns deep within her and she grins at him, teeth bloodied and eyes bloodshot. She loved the hunt. His arms are bound around the log on his shoulders and his chest is heaving from the run and fear. She tilts her head watching him and then he turns and jumps. She growls low in her throat, running after him. Something in her mind screaming at her, buried under the red haze, yelling at her not to jump and then shes over the edge, eyes focused on him as he kicks his feet, struggling to get out of the water.

She hits the water with a splash and then the haze is clearing as she feels something other than hunger and the thrill of the hunt. _Fear_. She kicks her feet like she had seen him do. Flails her arms until her head is breaking the surface. She kicks and kicks and growls. Water floods her mouth and she beats at it with her fist and howls and screams but more water floods into her and she chokes, her head breaks the surface again and she kicks her feet, some innate survival instinct kicking in until her feet hit rocks and she stumbles until her hands and knees are touching rock. Water laps at her and she spit and vomits the cool liquid out until her throat aches and her lungs burn. Red is the last thing on her mind as she pants. A sound makes her head snap up. The food was scrambling away. 

Anger. The food led her to the water. To death. Stumbling to her feet she growls low in her throat, almost animalistic as blood and dirt drip down her, almost washed away by the water. The man curses in a thick tongue. Words strange and different than the ones in her head. Her body feels heavy and weighed down as she chases after him. His legs are longer, he is faster but he is trapped. Tied to her log. White teeth flash in thrill as she hunts her food. _Food. Food. Hunt. Hunt._ She feels the chill in the air as she continues to chase her food. He is swift, quick on his feet yet stupid. Scared. Her heart races in anticipation as she gets closer and closer to him. He stumbles and she jumps, slams her shoulder into him and they are rolling down the hill. Smacking into trees and rocks and she hears a crack and then rolls to a stop. The blonde shakes her head as it swims. _Food? Hunt._ The world spins as she stands and there are two meat bags. No more log. He stares at her backing away. She takes as step forward, world spinning as something drips down her head. **"** RIPA!" He screams before he picks up the log that was once his prison. **"** KOM! GONPLEI!" The veins in his arms and throat are bulging. Full of blood. 

The blonde glares at him, something warm dripping down her face. She wipes it from her eyes and sees red. Blood. Her own. Tilting her head she stares at her hands.  _Blood. Pain_. She shakes her head again, pulling her lips back in challenge. Her fingers move to pull the sword from her hip but it is gone. She growls again, louder and full of anger and hunger. She would kill this meat bag. _Blood bag_. She rushes him, the forest beneath her feet trembling and blood pouring from her head. He swings at her and she scrambles under it, feels it snap against her arm and it brings rage. She screams loudly, roars like a lion after a fight. The man is exhausted but slams the log into her side. There is a crack and she is rolling down the hill, howling in rage and pain. He follows after her, rage on his face. "Ripa choj op ai!" He slams the log into the blonde's side again and she howls in pain, grabbing the log and ripping it from his hands in a show of unnatural strength. 

Her fists rain down on his face and she roars and growls at him. They roll in the mud, trading blows and shouting in pain and triumph over and over until the blonde has the warriors pinned, another log pressing into his throat, her unnatural strength making his face turn blue. She bares her teeth at him, nails digging into his chest, pressing until there is liquid in her hands and he screams.  _Food. Blood._ He thrashes some more before going limp, face the color of berries. She release the log and pulls his head to the side, searching him before she moves from straddling his body to kneeling beside it, knees pressing into his side. Her fingers covered in blood dance across the blood bag's chest before she presses forward, digging her teeth into the abused flesh. And there is warmth flooding down her throat and over her hands. Covering her chin. She doesn't pay attention to her surroundings as she eats noisily. Slurps at this red that looks like Red but isn't R _ed_. She slurps and grunts as she noisily eats until there is a crunch behind her. As she turns around something hard connects with her head and everything goes black.

Anya crouches down, close to the Reaper and rolls her over. She looks almost familiar under all the blood and grime, brown eyes move to the warrior who is still breathing, the wounds aren't deep enough to cause much damage. The woman whistles lowly and her horse comes forward slowly, wary. Wrapping a bandage around the warriors wounds she ties him to the saddle before grabbing three large logs, tying them together and then tying the reaper to the log. Anya climbs up onto her horse and then they are moving forward, into the night. The Reaper doesn't make a sound but the warrior in front of her moans quietly.  **"** Yu klir." Her words are low, comforting. The warrior moans again, quietly as they travel to the village.

The gates open slowly and Anya slides off her horse, pulling the warrior with her. "Sis op fisa." The runner nods and hurries to get the healer. Some other warriors carry the wounded warrior to the healers tent and Anya drags the Reaper to the prison hold. She chains the feral Reaper down and waits. Soon Nyko is walking back down until he finds her. "Naikou."

"Onya." He dips his head before moving forward. "Where was she found?"

"The woods. I heard the fight."

He nods and begins to clean the dirty Reaper's wounds. Anya steps forward with eyes furrowed in confusion and recognition. "Klok?" Familiar features are uncovered and Nyko washes away the blood and dirt.

"You know her?" Nyko looks up in shock.

"Kom skaikru." Anya stares at her. "She helped me escape." Anya stares at the blonde, eyes moving over a bruised face. "You can save her?"

"Yes, the sky healer showed me how." He slowly cleans the wound on her head, picking out pieces of leaves and dirt. "I can send a runner to get her."

"It will take too long for her to get here." Dark eyes are hard as the order Nyko. "You will watch her. She does not die."

As if sensing people the blonde begins to come to, groaning lowly as she rolls her head to the side. Hazy blue eyes blink open and Anya watches the girl. "Clarke." Her words are low as she stares into bloodshot blue eyes.

Something festers within the blonde, something egging at the back of her mind about the woman standing in front of her. She lurches against her chains. Roaring when she can't reach the woman. Thrashing in her chains. The inhuman unnatural strength causes the rock wall to creak and the chains to protest. Nyko swallows. "Reapers are strong." He looks up at the General. The Chief of this village. "Will you tell the Skaikru we have her?"

"If she lives. If she dies we will send them her body." The blonde roars and thrashes, trying to get to them. "How long will this take?"

"She could die now or in days. Once we bring her back to life she should be back to her self. She has not been one long, she will not need the medicines Abby possesses." Nyko stares at the village Chief. "Will you tell the Commander or Indra?"

"Indra has a sky second. Lexa is off to Polis. We will be fine."

"This is the one who told you of the Alliance?" Nyko turns his eyes to the feral blonde, more animal than human.

Anya clenches her jaw, turning her eyes from Nyko and the blonde. "The Alliance that we foolishly were involved in."

"The mountain fell."

"The mountain men still live." Anger and annoyance heavily inflict the blonde warriors voice.

"The innocents."

"None are innocent." Anya glares down at the floor as the blonde continues to rage at them, snapping bloodied teeth in the air as if a rabid howla.

Anya paces and Clarke watches her, blue eyes following the General like a moth after a flame. Hunger beats deep within the blonde.  _Rage. Food. Food._ Her insides twist and her head throbs and the bright light of the flames hurts her eyes. Arms weak she jerks on the chains again. "Red." She groans out. Brown eyes snap to look up at her. "Red."

"Clarke?" Anya steps forward, eyes curious. 

Blue eyes snap up to look at Anya, not seeing her. Blood shot. "RED!" She screams, jerking against her chains, trying to get the woman. She need Red. Needs it and this woman was in the way. Her body burned and trembled. Red took away the pain. "RED!" Her body shakes so hard the chains rattle and she falls to her knees, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Anya watches her tremble and shake as night continues on until it turns to day. Blue eyes are unfocused and the rattle of the chains seems to continue forever. Nyko comes in, eyes worried as he looks over his patient. Blue eyes are unfocused and then as they roll into the back of her head and her limb thrash and tremble before she stills.

Nyko moves forward quickly, rolling her onto her back like Abby had taught him. Her places his hands on her and begins to count and press. Anya watches Nyko with calculating eyes until blue eyes are opening and the blonde is choking and spitting across the floor. Vomiting what little she ate from the warrior. Blood and uncook meat fly across the room and drip down her chin as she pants. "Clarke?" Anya steps forward. Blue eyes try and focus on her but they fail as her body trembles. Brown eyes turn to Nyko. "I thought you said she would be back once she died?"

Nyko swallows almost nervously at the look on the warriors face. "They sleep and then they die again or wake up back. We can only wait." He holds a flask and steps forward slowly, blue eyes focus on him and she jerks forward, slamming her body into his and snapping her teeth together as she yells. He stands up, picking up the flask and setting it down with a sigh. "She needs water."

The blonde thrashes in the hold. Head fuzzy and body shaking. "RED!" She pulls against her chains, muscle straining and wall creaking as she growls low in her throat. 

"ENPLENI!" Anya yells. The blonde jerks her gaze to Anya, staring at her. Her head aches as she stares at the blonde woman. Something about her was almost familiar but hidden behind a red haze. Anya glares back at the blonde. "You are not an animal." The blonde glares at this woman, teeth bared in anger. Anya grabs the water flask and steps forward. Clarke pulls at the chains until they are taut and creaking, almost touching Anya as her muscles tremble. "Drink." Anya tips the flask forward towards Clarke's lips. The blonde jerks her chin, knocking the flask down and snapping her teeth at Anya. Anya clenches her jaw, picking it up again and grabbing Clarke by her chin. The blonde jerks away and Anya grabs her by the back of her head, jerking it back. Clarke screeches like a bat and Anya pours water down her throat. The blonde wrenches her head away, couching and glaring at the woman. Licking her lips free of the water. Anya sighs, barely even four drinks got into Clarke. 

They wait like that, watching the rest of the night as Clarke twitches and jerks. Limbs trembling. The smell of sweat fills the prison hold and blonde hair mats to her neck and face. Nyko waits in the corner, grinding herbs together as Anya sharpens her knife in the other corner. Clarke watches them warily. Grunting every once in a while. Licking her lips and scowling at them. Pulling against her chains until her muscles shook harder than before. Until her wrists threatened to break. Finally she falls to her knees, body shaking so hard her teeth clatter against one another before she is vomiting again. Anya looks up and her eyes meet bloodshot blue before they roll into the back of her head again and then Nyko is rushing forward, rolling her onto her back and pressing on her chest again and again.

Blue eyes remained closed until a small chest rises with an inhalation of air. Blue eyes flutter open and a head falls to the side as if to exhausted. Slowly confused and hazy blue meet brown. "Anya?" Clarke's voice is hoarse. Tired and confused.

Anya sighs. "You are safe Clarke of the Sky." Nyko slowly pulls the leg chains off, moving the blonde back until she rest on a cot in the corner.

Nyko grabs a pail of water and a rag, cleaning the blonde off. Wiping away the blood from her wounds and the sweat and vomit. He looks up. "We need someone to clean her vomit up. Wash it away."

Anya nods. "I will have them bring boiling water down to wash it away." She looks back at Clarke. "And fresh clothing for her once she awakes."

Nyko looks up. "And a bathing pail. She'll want a bath after this. A real one." His eyes take in the bruising and the cuts all over her arms. He couldn't imaging what was hidden under her clothing. 

Anya comes back down to find Nyko still by the blonde, the young ones she sent down had already cleaned up the vomit and left a tub, a fire burned under it, waiting for the blonde to wake. Anya sets the clothes down on a stool before kneeling down beside Nyko. "Any changes?"

He shakes his head. "She will wake soon. She will bathe and I will give her water and real food. Then you can decide what to do with her." Anya nods her head and watches as the blonde's brow furrow until she shakes. The shackles on her wrists rattle and then the blonde is sitting up quickly, grabbing her head as it spins.

She eyes the two of them. "Anya?" Blinking slowly she looks around. "Where am I?"

Nyko leans closer. "What do you remember?"

Clarke stares at him in confusion before swallowing. "Everything." Images flash before her eyes. Screaming as they rinse her of radiation. Glaring down Cage as he talks to her. Gloats about how his father would be proud of him for this. How she would become the very thing everyone feared as she is strapped to the table. The electric shock. Muscle seizing and teeth snapping together.The high pitch sound. Then the pain that came with the needle. The fighting and blood and more needles. The feeling of Red rushing through her veins. Killing another Reaper. Bringing in grounders for the mountain men. Eating grounders. The mountain covered in dried blood. No more Red. And the hunt. Eating the other grounder.

Nyko dips his head, watching as so many emotions travel through blue eyes. "You are safe now. You must take a bath and then drink and eat."

Clarke's face pales and she shakes her head. "I don't think I can eat."

Nyko stands, unshackling her. "The water is warmed for you. There is cold water by the side if it is too hot. Anya and I will be outside the door." He stands, pulling Anya with him.

Clarke stands shakily, chain falling from her wrists as she steps towards the tub. She pulls off the clothing. Red and clicking with skulls and chains. Reaper clothing. She lets her eyes move over her bruised and battered flesh. It is covered in blood, half of it not her own. She climbs into the tub. It is hot. Almost to hot but it burns away the memories of blood and killing as she scrubs at her skin. Scrubs until it is raw and red. Slowly the tub fills with dirt and grime until Nyko is knocking on the door and walking in. "You are clean." He holds out a long cloth and Clarke takes it as he turns away.

She stands on shaking legs, hair dripping wet down her shoulders. "I don't think I ever will be." She stares down at her bright red hands, burning from the bath. 

Nyko nods. "There are undergarments in the clothes over there. Put them on and I will check over your wounds." Clarke does as she's told, pulling on smooth cloth shorts, they were almost to tight on her but she made do as she slipped on the chest binder. The huge towel like cloth he gave her falls around her shoulders and she trembles underneath it. He turns around and walks forward slowly, as if she is a startled animal. He adds ointment where it is needed and stitches where they are needed. Fingers pressing into her bruised side, no cracks in her ribs. "Mostly bruises. You will be fine." He finishes stitching the wound on her forehead and she stares at him with haunted blue eyes. "Get dressed."

She stares at him, fingers clenched around the towel. "Why didn't you let me die?" Her words are broken.

Nyko swallows, many of the warriors had said those same words. "Death is not salvation." He stares at her, waiting for her to get it. He had seen the same haunted look in Lincoln's eyes when he came around. She looks up at him like a young and broken child. "Eat, you must regain your strength."

Clarke looks back down at her hands. They were clean. Looked clean. Standing on shaky legs she pulls on the pants and then the fresh boots. They were both dark colors, almost black. Not the red the Reapers all wore. Her hands tremble and shake and she grips the dark grey shirt in her hands before the trembling stops. Slowly she pulls it over her head. A white bone brush rest on the stool where the clothing was. Slowly she pulls tangles and knots out of her hair before she is sitting back down on the bed, limbs trembling. And she waits. And waits. The door opens slowly and Anya steps in, flask in one hand and food in the other.

She places a bucket by Clarke's side before handing her the flask. Clarke sips at it slowly. She aches to chug it but knows it will bring no good. Anya just sits on the stool, not quite looking at Clarke but not looking away from her. They sit like that until Anya passes Clarke some food. Clarke stares at the dried meat before she turns, grabbing the bucket and the water she just drank is coming up quickly. She spits and coughs until she can breath again. Using the towel she wipes her lips and swallows. Anya just stares at her. "Why didn't you let me die?" Clarke voice is gruff from vomiting but it cracks from emotion.

Any stares at her, almost like she's staring right into Clarke's mind. "You did not leave me to die." With that she stands, setting down another flask and some fruit. "Eat the fruit if you do not want the meat. Drink the water." With that she stands and leaves a confused Clarke behind.

Slowly Clarke sips at the water, again and again until one flask is gone. Then she waits. She doesn't know how long until she grabs the fruit. Slowly she nibbles on a piece. She keeps nibble until that piece is gone and then sips at the water and she keeps doing that until all the fruit is gone. Her stomach rolls but she falls to her side on the cot and sleeps. Body exhausted.

* * *

 

Anya orders warriors around camp, most are sharpening weapons or guarding the wall. Some are off hunting and others are fixing a broken piece of the fence. Nyko walks up behind her. "The warrior, Jutus, is fine. She did not tear through anything major."

Anya fingers the bow across her back. "What did he say?"

"That he was hunting and she ambushed him in the woods." 

Anya's jaw clenches, they had defeated the mountain but still the mountain men were haunting them. "We need to catch all the Reapers. They will keep going to the mountain and stealing our people."

"I sent a runner to the commander, she will send more warriors and we will take the reapers who need medicine to Abby. She has already helped many of our people."

"Good." Anya's eyes flicker to the prison hold. "How is Clarke?"

"Like any other Reaper, she remembers what she's done. Wants to die."

"Warriors do not wish for death." Anya swallows as she speaks. "It is weak."

"Would you wish for death after taking your own people to the mountain? After eating your own people?" He stares at Anya, eyes tearing down any defenses she had. "Wishing for death does not make them weak, it makes them who they are. If a Reaper did not wish to die for his actions then I would wish death upon him for he is too far gone to be returned." She ducks her head before moving to the prison hold.

The door creaks open and Anya finds Clarke has shackled her arms back to the wall. "You are no longer a prisoner."

The blonde stares down at her hands. "I should be. I could wake up and forget i'm me. I could be a monster again and hurt someone."

Anya stares at her before tilting her head. "You could never hurt Nyko or I, we are strong warriors."

Clarke's eyes jump up to stare at Anya, they glower. "Yet you had me chained? I am dangerous, I need to be chained so I don't hurt people."

"You are no longer a Reaper."

Clarke lets out a harsh laugh, depreciating and broken. "Don't you get it?" Blue eyes stare at her full of tears. "What they did, what Cage did, it brought something out in me. Something that won't go away. Once you let a monster out there's no telling when it'll show up again. No matter if you think it's gone, it's hiding. Waiting in the background to break free."

Anya glares at the blonde, moving forward until she is unlocking the chains, Clarke tries to jerk back but Anya grips her wrists tightly. "Do not punish yourself for something you had no control over." She throws the unshackled chains across the room, away from Clarke. "You are no longer a monster, just a broken warrior." She stands, moving to the door. "When you decide to come out there is food in the larger hut." With those final words she shuts the door behind her.

Clarke sits there, watches the sun continue to rise until it falls again. Nyko nor Anya come back so Clarke falls into a fitful sleep full of blood, electricity pain hunger rage and so many memories until she is jumping up off the cot and clutching her chest. Blue eyes look back to the bared window to find the sun just now rising again. Her stomach growls lowly and Clarke makes her way to the door slowly. The camp is almost empty as light slowly creeps across the trees. She can hear the grumbles of children as their parents force them to rise. The steps of warriors as they wake up. She eyes the big hut until she is bumping into a man. Her eyes flicker up and she stumbles away from him. There are bandages across his chest and his eyes narrow as he looks her over. Her chest heaves and she stares at him before turning and grabbing a bucket. Her stomach heaves yet only bile comes out. He watches her with knowing eyes. Finally when she doesn't feel like throwing up any more she looks up at him. Swallowing thickly. "I thought I ate you."

His lips twitch. "You ate parts of me." His hands motion to the bandages and she grabbing the bucket again and puking up nothing as her stomach heaves. He stares at her before offering her a hand. Suspicious blue eyes stare up at him before she takes it. He yanks her to his feet, not gently but not with anger. "I do not like you because you tried to eat me but I understand you were not yourself."

Clarke trembles. "I'm sorry I ate you and tried to kill you."

He laughs, eyes hard but full of mirth. "You were a Reaper. Nyko says you are you now. I do not like the Reaper you."

"Neither do I." Blue eyes are haunted and voice broken.

Anya comes forward, eyeing the two of them. "Jutus, Clarke."

"Onya." He ducks his head. "Mochof." The leader dips her chin before eyeing the two of them. Jutus stares at Anya before he side eyes Clarke. "I must be getting back to my village."

"Nyko will accompany you." Anya tilts her head in dismissal and the warrior leaves, bandages stark against his chest. "Come, the food is this way."

Clarke shakes her head. "I don't think I can keep anything down right now."

Anya sighs. "You will starve if you do not eat. I did not spend two days in that prisoner with you and Nyko for you to die. You will eat."

Clarke just grunts, eyes moving back to where she last saw Jutus. Her body gives a tremendous shudder, muscles shaking. She feels sweat bead down her back as she follows Anya to the hut. The smell of cooking meat hits Clarke's nose and the blonde is out of the hut and running to the bucket. She retches, stomach twisting and head throbbing in withdrawal. Her body shakes and trembles. She hears Anya come to stand near her. Taking the offer flask of water Clarke rinses out her mouth and then takes a small sip of water, eyeing Anya. "Why are you helping me."

Anya looks away, clenching her jaw. "You saved me from a cage and I left you in the tunnels." Brown eyes won't look at Clarke.

The blonde sighs, low in her throat. "How did you defeat the mountain men?"

"I told the Commander of you. Of the Mountain. She spoke to Marcus Kane, a prisoner she had. We worked out a Alliance."Anya's eyes flicker to Clarke before moving to the children with wooden swords and grins on their faces. "Everyone believed you to be dead by the Mountain men when we did not find you."

Clarke sighs. "My people think i'm dead?"

"Yes."

Clarke looks almost relieved for a minute. "Do I have to face them?"

Anya turns confused eyes to her. "You do not wish to see your people?"

"I don't." Blue eyes are broken. "I don't want to see them until I can look at myself without puking. I don't want them to see me this weak." She pauses, looking down at her hands and an image of blood and dirt flash in her mind. "I don't want to attack them if i'm not better."

Anya pinches the bridge of her nose, Clarke kept repeating the same thing over and over. Anya had seen the other Reapers, knew they didn't attack again. "You will not attack them, you are no longer Reaper."

"I still remember it." Haunted blue eyes turn to stare into brown. "It's in there. Hiding. It always will be and I don't want to face them yet. Not until I stop shaking. Until I know I won't attack them."

Anya sighs before turning to Clarke. "You can stay in my village until you are better, I owe you my life."

* * *

  **Ripa** =Reaper.      **Kom** =Come      **Gonplei** =Fight

 **Ripa choj op a** i= Reaper eat me      **Yu klir** =You're safe   **Sis op fisa** = Grab a healer

 **Naikou** =Nyko      **Onya** =Anya      **Klok** =Clarke

 **Kom Skaikru** = of the sky people  **Howla** =wolf     **Enpleni** =Enough

 **Mochof** = Thank you


	19. Anya/Lexa: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya/Lexa- Lexa brushes her fingers along the woundd on her former mentor back. It is puckered and big but Anya had survived.

The blonde of nineteen summers rests on the bed of furs. Chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Her back is bare and she grunts in her sleep as her hands are buried under the pillow her chin is resting on. The brunette sighs deeply, fingers itching to touch and feel her first. To make sure the woman is actually there and not gone. At fifteen summers and reveled Commander her life had been flipped upside down and all she had left from home was Anya. Her mentor. Her best friend. Slowly Lexa sticks her finger out to brush the reddened flesh. It is not hot to the touch any more and the younger warrior sighs in relief. Shoulders loosening. Slowly her palm lies flat against the woman's side. She feels her chest rise and fall and slowly the panic falls away. “Your back is exposed.” The woman’s voice is gruff and Lexa feels a large huff enter Anya’s chest before falling from her lips as she speaks.

Lexa keeps her hand there, touching the almost fatal wound Anya had taken for her as she replies. “My back is safe.”

The muscles tighten under Lexa’s hand and Anya’s voice is low. Gravely like when the assassin had been sent to kill Lexa. “You would have died today Lexa. You left your back exposed.”

Lexa smirks, fingers curling slightly into the tan flesh of Anya’s side, palm over the wound. “I have an over protective thick skulled blonde warrior watching it.”

“I wouldn't need to watch it if you weren't as stubborn as a cougra after a bora.” Lexa can feel the tightness in the muscles and knows Nyko will yell at Anya for it. “I will not always be there to watch your back.” Brown eyes turn to look at her, full of so many emotions.

Lexa’s heart drops but she forces a smirk. “You’re as strong as a Pauna. Too strong and fierce to die.”  Her fingers taps against her first’s side and the woman’s muscles jump as she twitches away, face turning so she can glare at her second. The girl had no self-respect. Poking Anya like one would a sleeping howla.


	20. Song Lyrics: Monroe/Caris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never watch the stars, there's so much going on down here" Yellow Flicker Beat

The stars used to be home and as Monroe lays on the ground, chest aching and blood spilling into the dry ground. The ground thirty for blood. She knows it will not sate the hunger the grounders feel. They want Mountain Men blood and Monroe’s and the other fallen warriors are causalities in the battle. Blood demands more blood. Her eyes begs to flutter shut but she wants to see the stars one last time. Wants to see the sun rise and watch Sterling's laughter fill the air. Her heart crack and crumbles. Her brother in arms died. So she looks up to the sky tilting her head against the ground and finding the stars. Familiar constellations dance across her gaze and Clarke’s lessons on the constellations floats in the back of her head, Bellamy’s voice telling the stories of the stars around the camp fire. She feels like her body is floating yet the pain aches within her. Warriors scream across the battle field and Monroe knows she's right where she belongs. Her eyes begin to slip closed when there are knees pressing into her side. “You will live sky girl.”

Monroe can't remember her name. Knows she’s a second. “I am already dead.” She presses her rifle and spear into the girls hands. “Fight. Kill them all.”

Monroe can feel the warmth leaving her and the girl grunts as she rips part of her shirt off. “You sky people are so dramatic. Oktaevia with the fire and you with your injury.” She rolls Monroe to her side and the girl barely hold her grunt in and then there is pressure against her side as the grounder girl presses the rolled up strip of fabric into the wound and begins to wind a string across the sky warriors abdomen and tying it to keep the blood from seeping out. “You’ve but just a scratch.”

Monroe grunts. “Caris.” The girl looks at Monroe strangely. “I just remembered your name.” As the words leave Monroe's lips her eyes flutter as if to shut.

Caris clenches her jaw. “Do I know the name of the stupid sky warrior who falls from a scratch?”

Monroe laughs wetly as Caris presses on the wound harder. “Monroe.” She holds her hand out and the grounder second rolls her eyes before she grabs the dying girls forearm.

“Well Mounrow let’s get back to the fight. A healer should take care of your scratch.”

Monroe smirks as she sits up before she’s shoving the second sideways and grabbing her gun with the other hand. The mountain man falls, bullet buried between his eyes and Monroe pulls her finger off the trigger. Caris stares wide eyed before smirking. “Good eye sky girl.” She heaves Monroe up. “After this is over you should work on protecting yourself better.”

Monroe grunts and leans on the girl as she slings the gun around her shoulders, finger on the trigger. “After this I owe you for saving my ass.”

Caris feels her lips bare her teeth as she pulls the girl to duck behind the tree as bullet rain down on them. Monroe sticks the gun around and taps the trigger. A grunt sound and Caris nods. “You can battle me with swords.” A glint dances in the grounders eyes. “I'm the best swords second around.”

“Not for long.” Monroe smirks as she ducks low, her arms around the other girl pulling her lower as Monroe fires the gun again and then they’re running through the battle field. Blood dripping from Monroe, her face growing paler and paler. Muscles weaker as she keeps pace with the grounder. Her breathes are labored and she knows she would have died alone and within minutes if not in seconds of the grounder showing up. Caris had given her hope and that was what kept her moving long enough to collapse in front of Clarke. The blonde slices open a mountain man’s throat when Monroe collapses, almost pulling Caris down with her. Clarke eyes are hard and war ridden before they seem to spark with recognition. She’s on her knees in seconds, ordering the warriors to keep fighting. They nod, blood covers the blonde commander. Blood of their enemies. They would follow her orders anywhere.

Clarke rips the cloth away and grabs a torch. She shoves it into Caris’ hands to hold as she assesses Monroe. “You’ll be fine Monroe.”

The girl chuckles, eyes struggling to focus on the blonde. “I made it this long. Make sure the others get out. Tell. Tell Fox she get that stupid wooden animal I made.”

Clarke rips the knife out of the fire and presses it into the wounded warriors stomach. Monroe’s back arches off the ground and her head thrashes against the ground and Caris grabs the sides of Monroe’s face. Holding her still, eyes boring into the sky warrior’s.  “I didn’t save your ass for you to die on me.” Caris growls out. Stupid sky girl with soft yet determined eyes.

Monroe nods and then Clarke is pressing the hot knife into the other side of the wound and palm pressing into Monroe’s head. “She needs my mother.” Clarke clenches her jaw. “It’s an hour ride on a horse.”

“Will she last that long?” One of the warriors questions as he wipes his sword off, blood dripping down it.

“She’s a warrior. She’ll live as long as we tell her to.” Clarke’s fingers grab Monroe’s face, tilting her until their eyes connect. “You will live and Fox will badger you for the wooden animals.” Blue eye are strong and commanding. “Do you understand me?”

The girl nods, face determined. “Understood.”

“Good. Take her with the wounded to Camp Jaha now.” Clarke voice is echoing and then the wounded are begin loaded onto horses with competent riders and Caris grunts. Of course she would be stuck with taking wounded back to camp.  She hears Clarke ordering warriors before the blonde is gone inside the mountain. Off to fight the war.

* * *

Monroe wakes with a low groan. Side aching. Hands press against her shoulder and she shoves the hand away with force at the elbow like Bellamy had shown them as she kicks out with her legs. Rolling off the bed in the opposite direction before her eyes even open. She’s crouched low beside the bed as her eyes adjust. Abby rubs at her hip as she picks herself up from her downed position. In the corner of the room Caris is smirking, eyes bright. Monroe stands slowly, side aching. Her fingers tug at the end of her braid. “Sorry.” She ducks her eyes. She’d rather face a reaper than the chancellor. Clarke was in charge but Monroe knew Abby was the Chancellor and Chancellors equaled floating.

Abby steps forward. “It’s fine. Let me check your stitches. Make sure you haven’t torn them.” The woman’s eyes are soft, almost like Clarke’s when the leader would heal them of any aliment.

Monroe pulls up the loose shirt and watches as the Chancellor pulls back the gauze. Small blood dots it. “Clarke? Bellamy?” Monroe eyes Clarke's mother, waiting for the answer.

Abby presses around the stitches. “Nothings torn. You’ll be fine.” Her eyes look up. “And they’re fine. Everything's fine.” Monroe’s body relaxes in relief as she sits upon the cot. “I’ll be back. I need to check on others. Don’t do anything strenuous that could pull out your stitches.” Monroe nods and then the woman is gone.

Monroe kicks her feet against the air as she sits there. Caris stares at her. “So thanks. For saving my life and what not.” Monroe grunts out before looking up to the second.

Caris grumbles low in her throat before speaking. “You owe me. My first chewed into me when she couldn't find me.”

Monroe picks at her braids. “Sorry.”

Caris tilts her head. “You apologize too much.”

Monroe rolls her shoulders. “Habit from childhood.” She stands up, wincing at the pull in her side. “Where’s my jacket?” She pulls on the boots sitting beside her bed with a wince. Thankfully they left her pants on. Caris throws a jacket at her. And Monroe notices the differences. It’s a dark black and the inside is lined with fur. Metal jangles on the left shoulder and elbows. “This isn’t mine?”

“Yours was covered in blood and full of holes. This is better.” Caris shrugs as if it’s no big deal but Monroe smiles.

“Thank you.” She slips it over her shoulders, stomach pulling at the stitches and she winces. Caris just stares at her and then Monroe is walking past her, walking through the doors and taking in the fresh air. She closes her eyes for just a moment and then turns to the girl. “Ready to lose?”

Caris stares at the girl with a head full of braids. “You are injured.”

“Bet I can still land hits on you.” Her smirk is challenging and full of almost arrogance.

“You sky people are so arrogant.” Monroe just smirks and watches Caris’ eyes dance with challenge.


	21. Rarepair:(Roma/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roma/Clarke- Clarke never thought Roma would catch her eyes, especially after having seen the girl leave Bellamy’s tent

Clarke had never expected Roma to catch her eyes. The girl was a warrior through and through. Loud mouth. Brash. Strong. She was almost exactly like Bellamy but she didn’t order the others around like he did. She didn't expect to induce fear, though she had a rash exterior. Calling others out on their shit when they were annoying her. Half the time Clarke wanted to strangle her as much as she wanted to strangle Bellamy. Right now, right now Clarke just wanted to get back to the drop ship safely. She was lost, bag of seaweed on her back and confusion in her head. Shouts of the others as they run back to camp, but Clarke's head is swimming in confusion. Whatever she had hit her head on got her good and she was paying the price. Clarke hears footsteps and them Roma is yanking her through the trees. "Fuck Blondie what the hell did you hit?" There is a spear strapped to Roma's back and annoyance and worry on her face. "Fuck Fuck. Caves." She yanks Clarke harshly to the left and the blonde stumbles to keep up, head swimming and spinning. The air noticeably cools the second they are in the caves and Roma's continuing to drag her until they hit a wall. "Hey Blondie." She snaps her fingers in front of Clarke's face. "You with me?"

Clarke shoves the fingers away from her face. "I'm fine."

"You sure." Roma smirks. "Kinda pale there." Clarke nods her head and everything tilts and her head feels like it's floating away. Clarke feels her feet trip and stumble and then Roma is gripping her biceps and holding her steady. "Yeah, you're definitely fine." Sarcasm is heavily inflicted on her voice. "How about you sit before you crack the other side of your head open."

Clarke just slumps, allowing her butt to hit the floor. Roma gaps at her and then sits next too her. "If I fall asleep wake me immediately."

Roma turns sharp eyes to her. "You're not going to die are you?" Clarke shakes her head no but the world swims again and she clutches the wall. "Okay Blondie" Roma's hands hold her head and shoulders steady. "How about you quit moving until we find out what's wrong."

Clarke grunts. "Concussion. I tripped and hit my head by the river."

Roma lets out a puff of air. "Of course you would."

Clarke glares at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Roma rolls her eyes. "Well we kinda need you since your the only doctor and it figures you'd end up injuring yourself when none of us knew what the hell to do."

"I'll be fine." Clarke feels the dried blood above her ear. "Just sensitive to light and noise."

Roma chokes out a laugh. "Perfect."

Clarke stares at Roma, eyes taking in the relaxed expression and Clarke's own blood on her hands. "You're kinda cute."

Roma turns to her with wide eyes. "And you're concussed. Not thinking straight."

Clarke snorts. "There's nothing straight about me."

Roma laughs, loud and brash. White teeth glint against pale lips in mirth. "You are not what I expected."

Clarke glowers. "You expected a prissy princess of the privileged."

"Well yeah, your mom's head surgeon, dad head engineer."

Clarke feels her fist clench. "In case you forgot my dad was floated and I was a prisoner of the Arc."

Roma ducks her head. "Sorry." Her eyes turn to find blue ones full of anger and pain. "You were never with the rest of us, what happened to get you in solitary confinement?"

"I was a traitor to the Arc. When they sent us down here I had two months until my 18 birthday. They were going to float me no matter what. My father found a flaw in the air systems, we were running out of air and I wanted to help him. They found out and he got floated and I was sent to the Sky-box."

Roma nods slowly, leaning her shoulder into Clarke's. Blue eyes flutter as she focuses on Roma. She had never seen Roma up close, normally the girl was off hunting or with Bellamy. Roma stares at her. "I guess wee're lucky you got sent down here with us?" Blue eyes unfocus and then focus again in confusion. "We'd be dead without you. Hell you brought Goggles back from the dead." Clarke's eyes flutter and she's so tired. Hands grab her ace. "Uh-uh Clarke, stay with me."

Clarke groans. "I'm tired."

"And you told me to keep you awake. So talk to me, lets keep you up."

Clarke lets out a huff before focusing on the dark haired girl. "I think I want to kiss you." Roma stares at Clarke like she's grown a third head but the blonde keeps speaking. "I want to strangle you like I do Bellamy but you're pretty and brash." Clarke leans back down. "My mom wouldn't like you."

Roma laughs loudly at that. "You trying to defy your mom? One last fuck you?"

Clarke sputters out a laugh. "No, if I wanted one last fuck you i'd rip off my wrist band or kiss Marlin. He's in for murder. She'd hate that."

"Damn going all out there Blondie." Roma grins at her.

Clarke tilts her head, staring at the taller girl. "You'd be a good kisser."

Roma laughs again, blush on her cheeks but smirk on her lips. "Why do you say that?"

"You look like a good kisser, plus Bellamy like you."

"So you want to kiss me as a fuck you to our great leader?"

"I'd kiss his sister if I wanted that." Clarke mumbles lowly.

Roma barks out a shocked laugh. "Oh Blondie you are a whole of a hell lot funnier than I thought you'd be."

"Concussions do that." Clarke mumbles out, eyes closing.

"Hey, no way girl. Eyes open." Roma gets this glint in her eyes. "How about if you stay awake you get a kiss."

Clarke chokes out a laugh. "I don't think Bellamy would like me kissing his sister." She pauses. "Or you. You sleep with him."

Roma tilts her head. "Bellamy doesn't own me Clarke. So how bout it?" There's a smirk on her lips, challenge in her eyes and anticipation in her lungs.


	22. KidFic: Raven&Indra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's never really dealt with kids and when she's stuck on babysitting duty she seeks help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these were set before the season finale aired, so no betrayal. They defeated the mountain in an all out battle.

Raven looks up from the component she working on when Bellamy walks in the door, child in his arm. He had matured within the three years after the fall of the mountain. Marrying Echo last year. “Raven I need you to babysit." His dark eyes are soft yet stern as he smiles at her.

The mechanic looks up from her work station, eyes finding the baby with dark hair and bright eyes. “Uh-uh. No way Shooter.” She shakes her head defiantly.

He set his daughter in her arms, eye apologetic. ‘Sorry. But you'll be fine.”

Raven stares down at the squirming thing in her arms before looking up at an amused Bellamy. There was trust in his eyes. “Can't Echo watch her own daughter. You know i'm not good with kids.” Raven stares at Bellamy, eyes full of emotions.

“Echo is on the hunt with me Raven.” His smile is that stupid grin that always used to piss Clarke off. Hell it still pisses Clarke off. And now Raven understands why.

“I not good with kids." She whines as she holds the baby far away from her chest and the work table full of electronics. "All they do is eat and poop.”

  
“Then you'll  get along just fine.” That stupid smirk, if she wasn't awkwardly holding his child shed hit him. “And I trust you so deal with it.” He drops a kiss on the baby’s head and ruffles Raven's hair. “I'll be back.”

“Bellamy, i'm not good with kids! BELLAMY!” Bellamy just walks away as the mechanic screams at him, to scared to move with the child in her arms. Raven looks down at the child. “You hate me don't you?” The kid just stares at her with those big brown eyes. “You're kinda cute in a way." Raven stands up slowly. “Okay. Yeah. Lets go see if your aunt wants you. I might accidentally break you and then your mom might not so accidentally would kill me. I don't think Aunty Clarke could even keep me alive with her after my head.” The baby just stares at her. “Okay then.”

Octavia is sharpening her sword when Raven pops up. "Hey Pocahontas, want to see your darling niece?"

Octavia shakes her head. "The second she's out of your arms you'd run." She drops a kiss on her nieces head, fingers ticking the small baby's stomach before she smiles that stupid Blake grin that Clarke hated and Raven was learning to hate. “Sorry Lincoln and I are out on a scouting party. You'll be fine. Bellamy trusts you with her.”

Octavia leaves through the gates and Raven stares down at the child. "Echo, your mom, is going to kill me before the day is up." The little girl just gurgles quietly at her. "And i'm having a conversation with a baby."

Raven looks around camp, her eyes searching for familiar faces when she finds one of the original hundred. She pulls the little tiny breakable baby to her chest before walking slowly over to the girl, well woman now. "Monroe you want a babysit?" Raven offers up the small bundle and Monroe backs away as if Bellamy's kid is a snake. With Bellamy and Echo for parents the kids bound to be stubborn, defiant and strong willed. 

"No Echo would have my head if she got a scratch on her." Monroe shrugs her shoulders. "Don't drop her." And with those parting words the girl is gone.

Raven glares at her receding back, before she spots familiar golden waves. "Clarke!" Raven shouts and the blonde stops, smile on her face as she waits for Raven to catch up to her. "Hey."

Clarke smiles, fingers brushing over smooth dark hair and soft baby tan skin. "Hey Raven."

Raven licks her lips. "So, wanna hold her?:

Blue eyes search Raven's face before she shakes her head. "Your desperate and you'd run. I have thing to do Raven."

"Clarke please please please." The mechanic begs. "Echo can't kill you and i'm no good with babies." She holds the squirming child up to Clarke.

The Leader shakes her head. "You look fine to me. There's a bottle in the kitchen hut for her. She might be getting hungry."

Raven shrugs and stares at Clarke. "See I don't eve know where the bottles are! Bellamy left her with an unfit babysitter." She holds her closer to Clarke's arms. "Take her."

Lexa comes up behind Clarke, coming from the shadows. Raven almost jumps but she holds it in as Lexa leans over Clarke's shoulders one hand molding around Clarke's hip, green eyes taking in Raven and the small child in her arms. "You are fine. She is not crying that is good. She cried when Ryder held her." 

Raven rolls her eyes. "Thanks that makes me feel better."

Lexa almost smirks at her. "You are welcome." Her fingers twitch on Clarke's hip. "We must go, have a nice evening Raven."

They leave and Raven scowls at them. Lexa and her stupid polite yet teasing words. If the woman smiled Raven knew she'd hate it as much s the Blake smile.

She's rummaging around in the kitchen hut, cries of hunger or cries of discomfort, Raven doesn't know, coming from the lungs of Bellamy's kid. Of course the kid would be a freaking loud screaming. Indra comes in, eyes taking in the frazzled looking mechanic cradling the baby in one arm and using the other to almost tear apart the room.“I don't. I cant find the bottle!” Frantic eyes turn to Indra, almost begging for help.

Indra steps forward, pulling out a premade odd looking bottle and setting it on the table before taking the child from Raven's arms. The mechanic visibly relaxes. "She needs to be changed." Indra speaks lowly as she moves to a bag in the corner of the room before they are outside the kitchen hut. She changes the baby quickly and then cradles her head before sticking the bottle up to her mouth.

She eats noisily and greedily Raven leans forward to look over Indra's shoulder. "She's cute when I don't have her." The mechanic waist a beat before words are rushing out of her no filtered mouth. "You're good with her."

Indra's body stiffens and then looses all tenseness. She looks defeated. "I had a daughter of my own."

“Really?" Raven stares at her, thee words not quite comprehending in her head. "Have I met her?"

"No." Indra's body is as tight as a drum again. "She is gone. Her spirit was released when Reapers killed her."

Raven nod, brushing her fingers along the child soft head. “I think I would have rather had you for a mom. I mean I loved my mom in some twisted way. I still defend her when people tell the horrible things shes done but she was my mom. I loved her.”

Indra is quiet for a beat then softly she speaks. "I was a fine mother. I went on many hunts but I always came back with a new pelt for her." Her eyes have an almost far away look to them. "She was energetic and stubborn. She argued with every order given to her." Indra swallows before she is silent.

Raven looks between the woman and the child. "Wanna help me babysit? I'd break her."

Indra turns to look at her. "You will get used to holding a child. They are not as fragile as you think."


	23. Back on the Arc: Abby/Callie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Abby and Callie on the Arc.

Abby had known what she wanted to be the moment she saw the medical bay. Determined and stubborn as a child she worked hard to receive the best scores on her exams. Nothing mattered and then she met Callie. The girl with tan skin, dark hair and a soft smile. Fierce loyalty and voice gentle enough to make an insult sound innocent. Abby had fallen in love with that smile, with the girl who would smooth Abby's frown lines and hug her close. With the girl that could talk her way out of a deadline. The girl who later became her girlfriend and best friend. And she loved her, fierce enough to brave any storm. Fierce enough to take any attitude from the boy's with dark smudged marks and hard leering eyes. 

They had loved each other with a passion, a safety net that fell through with holes. Same-sex relationships weren't shunned, they were reveled in, more oxygen for everyone. Less shortages on food but there were some, some like Abby's mom who tore through Abby's strengths and made her weak and scared. A woman who threatened to float the janitor sweet daughter. Threatened to float Callie if she ever caught her kissing Abby again. And so they stayed away. Abby stayed away but oh Callie had tried and tried until finally the day came. Years later and Abby's mom was dead. A heart condition unseen. And Callie had gone to see her best friend only to find someone else in her spot. Confusion at first but understanding. There was love in Abby's eyes and Callie could live with that as she moved and hugged her best friend. She could live with Abby being happy.


	24. Roadtrip: Clarke/Raven/Octavia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A road-trip to get away from everything complete with a cooler full of energy drinks and beef jerky, 1 first aid kit, 1 tool-box, 1 art kit, three girls in Clarke's father's old Jeep Cherokee and an asshole for a friend.

"Clarke I swear if you don't pull over now I will pee all over this seat.” A brunette with bright green eyes threatens from the back seat, leaning forward to pester the blonde driver.

”Octavia I just fixed this car!" The passenger, a tan girl with dark hair and even darker eyes, glares back at the other brunette. "No way in hell are you messing it up.”

“Raven, Octavia shut up." The blonde grumbles out, eyes searching the dark road. "It’s three in the morning and we're lost.”

”What?!" Octavia screeches out, leaning impossibly further, no seat belt on as she looks for road signs. "How'd you get us lost?”

“I didn't!" The blonde groans out, running a hand through her hair. "I followed Raven's instructions!”

“I read the directions from the map you got!” Raven holds her hands up, the said instructions gripped tightly in her hands.

“No O got the map from Mill- I'm going to fucking kill him!” The blonde slams on the brakes, pulling over onto the shoulder of the road. She flips on the hazard lights of the Jeep and sighs deeply as she rests her head on the wheel. They had been driving since eleven this morning. 

"Clarke, I have to pee." Octavia groans out.

"There's twenty trees to our right." The blonde grumbles out.

Octavia groans, rolling her eyes but grabbing a box of Kleenexes and the hand sanitizer as well as her knife. "If I get kidnapped or killed I'm gonna haunt you Griffin."

Raven watches the girl go, can still see the white of her shirt so she sighs in relief, turning her gaze back to Clarke. "You okay there Princess?" Clarke flinches, just barely. Raven winces. "Sorry Clarke."

Clarke shakes her head, they had both made mistakes. Him being one of them. "It's fine."

"You okay?"

"Can we just sop here for the night? i'm exhausted. O can't drive manual to safe her life and I don't trust your night driving."

Raven looks affronted. "My night driving is perfectly fine."

"You hit two dogs and one deer and you just fixed my windshield from the last incident."

Raven grumbles under her breath but rolls her eyes. "I guess we can stay here. Gonna wanna flip the hazards off. Run the battery down." The mechanic stretches. "We folding the seats down or just sleeping like this?"

Clarke groans low in her throat. "How much crap is in the back?"

Raven groans loudly. "We each have a duffle bag back there and then O's got the cooler and there's my tool kit and your first aid and drawing supplies." Raven sighs. "Looks like we're sleeping like this."

"Pretty sure you can take the back seat before Octavia gets back."

Raven smirks. "No. I got plans for little Miss Prankster."

"Between the two of you I am going to die."

"It's only been one day Clarke." Raven winks at her. "One day."

There is a loud thump on the side of the car and then a shrill scream.

"HOLY SHIT!" Raven jumps, smacking her elbow on the door as Clarke pulls out the knife between the seat and spins around.

The back door opens and Octavia falls in laughing. "Your faces. Fucking priceless."

"I'll give you priceless you little shit." Rave spins around arms reaching for Octavia. 

"Guys." Clarke sighs out lowly. "GUYS!" Both brunettes turn to look at her. "Go to sleep."

Raven huffs. "In the morning i'm driving Doc, you're grouchy."

Clarke rolls her eyes but falls asleep, leg's stretched as far as they could go, seat reclined back, almost touching a stretched out Octavia. Raven has her legs propped on the dashboard, slumped in her seat as the sun rises. Slowly she wakes up, a smirk twitching across her tan face. She debates waking Clarke up so the blonde can join in the fun but she decide against it. Turning around she smirks as Octavia snores quietly. Fingers twitching on the handle to the seat she jerks it and then falls backwards. The seat Raven is in smacks into the slumbering brunette. "FUCK!" Octavia yells loudly as Raven pulls the seat back up with a cackle. "What the  _HELL_ Raven!?" She clutches her nose before kicking the mechanics seat.

Clarke groans as she glares at the two of them. "I slept two hours. We slept for two hours."

Raven ducks her head. "Go back to sleep Clarke, we'll behave."

Octavia glares at the mechanic, murder on her mind as the blonde falls back to sleep. "This is war Reyes."

"Whatever you say Blake."

"I will end you."

"Not if I end you first." Raven smirks at her. Clarke mumbles in her sleep and they both still. "How bout we leave the fighting for when Clarke isn't asleep?"

Octavia scoots back as Raven scrambles into the back seat. "Sounds good Wrench Monkey."

Raven smacks her on the arms. "Crotch Rocket."

Octavia eyes the blonde sleeping in the front. "How is she?"

Raven tilts her head down. "She's coping. Finn was an ass."

"How are you?"

"He's still my best friend. He's an ass and I haven't talked to him in two months but that doesn't change anything."

"What's Clarke think of that?"

"Finn. Clarke was hurting and Finn was there. She latched onto him and he played her. Didn't tell her he had a girlfriend and that hurt her. She was already in pain from losing her dad and Wells. Then her mom almost died in the hospital shooting."

"Finn's an ass."

Raven snorts. "Yeah, but he latched onto her too. They were both in that program and I was in a different state. I'm not excusing him, I still kinda hate him but hey, I got Clarke and you out of this."

Octavia snorts. "How awkward was it to bring Finn after three months of being friends with Clarke only to find she knew him already."

"I hit him." Raven glowers before smirking. "Hard. Then dumped him. Clarke left him after that and here we are two month later taking a much needed road trip." 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up slowly, eyes finding the clock. 8:34. She groans but stretches slowly, eyes looking into the back seat to find the other two slumped against one another. With a small grin on her face she snaps a few picture before poking Raven in the ribs. "Hey." The girl just grunts. "Raven." A low whine escapes her throat. Clarke turns around and presses down on the horn. She hears them curse in the back seat as they jump in shock. Turning around she grins at them. "Good, you're awake." They both glare at her and she rolls her eyes. "Raven you're driving." Octavia opens her mouth and Clarke shakes her head. "No. Last time you drove Raven had to replace everything."

Clarke hops out off the passenger seat and climbs into the back, watching as Raven grumbles, climbing into the driver seat as Octavia pouts in the passenger seat. "So Dictator, where too?" Octavia questions the blonde.

Clarke mumbles quietly as she falls back asleep. Raven smirks. "Wanna have fun?"

"Hell yeah!" Octavia grins.

* * *

 

Four hours later when a refreshed Clarke wakes up she is in for the shock of her life. That was one of the little shocks on the eight week road trip the three friends took. When they come back they have new stories, a relationship that is full of fun and trust and a list full of tally's:

5 times kicked out of restaurant,

15 injuries,

1 wreck,

5 new dents in Sky-Box (Clarke's 1995 Jeep Cherokee),

3 new tattoos,

4 flings,

over 10,000 miles,

3 stranded moments,

4 police incidents,

20 pranks,

7 times they were caught on the side of the road,

1 replaced window,

2 incidents with surfing,

1 run in with a shark,

23 stitches,

2 broken bones,

5 times Raven had to fix Sky-Box,

1 time leaving Raven at a gas station(Octavia swore she was asleep in the back),

3 times Octavia tried and failed to drive Sky-Box,

and 1 relationship that beats all odds.


	25. Accidental Marriage: (Raven/Clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GRounders have a different culture than the people of the Arc, simple gifts can be mistaken for promises.

The blonde comes in soaking wet with blood on her head and anger in her eyes. Raven rushes forward as fast as she can as the blonde slips off of the horse. "You good Doc?" Shrugging off her jacket Raven slips it around the shivering blonde's shoulder.

Clarke pulls it tighter around her with a small smile before her eyes narrow in anger at herself and that stupid animal. "Yes. A stupid boar threw me into the river."

Raven feels her lips twitch as Lexa watches them with a knowing look in her eyes as Octavia tells the story in rapid English to some of the other hundred. "A boar? Did you try to ride it?" Amusement is evident in her dark eyes and voice.

Lexa speaks up before Clarke can, there is amusement in the girls eyes and Raven notes that she too is wet. "It was coming for me and she threw me out of the way, a brave but stupid move on her part." Lexa almost smiles.

Raven laughs loudly as she slings her arm over Clarke's shoulder. The shivering blonde rolls her eyes at them. "Sorry for saving you Lexa."

Lexa dips her head, lips twitching. "There would have been less blood and I would not have been thrown into the river."

Octavia's eyes are bright as she comes up to them, laughter on her tongue as she shoves Clarke's shoulder under the bright red jacket. "We at least got the boar. Ryder's dropping it off at the fire."

Raven laughs quietly, tugging on Clarke's shoulder. "You should change and get your head checked out Doc." Clarke rolls her eyes but turns around to head to her mom. Raven turns to Lexa. "We have some extra clothing if you don't want to stay in those."

"Thank you but I have clothing." Lexa tilts her head. "Congratulations." Her eyes are almost bright in mutual happiness before she turns around.

Raven stares after her in confusion before following after Clarke. Months after the army of grounders and guard invaded the mountain and still the grounders confused Raven. Shaking her head Raven ambles into the medical room, spotting Clarke slipping on a dry shirt before sitting. Slowly her mother cleans away the blood and pokes and prods at the wound. Clarke winces and Raven smirks. "I thought you were suppose to be a strong warrior?"

Leaning against the doorway Raven feels her lips twitch as Clarke rolls her eyes. "Let my mom poke at a minor injury and tell me you won't get annoyed."

Abby sighs. "Clarke." Her voice is full of so much emotion.

"I'm fine mom. Just a scratch." She stands up, Raven's jacket in her hands. "I'm going to check on the dinner, it's one of the first dinner together." Raven sides up beside the blonde. So much had happened since Finn's death. Clarke had sacrificed 250 people and Raven had held her after the war was over and reality hit her. They had torn down the mountain doors and killed all but the innocent. Lexa's face was covered in the blood of her enemies as she screamed and tortured Cage Wallace. 

Clarke moves to hand Raven her jacket back and the mechanic rolls her eyes. "Wear it Clarke, you're the one who's gonna get sick from your swim with the boar." Clarke smiles in thanks but rolls her eyes at the mechanics words.

* * *

 

Raven goes on a scavenging party to the mountain, Lincoln comes with her as does Jasper. They're scrounging around in the rubble when Raven spots something shiny. Her fingers wrap around it and she pulls it out. A sword, almost two feet long with a dark blade. "Damn, thought it was a part."

Lincoln steps closer. "A good sword." He eyes the darkness of the blade.

Raven laughs, shifting on her feet as she stares at the sword. "I don't fight Tarzan."

Lincoln grunts. "It would make a good present."

"That your way of saying you want it?"

Lincoln backs away. "No, I gave my sword to Octavia. I do not wish to take your sword."

Raven tilts her head in confusion. "Okay then." She looks up. "Hey Goggles!" Jasper snaps his head up from the component he was staring at. "Think our Princess would like the sword?"

Jasper laughs. "She needs one to practice against Octavia with." Raven walks past him, slipping his goggles over his eyes as she grabs another piece of wire.

Hours later they're riding into camp, darkness is almost upon them and the camp is a mix of grounders, sky people, a few mountain men and almost all hundred. She spots familaiar blonde hair as she speaks o Lexa, the fearless Commander who spoke to Clarke like an equal. Raven slips off of her horse and walks over to Clarke. "You ever tell me how much you love me and I ever tell you how much I hate horses?" Raven grunts out before looking up. "Afternoon Raccoon eyes."

Clarke laughs and Lexa huffs lowly before the blonde is speaking. "You say it almost everyday."

"Good because I hate riding horses. The bastards never listen to me." She shrugs off the bag across her back, smirk on her face. "Oh and the first part, you better tell me how much you love me now." She pulls out the sword. "It's not charcoal set but hey now you can beat up all the boar you need to."

Lexa watches them with a small hint of a smile. Clarke shoves the mechanics shoulder. "Thank you for the sword, even if you're an ass about it."

Raven clutches her heart. "I didn't hear the L word."

Clarke rolls her eyes. "I love the sword Raven."

Raven groans before sighing goodheartedly. "Close enough, I guess Doc."

Later that night Raven is grumbling by the fire and Clarke drops her jacket over the mechanic's shoulders. "You always get cold."

Raven bumps shoulders with the blonde as she sits down, handing a plate of food to thee dark eyes girl. "Thanks." They both quiet and stare into the fire as they quietly eat their food, the eyes of the grounders on them.

* * *

 A few days later Clarke is away in Polis with Lexa again. Clarke stares at the ruins outside the city as they go through it. "Raven would like this. There are many things her for her to work with."

Lexa feels her lips twitch. "Next time you can bring your mechanic." Clarke to preoccupied with grabbing pieces of a computer nods her head in thanks. Later after Clarke had shown there healers how to preform CPR and many other things and the treaties were updated they head home. The city was full of peace and children and was everything Clarke had dreamed of. The ride takes two days on horseback and Clarke spends most of it speaking to Lexa about random things. Her personal guard always rolls his eyes and mutters about chattery sky people. Lexa speaks to Clarke. Likes the girl's sharp tongue and quick wit even if she is taken. 

When they come back to the Hundred's camp, a patch of land between Camp Jaha and Ton D.C, The mechanic is on a tower, shouting orders down to a blonde man who rolls his eyes and argues. Lexa watches these hundred work. NO longer were they hundred but brought down to the fifties. She watches Bellamy, Clarke's General, speaks to the militia as he called them. Their camp is full of activity, young children form the mountain, arc and ground run around after a leather ball. Lexa holds her smile, this was what they were after and this tiny camp in the middle of everything else was a beacon of hope for their people. A place where prejudices were gone. The mechanic lets out a shout when she sees them. "Raccoon eyes and Clarke are back!" Lexa frowns in annoyance, the mechanic had taken to calling everyone not by their names but what she remembered them as. 

The mechanic scrambles down the tower, grinning widely as she comes up to the. "What's up Doc?" She questions Clarke with bright eyes.

Clarke smiles. "I got you a present you'll like."

Slowly the blonde pulls back a cloth that was covering the wires and metal in the wagon pulled behind a horse. "You didn't?" Eyes wide the mechanic slams into the blonde and lifts her up . "Thank you Clarke! She swings her before setting her down on the ground and moving to stuff her hands into the mess of wires that Lexa didn't understand. The blonde man comes forward and the mechanic slaps his hands away. "Hands off Wick, this is mine." HE grumbles and rolls his eyes as Clarke laughs.

 

Later that night when Lexa and Clarke are at the fire alone Lexa speaks freely. "How is your marriage?"

Clarke chokes on her drink. "Excuse me?" Blue eyes are full of shock.

"The mechanic, you are proposed to her. The jacket lending. The sword of proposal, the gifts. You care for one another and provide for one another. How is the proposal?" Clarke's eyes are wide and full of confusion and shock. Lexa rolls her own. These sky people and thinking the grounders didn't know love when they saw it. Of course Clarke thought Lexa's people wouldn't realize their love, she knew Clarke meant well but this shock was insulting.


	26. Lost together in Earths Radioactive Woods(Lexa/Raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven manage to pass the same tree three times.

Lexa scowls back at the noisy sky person. "You are loud." There is a glare in her eyes and annoyance on her lips.

Excuse me for not growing up in the forest and having ninja skills commander Raccoon eyes." Dark eyes glare into green.

A thin jaw clenches under war paint and a huff through the nose. "I do not know how Clarke deals with your words. Mockery is not of th-"

"Sound mind, yada yada. Clarke's told me this already." Te mechanic grunts as her boots sink into the ankle deep mud. "Are you kidding me?"

"You walk to heavy, pick your feet up and walk on the." The glare Raven shoots the Commander causes her lips to twist into a firm line. "You sky people all walk the same, Clarke was the same way."

"Okay, you go fix the damn lights then. I want to see if you know your way around wire." Raven voice is terse as she glares at the commander. "I know my way around machines. You know your way around the forest, at least I hope you do because that is the third time i've seen that tree!"

Lexa works her jaw. "it is not the third time you've walk past the tree, simply the second." Lexa says as if they aren't completely lost in the forest.

"How in the hell did Grounder Queen manage to get lost in the forest?" Raven grunts out, shifting on her feet.

Lexa turns back to glare at her, green eyes alight under kohl stained cheeks and bloody forehead. "When one takes a blow to the head saving a mechanic from a reaper." Eyes scan the forest. "We will be close to camp, try to keep up."

"Try not to get us lost even more." The words are sarcastic but dark eyes take in the blood on the slim girl's head.


	27. Dancing: Harper/Maya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper/Maya- Maya teaches Harper how to ballroom dance and then Harper teaches Maya how to let go and feel the music

Harper watches as the residents of Mount Weather dance. None of the stuff like on the Arc's dances for the teenagers. Not like the dances back at the drop-ship where it was bodies against bodies and the beat of a drum loud as your heart. This. This was different and slow and magical. They all glided across the floor as Dante played the piano. Almost all of the hundred were sitting, confused and lost. Dark hair and pale skin flash over to Harper and the girl doesn't jump, to used to the dangers outside. "Maya." There is a smile in Harper's voice.

Maya smiles, hand tangling into Harper's. "Dance with me."

Harper frowns. "I don't know how."

Maya tugs her forward. "Follow my lead." There is happiness in dark eyes and a smile on her lips and then they are flush against one another and moving slowly at first until the music changes ad they are spinning around the room. Harper's feet trip every once in a while but Maya chuckles softly, pulling the girl closer until they are spinning around the room over and over again and again.

Later they are the last to get off the ballroom floor. Maya's feet are bruised but her smile is bright. Harper's heart races in joy and later that night she shows Maya how to feel the music thumping in your veins. How to move your hips until all you feel is your partner and the music. They dance to Jasper's radio, the others of the hundred joining in. Maya's hands remain connected to Harper all night.


	28. Friends to Lovers: Raven/Clarke

Their entire relationship had always been a roller coaster. Supposed enemies from _Do you love him?_ to  _I'd pick you first_ and  _I've been waiting out her all night._ broken by  _I promise_ and  _If she doesn't let him go kill her._ Ripped apart by blood and screams.Then  _You're the only murder here_  and _You don't get to give up! You killed Finn and I didn't give up_  to  _Don't get blown up_  and then the war was over and everyone was broken. Wick couldn't look at her without hearing screams. Jasper wouldn't eat. Abby was weak, Bellamy was weary and Octavia was full of anger. Clarke was gone and no one but Bellamy got to say goodbye. Months later, when Raven is walking again, when Wick can still joke with her but not touch her, when Octavia is actually calm and Jasper is eating she arrives. Her eyes are surrounded by bruises, new scars rest on her knuckles and there are callouses on her fingers and death on her mind. She stumbles into camp half alive leading a group three horses through the gate. Octavia's eyes are accusing and she clenches her jaw as Lincoln steps forward to calm the skittish beasts. "Where did you get them Clarke?"

Haunted blue eyes look up at the gentle man. "I traded things. Camp Jaha needs a few horses in case of emergency." She eyes the gate as if she's going to leave again.

Raven steps forward, eyes taking in the differences in the blonde. The slumped shoulders, shaggy hair, bruises and a haunted look that never seemed to go away. "Four months and not even a hello?" 

Clarke stares at her as if she hadn't seen another human in months, blinking in shock. "Hello." The words are rough against a broken throat.

Raven rolls her eyes and grabs the blonde, yanking her into a hug. A body stiffens and slowly, as if she hadn't be touched by another human in those months, Clarke slowly wraps her arms around Raven, fingers gripping the back of a red jacket tightly. Raven feels something in her relax at the feel of Clarke in her arms. She was home and she was safe. "Took you long enough to come home." Clarke pulls back slowly, mouth opening and closing before she turns blue eyes away. "You're leaving again." Not a question but a broken statement.

Octavia speak up from beside you. "She can't stand looking at the people that almost died from the betrayal." Clarke flinches back as if stung. Something in Octavia's gaze soften but still anger remains.

Clarke's jaw works before she speaks. "I'll be back. I just had to drop off the horses."

Raven grips the blonde's jacket. "You aren't taking one?"

Clarke shakes her head. "No. These are yours. I'll be fine."

"Where are you going?"

Clarke licks chapped lips. "I don't know."

Raven pulls her into another hug as Monty comes running from a tent. "Come back soon."

Clarke nods against Raven's shoulder until Monty is upon them, clutching Clarke tightly. Monty smiles sadly, like he knows the blonde won't stay. "Bellamy and your mom will be sad to have missed you, stay for a bit?" 

She shakes her head. "This wasn't meant to be a long visit." She licks her lips softly. Nervously. "Tell my mom I love her and Bellamy to keep up the good work." 

She backs away slowly and Lincoln watches her as if he already knows what's going on. They all watch the blonde move to the gate. "So you're leaving again? Just like that?!" Octavia shouts at her, voice broken and confused. So confused and so so angry.

Clarke bites her lips, ducking her head before walking through the gate and out of their site. They watch her leave and that night Abby sends out groups of guards to find the blonde. They come back empty handed. The blonde was gone without a trace. A ghost from the past, the only evidence the three beasts munching on the grass behind the Arc.

* * *

 It's another month of staring at the night sky and watching stars. Another month of watching Lincoln teach the others to hunt. Another month of Wick and Raven fixing things. Creating water filtration systems. Another month without Clarke. Another month of Bellamy's pained looks. Abby's quiet cries. Octavia's broken and angry glares. Another month of Jasper glaring at the fence as if Clarke would walk through just to spite him. Another month of just living.

Then Clarke shows up, pulling a wagon full of wires and metal. Raven eyes the components as the blonde sets the large wagon down. There are more blisters on her hands, new boots on her feet and a new cut on her lip and a scar on her chin. Blue eyes are still haunted. A trembling smile crosses her lips as she sees her friends. Raven launches forward again, clutching the blonde to her. She feel leaner, more muscular but also thinner. "More gifts? You shouldn't have."

Clarke almost chuckles but it seems to get stuck in her throat. Through the pile she pulls out a name. Raven's heart stops. "From one of the stations, no survivors." She fingers the flag. "I figured you guys could use some pieces to tinker with."

The commotion seems to have drawn attention and then Abby is running forward, pulling her daughter from Raven's arms and hugging her tightly. As if to never let go. A small squeak escapes the blonde's throat before she is burying her face into her mother's shoulder and clinging to her tightly. 

She stays the night, eats a dinner of boar and fruit. Speak softly to the remaining of the hundred as her mother watches her like a hawk and when night falls. When the darkness creeps in and all other go asleep Clarke walks from the tents, feet silence when they were once noisy. Blonde hair hidden under a hood and Clarke is leaving, moving to roll under the electric fence. A hand on her shoulder stops her. A warrior as silent as she is. "That's it, you're just leaving in the middle of the night? No goodbye."

Clarke swallows. "I left them notes." Jaw twitching Clarke speaks softer. "I didn't think you'd appreciate a goodbye Octavia."

The brunette warrior clenches her fist. "Every time you leave you break them."

"Every time I come back I break." With those final words Clarke is rolling under the fence and walking off into the night. 

Beside a confused and angry Octavia Lincoln steps forward. "She carries a weight that would break most."

"She can't keep leaving."

"She does what she must. She is a leader but right now she is breaking."

"Why doesn't she just break here?" She kicks a tree. "She's breaking everyone else when she leaves."

Lincoln pulls the small warrior into his chest. "You are angry with her and it hurts that you could forgive her so easily."

Octavia shoves him away, tears in her eyes as she wipes at them. "I can't forgive her. She let those people die in Ton DC. She made an Alliance with the Commander."

"And your people got out safely, most of them."

"Everyone always looks to her and." The brunette kicks another tree.

"And she's not here to look to anymore." Lincoln holds his Octavia as she struggles internally with this revelation.

The next morning Raven, Abby and Bellamy all wake up to note in their tents. Apologizing.

* * *

Three weeks pass and Raven is leading the black horse through the forest, the wagon is hitched up to him and on it are parts from the drop ship. Lincoln is somewhere in the forest, took off when he saw what would be dinner. Raven stretches her shoulders when the horse startles. Coaxing him to calm down, dark eyes search the forest until blonde hair is visible. A weak smile is thrown her way as Clarke walks forward. "Hey, long time no see Dr. Dolittle."

Clarke wrinkles her nose and her eyes are still dark with ghosts but there is amusement in them. Raven rolls her eyes and stumbles forward to pull the blonde into a hug. Clarke sighs into it, like she was waiting for it. Raven just pulls her in tighter. And they stand there. The horse, Dr. Philip(One of the younger kids had named him. Raven grumbled when his name was chosen) nibbles at the collar of Raven's jacket and Lincoln finds them like that, wrapped in each others arms and laughing. And she leaves again, sadness in her eyes and apologies on her lips. Raven stands, notes in her hand and the ghost of Clarke's arms around her.

* * *

 Two months later when Raven had given up all hope of Clarke coming again Lincoln carries the blonde into the camp. Face covered in dirt and body limp. The camp is frantic and Lincoln and Abby shove everyone out of the room and asses the damage. "What happened?"

"Nyko found her, she got into a fight with a pantha." His eyes scan over the scratches along her ribs, the bite on her wrist and the scar across her jaw. "He treated her before sending a runner to me."

Abby nods, pulling away the seaweed and slowly pouring alcohol over her daughters wounded body and cleaning her. They stitch her back together and wait.

Raven sits beside the bed, Bellamy behind her, Octavia lurking in the corner, Monty on her other side and Abby at the foot of the cot. The other hundred are either working or standing outside. Slowly the blonde groans, eyes fluttering and then she wakes. Her head turns and she spots everyone. "What?" She blinks slowly, wincing as she sits up, Abby and Raven's hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

Octavia's face is blazing in anger before Lincoln steps forward. "Nyko found you on the forest floor, a pantha dead beside you."

Clarke's face pales and she stands up straight. "How long have I been out?"

"Just the night." Abby speaks lowly, eyes taking in her daughters frantic looks. "Why?"

Clarke opens her mouth to speak but snaps it shut. In the quiet as everyone watches her, her stomach growls. Bellamy lets loose a chuckle before he is getting up and leaving to get food. Clarke's lips tremble as she looks at them. "What's for dinner?"

Abby shoots a glare at everyone and they all start to leave the room, Monty hugs Clare before exiting, jacket snug around him as Octavia's jaw clenches and unclenches before Lincoln is pulling her from the room. Raven stays by the ed. "Raven." Abby's voice holds warning.

Eyes defiant and hard. "No way, i'm staying right here."

Clarke's lips tremble. "You can go. I'll be fine."

Raven's eyes are pained. "You almost died."

"I'm fine." Clarke offers a almost smile and the mechanic is pulling her into a gentle hug before leaving.

"Thirty -three stitches Clarke!" Abby pulls at her own hair, eyes worried and angry and breaking. "What the hell were you doing? You almost died!"

"But i'm not dead! I am fine."

"Your side was ripped open Clarke."The blonde scoots back until her back is pressed into the cool metal wall. Suddenly it feels like the walls are closing in. She stumbles to her feet. "Clarke, what are you doing? Lay down."

She shoves her mothers worried hands away. "I need air. I need to not be in the Arc." She stumbles out of the metal medical bay and everything seems to loosen, shoulders relaxing and breath coming easier. They stand like that, in the evening air in silence. Bellamy brings a plate of food and they eat. Soon night is falling again and Clarke is laying down in a bed, Raven beside her and her mother in the chair across from her. 

Slowly Clarke pulls herself from Raven's hold, the mechanic grumbles and Clarke drops the rolled up blanket int he girl's arms. She quiets, burying her nose into the fabric. Clarke's fingers brush along the tan jaw before her eyes catch sight of the scar. The place they had drilled into Raven's good leg and Clarke is stumbling away, hands on her head as she exits the tent and stumbles to the fence. The same spot she escaped through last time. Octavia is there again, eyes hard yet broken as Lincoln stands beside her. "The pantha is half a mile North, skinned and cured already."

Clarke ducks her head. "Thank you." Her side pulls as she rolls under the fence, she stands on shaky feet as she holds the once open wound. Blue eyes are hazy and she opens her mouth but nothing comes out and then she is nodding, turning around and vanishing into the night.

Octavia fingers are clenched across her thigh. "What does she do? Why does she need the pantha?"

"She is paying her dues." Lincoln speaks lowly, knowingly. And when the morning comes there are no notes left by bedsides. Only tears of frustration and sadness.

* * *

 There is anger, so much anger in the next month after Clarke had left. Again. Bellamy trains like he can't sleep without the bruises and the exhaustion. Jasper still glares at Monty and the gate but his eyes are fractured, no longer full of that rage, but a broken anger. Lincoln does not tell the other what he knows. What he suspects the blonde is doing. Abby scavenges the forest for her daughter and they find no trace of her. A month after and still no trace. Octavia patrols the forest outside of their camp but finds nothing. No trace of Clarke and no trace of enemies. Nothing. The grounders had left them alone. The broken Alliance seemed to not be all that broken. There were no signs of them but Lincoln would show her notches in the trees, where scouts would climb to spy on them. He spoke of a peace that wasn't all that broken. Of a leader that only wanted what was best for her people and a peace was the best option. He spoke of redemption and broken shoulders. Of a weight to heavy for any teenagers shoulders. A weight heavy on Clarke shoulders. A weight too heavy on Lexa's shoulders and slowly that anger gave way to something. A frustrated but broken understanding still full of betrayal and broken promises. And Raven waits, eyes on the gate as she and Bellamy sit atop the tower, gazes on the forest. Gazes full of broken hope and desolate understanding.

And then another month passed. They were healing. Slowly repairing things that would never be the same. Wick could look at Raven without seeing her screaming. Jasper could be around Monty without his chest caving in. Bellamy could look at his people and not feel the ache that seemed to always be present. Octavia let go of that anger, releasing it slowly and her chest felt lighter. No longer restricted. Abby could sleep without nightmares. And Raven, Raven could walk and joke like she used to. They were healing, ever so slowly and then that quietness, that reflection time was torn apart when a group of grounders showed up at the gate. Lincoln and Octavia grip their swords but walk forward, flanking Bellamy and Abby and Kane. Both the Millers shift behind them, hands on their guns. 

"We bring peace offerings."

"Why?" Abby's voice is low but rings throughout the crowd. 

A person walks forward and Octavia's heart clenches, it is Indra. "You accepted the horses, we betrayed you in an act of survival." Indra's jaw clenches but her gaze remains steady. "Peace is better than war."

Abby nods slowly but her eyes are wary. Bellamy steps forward, Kane's eyes on him. The leader swallows, his face strong. "We accept your peace offering." Fingers tremble but Bellamy hides it. "There has been enough death."

Indra dips her head and then a wagon is being pulled forward. There are wires all across it. Pieces of computers, what shocks them is the one behind the cart. Watching the entire exchange. "Clarke?" Raven spots her first, slipping through the gate. Warriors warily watch the girl with the metal leg before she is pulling Clarke into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Clarke's lips tremble. "Peace treaty." She shrugs and Raven pulls her into another hug.

Indra backs away slowly. "We will be back at Ton DC." 

That night Raven tinkers with wires, side pressed into Clarke's. Bellamy sits beside the blonde, eyes relaxed like they hadn't been in the last two months. Abby's gaze is on her daughter, one full of understanding and a broken love. That night Raven drags Clarke to her tent, smile bright as they fall into bed to sleep. That night Clarke sleeps without nightmares for once. Chased away by peace and tan arms and metal digging into her knee.

And when she wakes in the morning not in a cold sweat the blonde trembles, shoulders shaking before she is rising to her feet. There was pain in her heart and peace and death on her mind. Then there was charcoal on her fingers and paper under her hands. As the sun slowly rose the blonde stepped away from the first picture she had done in a long time. She stepped away from a peace that she couldn't have yet. She stepped away from her people and left. Feet carrying her back to her dues. Indra just greets her with a nod and the blonde gets back to work, the sun on her back and wood and clay under her hands.

That morning Raven wakes to find charcoal smudges on a paper. Smudges that slowly blur together until a picture is on the page. It's Raven, leaning on a crutch with Bellamy behind her, bruises covering his face and Octavia, eyes bright yet broken. A memory. A time long ago when all that was on their minds was family.

* * *

 Another month passes, Octavia travels to Ton DC, Bellamy, Lincoln and Kane with her. Abby leading on the light brown horse, Ruffian. Dr. Philip pulls a large cart full of vegetables that they had grown. A peace offering. The other horse, Moon Moon, a horse with a coat the white of snow and an attitude to boot, was loaded down with medical supplies. Splints for broken arms and legs and many other items. Raven grumbles as she walks beside them until they are at the gate, let through once their guns are dropped off in a bin. And what they see shocks them. Houses were rebuilt, most finished with drying clay on the outside, some only skeletons of wood and metal, waiting to be finished. But it was changing. Healing. The fence was repaired and standing high and children were running around, kicking a leather ball and fighting with wooden sticks. It was healing. There was a few pelts hanging to finish drying. To be turned into cloaks, blankets of jackets for the winter. To many kids running around and not enough parents. An orphanage it seemed. 

Indra greets them with a nod, eyes on Lincoln and Octavia. Abby steps forward. "If we had known you were rebuilding we would have offered help, metal frames."

Indra grunts, looking over the supplies. "We are fine rebuilding ourselves. It is almost complete." The peace offering are deposited and then there is a small feast. Boar from a hunt and some vegetables from the Arc. There are children sitting on logs, almost outnumbering the adults. Indra catches Abby's eyes before speaking. "Their parents perished in the fire, they live here now."

"Who cares for them now?"

"The village. They are ours. Our future." She eyes one of the kids as he pokes at a younger boy. She shouts something in their language and the boy stops, head bowed in shame. Abby nods, eyes taking in all the changes.

The next day Kane, Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Wick, Monty, Miller, Harper and Raven show up. Behind them the horses drag many logs and metal posts and sidings from the broken part of the Arc. Their eyes find a flash of blonde on one of the buildings but they ignore it. Taking it for an illusion. Wick sketches up a water filtration system and shows the other warriors how to help build it. Raven gives orders and laughs as she sits high up on the building they were working on. Lincoln catches another flash of blonde hair and silent steps working on a building across from them, he stays silent about it.

Before they know it they spend a month helping rebuild Ton DC. Lincoln catches Clarke once, her hands are bleeding and her lips twitch as she spots him. He says nothing, understanding the need to pay her dues. The need to try and rebuild what she broke. He says nothing to the others. And then the month is over and preparations for the fall of the Mountain are coming. Ton Dc plans a big feast and some of the Arkers decline celebrating with them.

They travel to the mountain, Jasper with flowers in his hands and heartbreak in his eyes. They find it. Crosses marked graves. One, one of the larger ones, had a name written across it. There were smaller crosses, ones with toys set in front of them and Jasper fell to his knees around the larger cross, the name _MAYA_ carved into it. Scripted gently, painstakingly. They all watched as Jasper broke in front of them. Set the flowers down and really cried. They all stared at the crosses. over three hundred markers across the raised green field. There were logs on the ground, enclosing the graveyard like a fallen fence. Their hearts ached and they knew, could feel it in their bones. Clarke had done this. In those months she was gone, sometime in the beginning when she was raw and broken she had spent nights and days not sleeping but digging and digging and digging before burying the dead. Spent months after making crosses. They don't notice the blonde, sitting in a tree overlooking the graveyard, notches in the branches, months old as she clutched her knees to her chest and silent tears fell down her face.

* * *

 Another month passes without seeing Clarke and then the blonde pops up out of nowhere, eyes less haunted and bruising on her shoulder and a stiffness to her walk. The injuries similar to the fall Miller took two weeks ago off the side of the house in Ton DC. That night they eat and speak as if nothing had changed and when they fall into bed that night, stomach full and hearts lighter they expect her to be gone in the morning. Only she isn't, she sits atop the Arc, sketch book in hands and charcoal on her fingers. Darkness and pain but a new lightness in her eyes.

They head to Ton DC and continue to rebuild, almost finished with the last building. No villages speak to the blonde but none glare at her and the others stare in curiosity until they see Clarke scale the side of the building with ease, working without needing instructions and they understand. The new callouses, the always leaving. They understand the progress made and the work. Octavia understands the dues paid as she watches Clarke give her plate to a growing boy, one who ate more than his fair share already. And they heal, resting among warriors and villagers callouses on their hands and a lightness to their hearts.

Clarke doesn't come back to camp for another months, days and nights spent working and hunting. Never resting until finally Ton DC is finished. A yell sounds throughout the village, a sound of triumph and joy. That night they eat and celebrate. That night the Arkers stay in Ton DC, bodies exhausted and hearts content. Raven falls into Clarke small cot, body wrapped around the blonde, and when she tries to get up in the morning the mechanic groans until she stoops moving.

* * *

 

The months pass and a pattern works out, anytime Clarke is in Camp Jaha she sleeps in Raven's bed and anytime the mechanic is in Ton DC she sleeps in Clarke small cot, body wrapped around the blonde. But always, never failing, Clarke is gone by the time Raven wakes up. Until one morning Raven stares at Clarke with eyes that understand and then lips are one lips until Clarke is kissing her back, chest heaving and heart racing. "Stay." Raven utters one word and the blonde's body tenses and relaxes all the same until she is nodding, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

And it works, somehow it works. They become something more. Something like the light in the dark. They catch one another before they fall, before they shatter into a million pieces and it works. Over the two months dark lips catch on new scars and callouses and bruises every time. Pale calloused fingers trace every blemish and muscle, followed by pale lips and a gentle kiss. Touches are fleeting yet strong and they lose themselves in one another, growing closer and closer until one night the mechanic speaks words that crash into the blonde's chest. "Don't go." And instead of leaving the next day she stays. She spends a month home before heading back to Ton DC for a week. Then she's home again for another month and everything seems to be fine. Normal and not quote perfect but enough.

The illusion is shattered when all hell breaks loose. Nomads invading the forest and Clarke leaves, takes Bellamy and others with her to help Ton DC defend their home and then she's being rushed in. Blood pouring out of her and apologies on her lips. Indra's face is tight and broken. The blonde had taken a spear for her. Seemed to have needed to get in one last redemption act before her demise. The mechanic clings to thee blonde's hand as Abby and Jackson and Nyko work to save her. "Don't go." Raven begs, eyes lost and broken. Behind her, bruised and battered Octavia has tears rolling down her face. The mechanic kisses calloused palms, dark lips trembling and breaking. "Don't go."

Pale bloody lips twitch in a soft smile and she swallows the blood pooling in her mouth, trying and failing to force words out. Nothing comes out but calloused fingers press into the left side of Raven's chest before falling limp. Abby falls to her knees as Jackson does chest compression but too much blood lost and damage had been done. "Don't go." The mechanic whimpers out.

It was all a roller coaster of words started by _Oh my god, welcome to Earth_  and _Hurry up and save the world, right?_ to  _D_ _o you love him?_  then  _I'd pick you first_  and  _I've been waiting out her all night._  Broken by  _I promise_  and  _If she doesn't let him go kill her._ Ripped apart by blood and screams.Then  _You're the only murder here_  and _You don't get to give up! You killed Finn and I didn't give up_  to  _Don't get blown up._ Then _Four months and not even a hello?_  A soft smile and a _Hello_. Lips twitching and _Took you long enough to come home._ Teased  _Long time no see Dr. Dolittle._ Words chocked out  _You almost died._ Followed by  _I'm fine._ Months of silences and then a plea  _Stay._ Lips mapping and whispering of love and tender feelings followed by  _Don't go,_ spoken in a plea to stay the night. Then broken as a plea not to leave. A whimper not to die. _Don't go. Don't go. Don't go._


End file.
